To Boldly Go
by Ultimuus
Summary: Call of Ultimuus Part 3 AU: OO fic.The enterprise was destroyed. Now in command of the BKA Voyager, can Sugimori, Kira, and the fleet get back home from the Andromeda Galaxy? RnR please. No Flaming. KirOC. Trek Abounds. Borg Inside.
1. No Cheese

AN: The Third Call of Ultimuus Installment is a bit diff.

This takes place in an AU... So remember that when you are typing your reviews saying that the Columbia shouldn't be in the 20th century...

This is the sequel to Power Rangers Mystic Force: Mysticalities, which is the sequel to Power Rangers Origins: Dragons

Read those before reading this.

To Boldly Go

Chapter 1: No Cheese

2048

Captain Kevin Sugimori zipped up the front of his blue Earth Starfleet uniform as he got ready to watch the Warp 2 Test that Jonathan Archer was about to do.

"What's wrong, Kev?" Archer said as he saw Sugimori walk out of the Lift, "You look like somethings wrong."

"Naw," Sugimori said, "I just couldn't sleep well last night."

"Eh, luckily I'm going up then," Archer said, "Kev, can i ask you a favor?"

"Sure," Sugimori said, nodding, "Anything for you old friend."

"If... I don't make it," Archer said, "I want you to take care of Porthos."

"Ok," Sugimori said, "But it's just a warp flight... you should be fine."

"Just remember, don't give him a lot of cheese."

:"OK..."

Archer didn't give Sugimori time to argue as he was urged to get to the NX-Alpha.

Five hours later

Sugimori ran into the infirmary alongside Jeffrey Robinson and Admiral James Forrest.

"Well?" Admiral Forrest asked the doctor, a Denobulan named Phlox.

"I'm sorry..." Phlox said, "The test was a success, but Jonathon Archer has died... I'm sorry..."

"I'll go tell Porthos," Sugimori said, "Archer put him in my care..."

"Go, Captain" Forrest said.

April 22, 2050

Sugimori grinned as he walked through the corridor of his new command, the NX-02 Columbia.

"Now Captain," Admiral William Black said, "You will have a Vulcan first officer... However, One Vulcan in particular petitioned to become your XO."

"Who would that be?"

"Bridge."

"Admiral," Sugimori said, "I'm about to take this ship outta spacedock to boldly go where no fool in a spaceship has gone before, i think i should know who my XO is."

As the Turbolift doors opened, The Vulcan female in the captain's chair stood up and turned around.

"Well," Sugimori said as he stepped onto the bridge, "I'll be damned... K'ey'ra, I haven't seen you in ages!"

"I'm glad you remembered the name i told you to call me," K'ey'ra, who was formerly Kira Ford, said, "Fate seems to have stuck us on the same ship."

"It seems that you two know each other." Admiral Black said, "I'm Curious... well, that project of yours is in the main shuttleport... it's a piece of work."

"Thanks, Admiral... Permission to leave spacedock as soon as you disembark?"

"Granted, Kevin," Black said, "I know you would rather be Captaining the Enterprise, but Hernandez has earned it... Archer would want you to be on this ship... you were like a brother to him, i think."

"Thank you, Admiral," Sugimori said, "See you after we check out this anomaly."

"Kevin," the Admiral said, "You have been briefed on the visitors borrowing the secondary shuttleport, right?"

"Yep, Members of Operation Overdrive... an Earth Starfleet backed Ranger Project... I am totally aware... though i don't think it is safe to have rangers on board."

"Understood, but just let them integrate into your crew."

"Aye sir," Sugimori said as Black shook his hand and made it to the Turbolift.

"Be careful kev."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Captain's Star Log, April 22, 2050. The Columbia is heading towards the Dalron Singularity. Vulcan Star maps have revealed that this singularity shoots out some interesting stuff... this will be a good test of the Columbia's new Weapons, and the new Reaction engine, a modified Engine that will automatically adjust our speed and heading if needed."

"Captain," K'ey'ra said, "There seems to be some fluctuations in our warp field... Nothing too iffy, but i would recommend drop- Sir... Intruder alert... Engineering."

"I'll go," Sugimori said, "This trip's been so boring, i think i need some excitement... wanna come along for ol time sake?"

"Sure," K'ey'ra said.

When the two got to engineering, they found the engineering crew bound by vines and knocked out..

"My scanner reads two life signs... one human..." K'ey'ra said, dropping her voice to a whisper, "one Borg."

"Maddie, Xander, is that you?"

"Kev?" Xander Bly said, not looking too badly for a sixty year old man... Actually, he looked only 24.

"Kevin?" Maddie said, stoic as ever after her assimilation into the Borg Collective over forty years ago. Needless to say, she still looked young. No doubt because of her magical nature.

"You guys do know that you are trespassing on an earth Starfleet ship... i will have to confine you to the brig."

"Sorry," Xander said, "But we can't go back to earth... you know why too."

"Yeah, Maddie's Cortical Implant..."

"Those fools do not appreciate me just because of the fact that i was assimilated..."

"Tell me about it," Sugimori said, "I had to convince Starfleet that i wouldn't bite their heads off."

"Maybe we should allow them to stay aboard as Crew... I think Ensign Harborough has an eye patch we can use to hide Maddie's Cortical implant."

"Thank you," Maddie said, her Borg nature breaking down for a second as she seemed to smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Captain," Alliseya Varinov, chief engineer, said, "they attacked me and the other engineers."

"And?" Sugimori said, "If you felt threatened, wouldn't you protect yourself?"

"Yes, but that's beside the point."

"No," K'ey'ra said, "The captain is totally aware of the situation, and he has talked to Admiral Forrest... They will be brought on as crew... Rocca will be stationed on the bridge at Science. Bly will be our new Communications officer... we have been needing those positions filled for some time now."

"Is that understood?" Sugimori said, sounding as commanding as he could with the humor in his voice.

"AYE SIR!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXX

"Captain's log, Supplemental, We are about to test out our new Reaction Engine. If this works, we will be able to change courses on a whim."

"Helm," Sugimori said, "Prepare to activate the Reaction Engine... program it to go to warp one, and hone in on the last known Coordinates of the Enterprise... they are supposed to meet us there."

"Ready sir," The helmsman said, "On your mark."

"Engage."

With a flash of light, the Columbia roared to warp. However, there was no time to celebrate.

"Captain," Maddie said, "The... the reaction engine has fused to the main engine... Sir... We are Exceeding MAX--"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is everyone alright?" Sugimori said, picking himself off of the floor, "Report!"

"Ensign Hamilton is dead," K'ey'ra said, "Warp Drive is shot... We lost 6 others... including Varinov."

"Where are we?"

"Captain," Xander said, an unknown fear present in his voice, "I don't know."

"CAPTAIN!" Maddie said, hysterical, "THE BORG!"

To Be Continued.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heheheh... Tune into the next chapter, when the Operation Overdrive Rangers send their new Zords into battle...

This is an OO fic, but it is also really heavily trek. However, i am placing this story in the PR section for continuity... All other CoU fics are ranger ones... and so is this one, mostly.


	2. The Delta Quadrant

Hmm... i left a cliffhanger in last chapter... I might wanna save him.

Chapter 2: The Delta Quadrant.

"Holy... shit..." Sugimori said, "There are at least 30 cubes... how far away are we from Earth?"

"Over 300 Million light years from our previous location... the computer is also reporting that we achieved Warp 9.9"

"Holy shit..." Sugimori said as the Borg Cutting Beam sliced into the ship.

"Sir, I recommend that we evacuate!" K'ey'ra said.

"Sugimori to Raptor, 76 and one Beagle to beam up."

When everyone was in the Raptor, the ship blasted out of the Shuttlebay, gunning the engines as the Columbia shuddered and exploded.

"Did you get the core?"

"I got the computer core," Maddie said, "yes."

"Woof!" Porthos barked, jumping on Sugimori's lap.

"Hey Porthos," Sugimori said, "glad we brought you along?"

"Woof!" the beagle barked happily.

"I recommend activating the distress signal," K'ey'ra said, "And finding a place for Maddie to rest... she does... look like hell."

"I haven't been able to regenerate for the last two days..." Maddie said.

"Activate the Distress signal, and maddie, try laying down... that's the best we can do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Captain's log stardate 51472.3. The Voyager is making good time in our latest attempt to escape from the Borg."

Captain Kathryn Janeway grinned as she read the small report that Naomi Wildman had given her, on one of her heroes.

"Enter."

Seven of Nine, the former Borg Drone formerly known as Annika Hansen, walked in, a look of worry on her face.

"Captain," Seven said, "We have received a distress call... it resembles an older type of signal... the computer identified it as Earth Starfleet."

"Hmm..." Janeway said, "You seem worried about something else."

"The distress call comes from Borg Space."

"What do you think we should do, Seven?" Janeway said, steepling her fingers, "We can ignore this distress call, and doom whoever sent it, or we can go back, and probably save them."

"I don't know captain."

"Mr. Paris," Janeway said.

"Yeah, Captain."

"Plot an intercept course for the distress signal, Maximum warp."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shields down to fifty percent... Half the Borg ships are toast... Correction, We have no shields... one more hit-"

As K'ey'ra clenched the sides of the tactical readout, the Borg ship ready to kill them all blew up in a shower of light and explosions.

"Kev," The vulcan said, "A friendly ship is hailing us."

"This is Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager, Do you need Assistance?"

K'ey'ra looked at the tactical display, which revealed that the Borg ships had retreated, and the only ship left was NCC- 74656: U.S.S. Voyager.

"This is Kevin Sugimori of the Raptor... Yes, I have seventy-six people and one Beagle that is needing a place to stay... Needless to say, some of us haven't had a bath in a day and a half, and the dog just ate some cheddar."

"Prepare for docking," Janeway said, noticing the unconscious form of Maddie, "Is that a Borg?"

"Former," Sugimori said, "She doesn't have an Alcove... if she doesn't get to one soon, she may die."

"Harry, Beam them all directly to Cargo Bay 2, Seven, prepare an Alcove... You just got yourself a friend."

"A friend, Captain?"

"You'll see when they get there."

"Aye, Captain."

Voyager Cargo Bay 2.

Sugimori and Xander helped Maddie into the regeneration Alcove as Captain Janeway entered the Cargo Bay.

"Captain Sugimori," Janeway said, "I am Kathryn Janeway, Captain of the Voyager."

"Good to meet you," Sugimori said, "Thank you for allowing my crew member to use an Alcove."

"Your mission patch says Columbia... The columbia was listed as Missing in Action. On April 24 2050," Janeway said, looking at the patch, "What happened?"

"Our Reaction Engine fritzed up... it launched us into this place, and right into a Borg Assault."

"You know the Borg?"

"Ma'am," Sugimori said, "You attack a Cube with a 400 foot tall Robot then ask me if i know the Borg."

"Captain," K'ey'ra said, "The crew has been able to do their business... what do you propose we do now?"

"That is up to Janeway," Sugimori said, "We're a group without a ship. My crew is willing to help yours in any way possible."

"I will think about it. In the mean time, i'll have Quarters made ready for your crew. We should have enough room."

"Thank you, Captain." Sugimori said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Captain's Log, Supplemental," Janeway said, "This day is becoming more and more fun. With the discovery of the crew of the lost Earth Starfleet ship Columbia, we have a problem on our hands. What do we do? Allow Sugimori's crew to leave back on Sugimori's Raptor, or do I grant them Field Commissions and allow them to stay on board?"

Janeway sighed.

She didn't like that the Borg would attack a ship like the Raptor, but she couldn't help but fear that if she let them stay on the ship, the Borg would come after them in force.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm sorry, Captain" Janeway said, "However, I can give you coordinates to a friendly world."

"I understand," Sugimori said, though K'ey'ra could tell that he was pissed, "We will leave immediately."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the Raptor left the ship, Janeway felt her stomach sink, like she made the wrong decision or something of that nature.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A day later

"Kev," K'ey'ra said, "We're receiving a distress signal... It's the Voyager... it's under attack by the Borg."

"Computer, Plot intercept course, Maximum Warp."

"Ready."

"Engage."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Janeway held on as Voyager sustained major damage. Janeway had sent a distress signal, but by the time any ship received it, Voyager would probably be space dust...

However, as she closed her eyes, Harry almost jumped out of his skin.

"Captain, One of the Borg ships... it just blew up!"

"Who fired the torpedo?"

"The raptor," Tuvok said, "Captain, It's gone to warp... Wait... it just dropped out of warp... according to my sensors, the Borg ship seems confused."

"The Picard Maneuver..." Janeway said,... wait... the Raptor is keeping on with it."

"The Borg ship is unable to defend itself... the Raptor seems to have made the Borg Cube dizzy."

"Fire."

"Sugimori to Janeway," Sugimori said, "You rang?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kevin Sugimori, I have decided to give you a UFP Starfleet commission, along with all the members of your crew... These are not provisional ranks... They are full ones, so don't worry," Janeway said, seeing the reactions that some of Sugimor's crew were giving, "Kevin, you will be given the rank of Commander, however, since i have a first officer, You will be made Second officer on this ship... Unless Chakotay wants to share."

"Captain," Chakotay said, "It is allowable to have 2 first officers."

"True."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Personal Log," Sugimori said, affixing the three rank pips to his uniform, "Stardate 51473.6. I feel that it is ironic. A day ago, i was captain of a Warp Five ship. Now I'm Auxiliary executive officer. Either fate hates me, or this is another way of destiny saying that i need to slow down."

Sugimori grinned. Xander had been immediately promoted to head Medical assistance when Janeway found out his training as a Medic.

K'ey'ra was now in security. Maddie...

Maddie was still in Cargo Bay 2.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cargo Bay 2

"You seem Conflicted," Seven said, "You want to help the Overdrive Rangers, but you don't want to hurt them by sending them machinery that isn't finished."

"Seven," Maddie said, "I know I'm supposed to be Borg about this, but i haven't heard the call of the collective in a while... more than a year or what ever... I have Sugimori Syndrome... I want the Zords to not fall just because they aren't finished."

"Irrelevant," Seven said, "You must send them their 'Zords'... "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mack Hartford was hating himself now... The rangers had been dispatched to the planet to stop an enemy who almost seemed to be created by Moltor, an enemy they had started to fight before the being had turned tail and left off planet. But now, the monster was huge, and their new Zords weren't coming down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sugimori to Rocca," Sugimori said, "Why aren't the Zords down there?"

"They aren't finished yet... they don't have any plating..."

"Send them down anyway... I hate to do that, but the rangers are getting their asses handed to them."

"Aye."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the Zords finally heeded the Rangers calls, they looked rough. They were all ready, aside from the fact that wires were visible... and... no plating.

"Let's do this, Megazord Formation."

When the Zord formed, the Monster laughed.

"Your zord... it's ... NAKED!"

"Hit it!"

As the Zord struck the monster, the gears of the zord moved, showing anyone that could see a powerful sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sorry about having to sent the StarDrive Megazord out when it clearly needed some clothes," Sugimori said, making the rangers chuckle nervously.

"Commander," Andrew Hartford said, "We only agreed to join this crew because of Moltor... i would appreciate it if the next time my rangers went on a mission, their Megazord looked finished."

"Got ya," Sugimori said, "Dismissed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maddie sat in the Mess hall, looking out the window.

"Hello there," a young voice said, "You seem sad."

"You're Naomi Wildman," Maddie said, "I... guess i am a little bit disheartened."

"You act like Seven, you know?" Naomi said, "Though you act more human..."

"Naomi," Ensign Samantha Wildman said, "Don't agitate her."

"It is alright... Ensign," Maddie said, "I sometimes need some help putting things in perspective... I let my care for this crew undermine my judgement..."

Ensign Wildman smiled, "You didn't want to put the Rangers in a position where they could have died. That's perfectly alright."

"Naomi Wildman," Seven of Nine said, walking in... It is time for our game of Kadis-Kot... Ensign Rocca, would you like to join?"

"Sure... but you will have to teach me," Maddie said, "I never learned."

"Never too late to learn," Neelix said, setting up the board, "Computer, start a 4 person game of Kadis-Kot."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heh, I'm seriously trying to have the Overdrive Rangers play more of a role in this story... but i dunno how exactly to do this. I will figure out though.

I have college during the week, so if i don't post a lot, don't worry. I am going to keep posting.

Later

UltiMuus.


	3. Phalanx

Hmmmm.. I am portable now... so it shouldn't be too hard for me to type... though don't expect TOO much in the next 2 weeks... gonna be working on stuff and trying to upgrade a 7 year old Compaq... hopefully…hmmm...

Chapter 3: Phalanx

51479.6

Xander Bly ran his fist into the Duranium wall of Sickbay, planting a nice dent in the wall.

If there was anything that was remotely called Temporal home sickness, he was feeling it.

"Lieutenant Bly," The Doctor said, "Is there a reason that you just put a fairly large dent in my Sickbay?"

"Sorry, Doc," Xander said, "I just feel so out of place..."

"Maybe you should converse with people... I have noticed that you have quite a rapport with Samantha Wildman," The Doctor said, giving out his sage advice the best he could, "I know it's difficult for you as someone from a totally different time. But look at the ones who came to this time with you. I thought i would never see a Borg cry."

"Maddie cried?" Xander asked.

"You know, even after 43 some-odd years of not being in the collective, Ensign Rocca still acts ninety percent Borg."

"The ten percent is her emotions..."

"That's right..."

"What about Kev, and K'ey'ra?"

"Well, Commander Sugimori is about as neglectful of his health as Captain Janeway. And our female Vulcan Lieutenant Commander was in here about a week ago after Vorik tried to force her to mate... and i thought he had gone through Pon Farr already."

"I don't like those words...," Xander said, shuddering, "The last time i heard those words, i got tossed through an apartment building by Kira... i mean K'ey'ra..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I've seen this woman before... When Grumm tried to invade the past while i was a ranger," Sugimori said, looking over a padd with K'ey'ra, "Sydney Drew..."

Tom Paris heard the last part of that sentence and joined the two at their table, "Yeah, she's my grandmother... she's still alive today... 314 years old... she's older than Admirals Vretak and Teal'c"

"I know them too," Sugimori said, "And believe it or not, Vretak is over 400, Teal'c is 359."

"Captain's log, Stardate 51479.8," Janeway started her log, "Sensors show a gaseous anomaly about 400 light years away from our position. As Commander Sugimori has pointed out after looking through our logs, it might not be a good idea to investigate this anomaly… but I have a feeling we might get lucky."

"Well," Janeway said, looking at the anomaly in the astrometrics lab, "What are we looking at?"

"It seems to be just a Gaseous anomaly," Seven of Nine said, "However, as Commander Sugimori is fond of pointing out, our curiosity has gotten the best of us before."

Sugimori looked at the screen, subconsciously fiddling with his combadge, "Hmm…"

"You have an idea, Commander?" Janeway asked.

"Yes, Captain," Sugimori said, "But it's something that my Draconic brethren call extremely stupid."

"Well," Janeway said, "This is open season, whaddya got?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Cap'n?" Tom said, "You sure we wanna do that?"

"No," Janeway said, "However, it's the fastest way to get through this nebula… and it should be a good mapping mission… You don't want to spend 2 days in the Raptor with B'elanna, Sugimori, and K'ey'ra?"

"B'elanna, yes," Tom said, "Kev and K'ey'ra, no."

"You know what I mean," Janeway said, grinning.

"I know," Tom said, "When do you want us to depart from the ship?"

"ASAP."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Next day.

Tom and B'elanna were definitely enjoying the time off on the Raptor. Apparently sugimori had failed to tell Janeway that only one crewmember was actually needed to keep the thing up and running, so the two were now cuddling.

K'ey'ra, on the other hand, was turning things in her mind. Did she do the right things all those years ago? Should she have separated from Sugimori like that? Was it right for her Vulcan mind to be thinking of these, for her to be showing the emotions that she had been for the last week or two?

Sugimori sat at the science station, looking over the data that was streaming in.

"Intriguing," the commander said, "Raptor to Voyager, you getting this?"

"This is Voyager," Janeway said over the comm, "Fascinating. Commander, what do you see?"

"Just using my eyes, I'm seeing all these different particles… cap'n I think there was a battle here… there's all this debris… Oh my…"

"Commander Sugimori?" Janeway said, standing up, "What's wrong?"

"There's a Federation ship in this thing… NCC-90945… U.S.S Phalanx… Captain… it's what's left of an Excelsior Class."

"How long has it been here?"

"I don't know… I'm reading 3 life signs… two are human, the other I can't get a tab on."

"So there is Life support on that ship?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Sugimori said, "Do you want us to check it out?"

"Yes, Be careful."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the Raptor Crew beamed aboard the Phalanx, Sugimori pulled out his tricorder, trying to find the lifesigns.

"Scans show lifesigns five decks above us, on what seems to be the bridge."

"Commander," B'Elanna said, "my scans show that the Turbolift has minimum power… we should be able to use it to get to the bridge."

"Bridge," Sugimori said as they entered the turbolift.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the group entered the bridge, they were met by two people holding phasers at their heads. They even seemed to ignore that the people who just entered the bridge seemed to be Starfleet.

"Calm down, Lieutenant," Sugimori said, "I'm Commander Kevin Sugimori of the Starship Voyager."

"Did I hear someone say Commander of a Starship Voyager?" An old man's voice creaked, "Lieutenant Coleman, it's alright… I don't recognize the ship, but he sounds Starfleet, and southern,… and Scottish. Bring him to me."

When Sugimori was led to where the old man was sitting, his eyes scanned over the man.

"Admiral Leonard Horatio McCoy," the old man said, "Welcome aboard the Phalanx… who are your friends… Is that a Klingon?"

"Only Half," B'Elanna said, "Lieutenant Junior Grade B'Elanna Torres."

"Lieutenant Tom Paris," Tom said.

"Lieutenant Commander K'ey'ra," K'ey'ra said, nodding her head.

"Well I'll be," McCoy said, forcing a smile, "A Vulcan."

Sugimori scanned McCoy with a tricorder, sighing as he read the results.

"Admiral," Sugimori said, "You're Dying."

"I know, son." McCoy said, "You don't live for almost 180 years without knowing you'll croak someday."

"Admiral," The third person, who Sugimori recognized as a Tellarite, "You need to rest."

"I'll be fine…" McCoy said, coughing, "I always knew that I would die after a federation ship found us…"

Sugimori ran his Tricorder over McCoy and pulled a hypospray out of his First Aid kit. As McCoy saw the device, he sighed.

"Son," the elderly man said, "No need to save me."

"Nonsense," Sugimori said, "A rule in Starfleet, We rescue our own."

McCoy started to struggle.

"No, I have lived a full life… take the two here… get them to the Alpha quadrant."

"Admiral, stay still, we may be able to help you," K'ey'ra said.

"You're Vulcan, Do you know Spock?" McCoy asked, coughing again.

"No, should i?"

"I guess not, you just sounded like a female version of him for a minute."

McCoy hacked some more.

"Corlun, Coleman, Go with him. Go back to his ship… Go home to the Alpha Quadrant." McCoy said, "That's my final order to you. Lieutenant Commander, would you do me a favor?"

"What is it, Admiral?" K'ey'ra asked.

"Mind Meld with me… so at least one person can relay the information I've figured out over the years… might help your chief medical officer."

Kira nodded and went through with McCoy's last wish.

"If you ever see a man named Spock," McCoy said after the mind meld, "Tell him… that, though I might have been harsh on him many times before, I'm glad I met him… and other vulcans…"

With that, McCoy started to slip unconscious. Sugimori tried to keep him alive, but when the Tricorder started the low pitched drone, he sighed.

"He wanted to die." K'ey'ra said, a tear in her eye.

"Commander," Sugimori said, "Are you crying?"

"I know I shouldn't, sir," K'ey'ra said, "But… by Mind Melding with him… I believe he has imparted me with more than wisdom… I believe I now possess the knowledge of how to make an interesting batch of beans."

Sugimori grinned from ear to ear. For the first time in 43 years… or in this case, over 300 years, K'ey'ra had just cracked a joke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fire," Janeway said as all the Bridge crew of the Voyager stood at attention.

The torpedo destroyed the Phalanx, so that no other life form could use it for it's own nefarious ploy.

20 minutes earlier, the Voyager had entered McCoy's body into space.

The Phalanx had been missing in action since before the Voyager got sent into the Delta Quadrant.

Now that it had been destroyed, the only federation ship that they knew that was in the Quadrant was the Voyager.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come in," Sugimori said in reply to the chiming of his door.

When the door opened, Sugimori gasped.

"Hey," K'ey'ra said, wearing a yellow t-shirt and black gym shorts, "I—"

"You look almost human… Ki, what's with the sudden change?"

"For the last week, I've been thinking over the last 43 years… not including our jump into the future… I think I was foolish to end our relationship just because of our differences… I think mind-melding with McCoy helped me see that… that's why I let my hair down… and am speaking with contractions again."

Sugimori actually smiled, and almost jumped out of his skin when he heard her next statement.

"Kev, I want to try out the relationship again… no more secrets."

Sugimori grinned, "I've been waiting 43 years for you to say that. For a cyborg, that is nearly an eternity."

As they kissed, Sugimori just had to ask one thing, "So, what about the captain, does she know about the look change?"

"Yeah. And she knows partially why I'm doing this."

"So, are you K'ey'ra, or Kira?"

"We will see," she said, "I don't mind either."

"Ok, Kira."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lieutenant," Samantha Wildman said, "I had a great time."

"I did too," Xander said, "So… you want to go out again sometime?"

"I'd love to," Ensign Wildman said, "When?"

"This Friday, in Holodeck 1."

"Sound's good," Samantha said, kissing Xander on the lips, "See you then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hmm… yaes, I got this chapter finished. I've been busy, all with my brother's wedding and my college. But heck, I do like Office 2007.

Next chapter is gonna be fun to write.


	4. The Overdrive Conspiracy Part 1

Well, this stuff is getting fun.

Thanks to all who have been reading. Without you, the reviewer, I doubt I'd still be writing. But I guess it's time enough to start the chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4: The Overdrive Conspiracy: Part 1

51482.3

"Computer, begin personal log," Chakotay said, "It seems that some of the crew are not happy with our current progress, or the difficulties of the missions they have been having to go on. I am prepared to ask Captain Janeway for advice on this matter."

As Chakotay finished his log, he strode to the Replicator, and ordered a beverage that Commander Sugimori had introduced to him.

"Cappuccino, double shot of expresso, hot."

As the beverage materialized, the native american shook his head. Two weeks ago, he would have never picked up a cup of the beverage. How things change when there is a team called Overdrive on board.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sugimori sat in the center chair of the USS Voyager, watching the stars go by as the ship screamed past at warp 9.

"Stations, report," Sugimori said, waiting for his shift to end.

"Commander," The second shift helmsman , one Vaughn Williams said, "Nothing to report."

The other stations pretty much stated the same things, and Sugimori was glad when Captain Janeway made it to the bridge.

"Report," The captain said.

"Nothing out of the ordinary captain, just your normal Delta Quadrant space dust, Astrometrics reported two comets, Harry has been working on a new piece on his clarinet, and i have a date with Lieutenant K'ey'ra, Kira... eh... I'm still confused on how i should address her. "

"Go meet her and ask her," Janeway said, a smile on her features, "Oh, and commander, I believe she has been asking to be called by Kira… I don't remember the last name she gave."

Sugimori smiled, "Got it. Permission to leave the bridge."

"Permission granted, What program are you two going to try?"

"The translucent waterfalls of Caldonis 3," Sugimori said, "She wanted to try it."

"May I suggest the Waterfalls on Vulcan? They are very therapeutic… and romantic," Janeway said, "Go on, she'll kill you if you don't get there fast."

"Aye, Cap'n."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mack," Crewman Dax Lo said, "Why did you want to meet with us… we're all on shift."

"Yeah, Mack," Chief Petty Officer Veronica Robinson said, "Some of us have actual assignments on the ship."

"Hate to say it," Rose Ortiz said, "But I would expect Commander Sugimori to pop in at any moment and reprimand us all."

"He won't have the chance… Will's gonna meet us… he's already been told about this…" Mackenzie Hartford said, "Guys… what I'm about to tell you is top secret… My dad, as you know, has been pretty much back burner-ed by the crew of the ship… he's been reduced to a has been… we're gonna help him…"

"How do you propose this?" Ronny asked, not liking how this conversation was going.

"We're gonna hijack a shuttlepod and get the hell outta dodge… To hell with this Ranger Business.. to hell with Starfleet."

"Janeway to Ortiz, Robinson," Janeway's voice said, over the comm, "Come to my ready room."

"Aye Captain."

"Thank the goddess," Rose said, "I was starting to get sick listening to this bull shit."

"I hear you," Ronny said, "You can mutiny, but leave us out of it."

"Then leave your morpher here." Mack said, pulling a phaser.

Rose tapped a button on the watch that she always wore, and initiated a site to site transport to Janeway's Ready Room, where Will Aston was waiting for them.

"Rose, Ronny," Janeway said, "Will was just telling me about…"

"Captain," Ronny said, "Put that asshole in the brig."

"Why?"

"Sugimori to Janeway," Sugimori practically yelled over the com, We have a Mutiny… Lo, both hartfords…"

"Security to Ready Room!" Ronny said over her combadge as she reached for her phaser.

"Do that, and Chakotay becomes captain prematurely."

A phaser beam lanced out and hit Will's hand, knocking the phaser out of it.

"Stand Down, mr. Aston." Tuvok said, "STAND DOWN!"

Will Tapped his combadge and StS transported to engineering, where B'Elanna had Mack by the throat.

"Mack!" Will said, only to get hit by 635 pounds of draconic muscle.

"Mr. Aston," Sugimori said, "Your group is under arrest for attempting a mutiny on a Starfleet vessel, injuring members of my crew, and pissing me off."

"Ow… I feel like I can taste my spleen," Will said, spitting out blood, "And I feel like my stomach is in my arm."

"Too bad for you," Sugimori said, manhandling the ranger into a standing position, "Computer, Site to Site transport to Brig."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Auxiliary First officer's log, stardate 51482.5. I have looked over the surveillance footage of the attempted mutiny. But one question remains… Why did they do it. Have they just simply lost their marbles? Will they try again? And why did the two female members of Overdrive not assist? I don't have the answers to these questions, but I will find out."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To be Continued.


	5. The Overdrive Conspiracy Part 2

Chapter 5: The Overdrive Conspiracy part 2

Veronica Robinson sighed as she looked at the 4 men currently in the brig. She had thought she knew them, but it was evident that she was very much wrong.

"Why?" Ronny said, looking at Mack, "Why throw your life away... We're in the fricking DELTA QUADRANT! Did you think you would get far if you got outta here?"

"Shut up, Traitor," Dax said, "You like it on this ship... stay here... Stay on this stupid ship... you'll never get home... We will... back to our own time..."

"You are all demented...," Ronny said, walking out the door of the Brig.

Andrew Hartford shook his head... he hated what he was going to have to do, but it was up to him now...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Captain Janeway was still shook up a bit over the events that had transpired only hours before.

"Captain," Sugimori said, "I'm sorry... after Lo and Hartford hit Kira, all i thought about was getting her to safety and chasing after the perps..."

"You did well, Kevin," Janeway said, "You did the best you could... How's Kira?"

"She is recovering nicely... However," Sugimori said, "I think they're gonna try it again... this just screams Repeat Performance..."

"Janeway to Tuvok," Janeway said, concerned, "I fear that Overdrive is gonna go Snafu again... keep up the patrols."

"Aye, Captain."

"I also think that Ortiz and Robinson should be put in protective custody."

"I agree."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Overdrive members still loyal to Hartford effortlessly took out the guards. All it took was them Morphing, and they were able to break free.

"Tuvok to Security, Breach of Brig... Perps are armed and Dangerous... They are Morphed..."

Sugimori heard that from sick bay.

"Commander," The Doctor said, "I wouldn't advise going out there..."

"Doc, i was morphing and fighting evil doers since before your creator's grandma was an egg in her mamma's womb... i know what i'm doing... I think"

"Just be careful."

"Aye."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the 3 overdrive rangers and their mentor ran through the halls, they shot down everyone in their path, making a trail of injuries towards the Main shuttlebay, where a small shuttlecraft would be hijacked to make their escapes. Mack had wanted to steal the raptor, but as one of the ones who got to stay in Engineering, he knew about the having to be related to Sugimori to have full control of the ship.

"Going somewhere?" Sugimori said, his sword drawn, "I won't let you get to the shuttle bay."

"I'm sorry commander, but you will fall like the rest of these fools," Mack said, not noticing sugimori activate a black device on his arm.

"Dragon Heart," Sugimori said, "Power Up!"

When the renegade Rangers looked again, Sugimori was replaced by a being in black armor.

"Come and get some, Mackie..." Sugimori said, egging the Red ranger on.

As the rangers attacked the lone knight, a lone figure, cloaked from the sensors, watched the battle, viewing his student in action.

"Go get 'em."

As the 3 male rangers and the mentor struggled to stand, security teams started to come closer. Sugimori had demorphed from his knight form, and was standing there, waiting for something stupid to happen.

"Commander," Tuvok said, "Are you OK?"

"Just peachy... WATCH OUT!"

Mack threw a smoke grenade down, filling the entire corridor with the smoggish fog.

When the smoke started to clear, The rangers were gone, and Sugimori was running after them.

"Commander!" Tuvok said, "Wait!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sugimori to Kim," Sugimori said, "Kill all power to Main shuttlebay doors."

"Can't, commander," Harry said, "Someone's blocking me from the shuttlebay"

"Just let them go," A voice all too familiar to Sugimori said, "They may have won their freedom, but freedom isn't good unless you can keep it... and they didn't bring any females."

Sugimori nodded, "We lost it... Tell Captain Janeway that i will be paying her a visit in her quarters."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Commander," Janeway said, "You did what you could. They seemed to be ready to leave the ship... and though i hate it that they had to go through the wrong channels to do it, they did."

"I know, Captain," Sugimori said, "However, Ortiz and Robinson stayed aboard... apparently they had no intention of helping their former compatriots."

"Don't worry about it... Just go back to the bridge... it is supposed to be your duty shift until 1930 hours... it's only 1845."

"Aye captain."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sugimori sat again in the Captain's chair, looking at the viewscreen with boredom and mirth.

"Commander," Harry said, "I am... reading transwarp signatures... holy shit... that is huge..."

"Commander," Tuvok said, "I am picking up a borg ship of an unknown class... it seems to be eight cubes... combined together."

"Looks to be lunch for my Raptor," Sugimori said, bounding towards the Turbolift, "You have the bridge."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the Raptor launched from the Main Shuttlebay, it fired it's Warp Engines.

On the Bridge, Janeway was watching the small Capital ship go to warp, "Harry," Janeway said, "How fast is that thing going?"

"Captain, either i drank too much last night, or the readout is stating the impossible... he's going Warp 20."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sugimori sighed as the Raptor caught up to the Fusion Cube, normal phasers firing as fast as he could hit the firing buttons.

"Computer, ready a spread of Bio-Torpedoes, 100 max yield... Fire."

As the Torpedoes fired, The Raptor dropped out of warp, screaming back to Voyager.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the Raptor landed on Voyager, Kira, and Seven were waiting for them, along with a pissed off Janeway.

"Oh, hey, Sorry... the Raptor was hungry... and you know about raptors, when they get hungry, they tend to run like a Porsche on acid."

"Our readouts told us that you were going Warp 20," Janeway said, "I want that technology."

"I don't like that tone..." Sugimori said, "If i knew that i would get this much flak about busting a new threat to the Federation, i would have stayed home and got assimilated."

Janeway sidestepped past sugimori into the craft, only to be stopped by three voices, none of them sugimori's.

"DO YOU WANT THIS SHIP TO BE BLOWN TO SMITHEREENS?" the three voices said.

When Janeway turned around, She found the owners of the voices: Q, Seven,...

"Who are you?" Janeway Screamed, looking at the man in armor with long hair and the long sideburns.

"I'm ONE PISSED OF SON OF A BITCH!!!" Dickson said, kinda irked.

"That, he is," Sugimori said, holding Janeway back before she self-destructed.

"Do you know this intruder?"

"I," Sugimori said, "Would be lying if i said that i did, and would be lying if i said that i didn't. Think of him as Q, but less annoying, non-omnipotent, and full of pro-wrestling type awesomeness, Captain Janeway, i introduce you to my mentor, General Joseph Dickson."

"Why will this ship blow up?"

"Simple, Kathy," Q said, "this little ship is the private property of one Kevin Sugimori, AuX. First Officer of the USS Voyager. That, and if anyone tries to tamper with anything, other than the main functions, the ship will self destruct, taking out this entire ship with it."

"However," Sugimori said, "I do have the tech manuals for integrating some of the systems with Federation ships... if you want that info."

"Just answer me one question," Janeway said, obviously calmed down, "Why didn't you tell me about Warp 20 capability? We could be halfway home by now."

"One, the drive isn't totally omnipotent, it can only stay at Warp 20 for about 1 and a half hours. Any more than that, it can fail like any other Warp drive."

"Ah," Janeway said, "Explains a lot... but it would help... Sorry for snapping."

"Eh," Sugimori said, "I was raised without a real mom or dad, so having a mother figure towering over my every decision is alright with me. Tosses a bit of sanity into the mix."

"We'll talk about that later," Janeway said, "Well, Q, Dickson, if it's alright with you, i think we will get back on our way. Thank you for the help."

"Be careful," Q said, dissapearing.

"And, please, let Kev pilot the thing." Dickson said, walking through one of his portals.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You were raised without a mother or Father?" Janeway said, looking at sugimori, "How did you survive through childhood?"

"I had good friends, and i was adopted by great people... and though they died before i obtained much guidance from them, i was able to go from there... i hope the ideals that they were able to impart to me did help me in some way."

"I think they did," Janeway said, "Go, you got early shift command tommorrow. I know you're a Cyborg, but even the cybernetic personnel need rest."

"Yes, ma'am," Sugimori said, giving a mock salute as he walked out of Janeway's ready room.

_He reminds me so much of me when i was younger, _Janeway thought, _Ah, the joys of youth."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heh, chapter six will be up soon, i hope.


	6. Facets of Command

Chapter 6: Facets of command

Kevin Sugimori sighed as he looked out of the window of Voyager's mess hall. Things had been going all wrong, with the Overdrive rangers' mutiny, a terrible loss of good, yet young officers, the forefront of the problems.

What Sugimori couldn't figure out is why they chose to break the standing order that he had put down while they were still on the Columbia.

"We all stick together, Overdrive, and Starfleet. We are one crew."

It didn't matter, well, not much anymore, at least. Now it was more of an inconvenience... that there were only two morphers around... and only two Overdrive rangers.

B'Elanna was ready to start the upgrading of the warp drive as soon as Janeway gave the word, but for now, all were waiting.

"Janeway to Sugimori," the voice on the Comm system was definitely the captain, not overly pissed, but irked about something, "Report to my ready room."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Sugimori got to the ready room, Janeway was there, a padd in her hand.

"You wanted to see me, captain?"

"Yes, Kevin," Janeway said, "Come in."

"What did you need to speak with me about?"

"Over the last week, you have been leaving the bridge without need to. When I place you in command, especially when i have to leave the bridge, you are not supposed to leave it unless i come back. That is tantamount to insubordination."

"I'm sorry," Sugimori said, "when i was in the military, for about two months i was stuck on a Nuclear sub. Since i was the ranking officer, aside from the Captain, i was put into command positions every once in a while... never did i get reprimanded for my leaving of the bridge."

Janeway smiled, "Tis okay. One must always be aware of the facets of command... when you are put in a captaining position, you gotta stick with it... Where's Kira?"

"Oh," Sugimori said, "She had to go to Cargo Bay 2... something about having to help Seven with something."

"Kira to Janeway," Kira said over the Comm, "Is my suicidal commander of a love interest in the ready room with you?"

"Yes," Janeway said, holding back a grin, "What do you need? I was just talking to him about being the captain... somewhat."

"I need him in cargo bay 2... he needs to help me with something... you can come along."

"Alrighty, on our way," Sugimori said, "Well, on my way."

"Acknowledged," Kira said, "Kira out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Sugimori and Janeway made it to Cargo Bay 2, they found it dark.

"Computer, Raise lights." Sugimori said, not guessing what would happen next.

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" All the senior staff, and those crewmen not on duty said.

"I have fallen for a trap," Sugimori said, remembering what day this was in normal days.

February 15.

It was his birthday.

As the Partygoers sang "For he's a Jolly Good Fellow" in Draconian, very damn well, as sugimori commented in his mind, Janeway grinned.

"Captain," Sugimori said, "I would like to venture that you put this celebration of my growing a year more senile together."

"And you would be right in that hypothesis," Janeway said, "But it was Kira who told me about this important day. Somehow it got deleted from all the starfleet records."

"I know," Sugimori said, "Keeps people from giving me surprise birthday parties."

Kira slid by the other people and latched onto sugimori, "Hey."

"Hola," Sugimori said, "Why did you tell her?"

"You have seemed to be bored for the last 47 years... not to mention the few hundred we missed getting flung to this time," Kira said, sounding as Vulcan as she could since she basically reverted to her old self, "You needed it... and i needed an excuse to eat a piece of chocolate cake."

Sugimori smiled. It seemed to him now that he was indeed in his own little piece of heaven...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just something that i came up with off the top of my head. Just sounded like fun, and i wanted to pop something up.

Later... Next chap is back to normal.

I think...


	7. Those Who Traverse the Stars Part 1

Hmmm... people like this stuff, apparently.

And don't worry, you haven't seen the last of Operation Overdrive.

Chapter 7: Those Who Traverse the Stars.

B'Elanna wanted to cry.

Of course, that was un-klingon of her, but since Captain Janeway ordered she and Seven to start the upgrades to the warp drive, she had been going nonstop, only with small breaks here and there.

The two women had been working for two days straight, and B'Elanna was tired.

"Lieutenant," Kira said, "You look like shit. Go get some rest."

"I can't," B'Elanna said, "I can't let Seven do all this on her own..."

"We don't have to be able to get to Warp 20 right away... how much more speed have you been able to afford us?"

"We have Warp 12 right now... if i have another couple days, we MAY have Warp 14... I'm not too sure about 15 yet."

"Well, Seven is ordered to regenerate, and you might wanna get some sleep too."

"But."

"That's an order straight from me, B'Elanna," Sugimori said, "You ain't superwoman."

"Aye sir," B'Elanna said, "But what if... what if the Borg come?"

"Weapons aren't offline, we'll be safe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two Days later

The crew of the USS Voyager were absolutely shaken up by the turn of events. They had received a transmission from the Alpha Quadrant, telling that there had been a catastrophe at Deep Space 9, a pivotal space station in the Alpha quadrant.

"Naomi, honey," Samantha Wildman said, Xander right by her, "In the mail feed from the Alpha Quadrant, i found out some terrible news..."

"What's wrong, mommy?" Naomi said, "Wait... is... daddy gone?"

"Yes," Samantha said, "He was killed in the Lower Core of Deep Space 9."

Naomi started to cry. She didn't know her father, per se, but his blood ran through her veins...

"Who did it?"

"We don't know exactly..." Xander said, "I'm sorry Nai."

Naomi ran out of her quarters, running to the only ones who really knew her troubles.

When she got to Astrometrics, Seven and Sugimori were looking over a gravimetric distortion that could threaten the ship.

"Naomi Wildman," Seven said, "You seem to be malfunctioning."

"Seven," Sugimori said, "She prolly just found out that she lost her father."

"How did you know?" Naomi asked.

"Who do you think was unlucky enough to have to break the news to your mother?" Sugimori said, scratching his head, "I know i flipped out when i found out that my biological father had dissapeared."

"What was your father like?" Naomi asked, tears still in her eyes.

Sugimori walked over to the replicator and ordered a handkerchief, which he promptly handed to Naomi, "He was a man of honor and strength... a fitting man who led my homeland well... he was a King... the King of the draconic continent of Arcadia... But he acted like he was just a normal person... he was even a Captain in the Draconic Starfleet before the Dissapearance.

Sugimori walked back over to the replicator, this time ordering a tall glass of water, cold, with lemon, "I know my mother was proud of him... but when she captained a ship to stop the Rimaki attack, her ship was assimilated by the Borg... My father cried for days after she was assimilated.

"But he was also a stubborn old fool... the day he disappeared, they decided to test a new propulsion drive... one that i can't remember the name to... Oh well... they tried it, and the Overseeing Legacy was never heard from again."

Sugimori gulped down a bit of water and grinned, "We all lose loved ones. It's a fact of life. We can either weep and dwell on them, or we can remember them and go forward. As those who survive, we must keep going, for we are those who traverse the stars."

Naomi was still sad, but apparently Sugimori's words had some... meaning..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mommy," Naomi said as Samantha and Xander tucked her into bed, "Sorry for running away earlier."

"That's ok," Samantha said, "At least you came back... where did you go?"

"Astrometrics... Commander Sugimori told me about his dad."

"Well," Samantha said, "Time to go to bed, Night honey."

"Night Mom, Night, Xander."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next day

Sugimori sat in the Center chair, looking over some odd sensor readings.

"Tom," Sugimori said, "did you see that?"

"you mean the silverish shimmer that almost looks like it could envelop the ship and all aboard?" Tom replied, pressing a few buttons, "sir... it seems to be a gravimetric distortion that... just seems to be... wandering."

"Curious," Kira said, walking onto the bridge followed by Seven, Maddie, and Chakotay, "Commander, Astrometrics just went down... not like anything we've seen in a while... just went offline, and we can't get it back on line."

"Sir," Tom said, "There is a ship coming out of that Distortion."

"Red alert," Sugimori said, "Captain to the Bridge."

"On my way."

"Commander," Kira said,"The markings of the ship reveal it to be one U.S.S. Sugimori... It looks to be a W5 ship to me... Guess they didn't get the memorandum of your health."

"I like the name," Sugimori said, "but how did it get here..?

"Commander," Harry said, "We're being hailed... audio only."

"On Audio."

"This is Captain Jack Landors of the Earth Starfleet Vessel U.S.S. Sugimori. We seem to be lost."

Sugimori didn't signal to reply just yet... he just grinned.

"I haven't seen him in quite a few years... he made it to captain... damn him, he out ranks me."

"Do you wish to reply?" Harry asked.

Sugimori nodded.

"This is Commander Kevin... Sugimori, of the Federation starship Voyager. Looks like you're way out of your way."

"Kev?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sugimori, Kira, Maddie, and Xander stood inside Transporter room 2, waiting for Captain Janeway to make her way there.

When she made it, she nodded to Harry, who was at the controls, who initiated the transport.

When Jack rematerialized, he looked at Sugimori, who still looked young.

"I kind of wish i had magic...," Jack said, long since bald and somewhat bearded, the grey in the beard very visible, "i would still have the dreads... It is you kev. How have you been?"

"Good," Sugimori said, looking at another member of Captain Landor's Crew, "Bridge... Are you sure you don't have Dragon's blood or magic in you? You don't look a day over 23."

"Like i have said many times before, commander, "Bridge said, "I don't have special blood, and as far as i know, i'm not gifted with magic... you could say that i don't age... but i don't know why... it's like something doesn't want me to. I mean, if i could, i definitely would put on a few years... i mean, Jack looks cool and everything... Sky's older than shit... Sophie... well... man i wish i could age I--"

"Lieutenant," Jack said, trying to cut Bridge's rant short, "You're ranting again."

"He's interesting, like Harry...," Janeway said, "I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway, commanding officer of the Voyager, My XO is ill at the moment, and i see you know my AXO, Commander Sugimori."

"Once a Ranger," Sugimori said, grinning, "Jack, i would like to introduce Lieutenant Commander Kira Ford, Lieutenant Xander Bly, and Ensign Madison Rocca."

"Nice to meet you all... who the hell is that?" Jack said as Seven of Nine entered, "Wow."

"Did you remember to take your Viagra this morning, Jack?" Sugimori said.

"You have no right asking someone that," Maddie said, "You and Kira kept us from regenerating last night... you were that loud."

Sugimori's face became a bright red.

Jack laughed, "ouch... beaten down by the borg."

Maddie smiled, "Resistance IS futile, after all."

"Let's go to the observation lounge... talk there." Sugimori said, "The Transporter Room is not the best place to catch up on old times."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To be Continued.

Oh yeah... some info on this chap... IF there was an actor for Jack in this chapter, he would be played by Avery Brooks. Post DS9 Siskoish... Jack is about 65 in this chapter. and so is Bridge. Bridge just gets the lucky genes... i guess.

And now for the fun part.

You folks have been awesome. I have loved every moment aside from one, reading your reviews. So, as thanks for your support, i'm giving you folks a bit of a chance to influence the next chapter a bit.

Join my Forums inside and feel free to post 2 to 3 (or more, you could, possibly write the chapter, y'know?) paragraphs to the Fanfiction Forum, using the characters that i have brought together, and keeping it slightly with the plot of this chapter. The person (or persons) whose paragraphs i choose will get credit for the chapter, and poss do a full collab.

Just a few Ground rules.

1) No deaths of main characters. An unnamed ensign can die. a few crewmen can die due to a shuttle explosion. Vorik can get blown out into space, i don't like him, and he doesn't play any more roles in this fic. But Don't kill Janeway, or any main chars like that. No killing the Wildmans either. Carey can die though... he dies in the series anyway.

2) No explicit sexual scenes (I only have to worry about that from one person, lol Just kidding, bro)

3) I can choose to use many different paragraphs. if i do that, there will be MULTIPLE credits for the chapter.

This is to see how good a Guest Director (or Guest Directors) can do at making a chapter for a fic that has gotten some very good marks.

Good Luck. Oh, if for some reason you can't get on the Forums, feel free to contact me by Yahoo Messenger. my Yahoo stuff is on my profile.

I'm looking forward to seeing what my readers can come up with.

UltiMuus


	8. Those Who Traverse the Stars Part 2

Well, the Contest failed, but i ain't worried. Those of you who just couldn't take part in it told me, and that doesn't bother me one bit. That just means i get to write this chapter on my own. BTW, thanks for the reviews from last chap:

GinaStar: Yeah, Bridge is always cool.

Well, this chapter is gonna be fun. So, without Further Ado.

Disclaimer: I don't own PR, Trek, or anything like that. I do own Sugimori, however. The raptor is a mainstay of general-joseph-dickson's, though everything in it just screams trek.

Chapter 8: Those Who Traverse the Stars Part 2

The senior Staff of the USS Voyager sat uneasily in the Observation lounge of the ship, waiting for Captain Janeway to get on with the briefing.

"As you all know, The USS Sugimori was launched into this time and space by unknown means."

"Captain," Sugimori said, "I believe i know how it got here."

Janeway smiled, her AXO always came through

"What do you got?"

Sugimori looked at Maddie and Kira, who stood up.

"We believe," Maddie said, "That the phenomenon that we are dubbing the Columbia Phenomenon has to do with something that was installed on every Earth Starfleet ship after the NX-Gamma went adrift in the Wilson Expanse."

"Explain."

"Well," Kira said, "We believe it has to do with the Reaction Engine."

"How so?" Jack asked.

"The reaction engine was designed to work with the computer to basically be Autopilot. If there was a course correction to be made, the device would make it. Absolutely no human control needed. However, we think that there was an inherent flaw with the system. When the Columbia was heading towards the Dalron Expanse... we fired the engine... Commander Chakotay has even said that it could have something to do with who created the engine..."

"Who's that?" Janeway said, seeing Sugimori tense up a bit.

"Khan Noonien Singh," Sugimori said, "The same Khan Noonien Singh that in 2072 was put in Cryo for his war crimes."

"War Crimes?" Jack said, "Singh isn't a criminal."

"In 2060, he reveals his true colors... And starts the Eugenics War."

Bridge slammed his fists on the table, "Dammit... So, you're so gingerly implying that Khan purposely built the flaw into the system?"

Xander nodded, "Yeah, Luckily it was only a proto when it was fitted on the Enterprise, Columbia and the NX-03."

Jack sighed... one ship was still in service back in their time... Hernandez had decided to never use the Reaction engine.

But the crew of the Sugimori was now in the future... and he was looking at the ship's namesake.

Sugimori pressed a few buttons on the table and a hologram of the Sugimori popped up.

"You need to evacuate all personnel off that ship, Jack," the former Solaris Paladin said, "it--"

"Ensign Williams to the bridge... I am reading a warp core breach from the Sugimori. I can't lock on to the personnel of that ship."

"Raise shields," Janeway said, bowing her head, "get us out of here... Maximum warp."

"Captain," B'Elanna said, "We can't get above Warp 15 right now."

"Ensign," Janeway said, "Warp 15."

"Aye sir."

"Engage."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Captain," Jack said, "Bridge and I are willing to help in any way possible... You aren't needing any Second officers, are you?"

"No, Having two first officers eliminates the need for that," Janeway said, "however, i have been looking at your record, Mr. Landors... It says here that you were a member of Space Patrol Delta."

"Yes Ma'am." Jack said, "Red Ranger during Grumm's invasion. I left after Sugimori asked me to join the Earth Starfleet... I was also helping with a homeless shelter during that time... but when Ally was killed by a couple of homeless Klingons, I joined the fleet full time... "

"Just don't let your sorrow cloud your judgement... i am putting you on as assistant head of Security, rank of Lieutenant."

"Aye, Captain," Jack said, "What about Bridge?"

"I've never seen B'Elanna claim an Assistant Chief Engineer so fast," Janeway said, "She's already calling him the human brother she never had."

The door beeped, and opened to reveal Sugimori.

"You wished to see me, Captain?" Sugimori asked.

"Yes." Janeway said, "Chakotay is getting better, but he won't be fit for command for a while. Therefore i am lifting you to First officer status, hopefully temporarily."

Sugimori paused.

"Captain," Sugimori said, "I'm honored, but... When i came aboard, we agreed that i didn't want to 'take over'--"

"You aren't," Janeway said, "However, you are Auxiliary XO. You are next in line... And you choose your second officer."

"Aye, Captain," Sugimori said, resigning himself to just blankly taking the promotion of duties, though he seriously didn't like it, "You will have my choice within an hour."

"Alright."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"As far as i can see," Sugimori said, talking to Kira in their quarters, "There are two people i can choose from without being biased. One is Tuvok, and the other one is Seven."

"Kev," Kira said, something on her mind, "It's your choice."

"Kira," Sugimori said, "what's wrong?"

"You know i have been feeling oddly lately... I had the Doc check me out..."

Sugimori just looked at her, waiting for her to finish.

"I'm Pregnant."

Sugimori grinned, which was a better reaction than Kira would have expected.

"Yeah!" Sugimori said, "That's great."

"I thought you would have been angry."

"Nah," Sugimori said, kissing Kira on the cheek, "How could i be? We aren't the same people we were when we were rangers. People change, and love grows. How far along are you?"

"The doc says that I'm a month along."

Sugimori smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Starfleet uniform seemed so foreign to Seven.

She had accepted the offer to be second officer, and wasn't too badly surprised when she found out that she would be given a commision and a uniform.

She knew that it would only be temporary, but Seven was, in some way, proud.

She was being given a chance to prove her self to her family.

Her Collective.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So," Chakotay said, his voice still raspy, "You chose Seven, eh?"

"Yeah," Sugimori said, "she'll do a good job... so, when are you cleared for duty again?"

"IT'll be at least 3 months... it'll be a good vacation for me, though, so I'm not complaining... I know the ship's in good hands."

Sugimori grinned.

"You're in too much of a good mood," Chakotay said, "What's up?"

"Kira's Pregnant."

"Heh," Chakotay said, "So you're gonna be a father, eh?"

"Yep."

"Congratulations, commander."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"First Officer's Log, stardate 51501.3. The Voyager is back on it's journey home. We have dropped back down to Warp 9.9 so we can keep the ship going longer. However, with the way the day has gone, it's just good to be alive."

NCC 74656... It was a place he was definitely getting used to calling home. It had been a while since he had done this, standing on the hull of the ship. The Voyager had stopped at a nebula to get some Deuterium, but Sugimori didn't mind. EV suits were bulky, but for the purpose, it was well worth it.

"You like it out here," Kira said, in an EV suit, "It's nice out here..."

"Meh," Sugimori said, "It's so peaceful out here. I can meditate, especially with the view of this Nebula."

"It's beautiful."

"Yeah, it is."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haha! RnR.

The next two chapters will be based on certain episodes of Voyager. I think you will like them.

Until then, may you remember not to piss of any Hirogen.

UltiMuus.


	9. The Killing Game Part 1

Hmmm... Well, I promised that the next two chapters would be totally different and cool and stuff...

I wasn't lying.

Here you go, i hope you like it.

Chapter 9: The Killing Game Part one

Two Klingons, one male, one female, fight to what seems to be the death. However, it soon turns out that the male Klingon looks disfigured.

"You P'Taqh!!!" The Female said, her red hair contrasting against her blood flushed face as she lashed out with her Bat'let'h.

"You have no honor," The odd man said as he parried her blows.

"You know nothing of honor!" The woman said, overstepping with the attack.

As the blade entered her chest, the woman gasped. The pain was almost too much.. even though she was Klingon.

As she clinged to life, she swore she could hear the odd man saying something.

"Computer, End program."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sick Bay.

"She will survive," A Hirogen warrior said, looking at who seemed to be the leader, "Do you want her back in the Klingon Caves simulation?"

"No," the leader said, "I have found a new program... it is based on a period of her race's own history."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A blonde woman with long hair sang as the black haired Pianist accompanied her, the song and music filling the room. A Nazi officer looked towards the two, sneering.

"You like her?" A Hirogen dressed in a Nazi uniform said, "I admit, that dress looks very good on her."

"Yes, but i don't like that Pianist. He has no respect for the Reich... every time i ask him about information, he says something like burn in hiel or something to that nature... but he's a wizard against bullets."

_Tell me about it... _the Hirogen thought to himself, _He's about the only crew member of the Voyager who hasn't suffered injuries._

As the singer and the pianist finished up, the rest of the people in the club clapped, reveling in the enjoyment.

At the bar, a red haired woman in a white tuxedo looked at the two Nazi Officers, only turning away as she heard her close friend and Bartender approach.

"Well?"

"They have been here for almost an hour... maybe you should greet them."

"I think i will, Have a bottle of Chateau Verdeaux sent to their table... not a good vintage, though... don't want to waste the good ones."

As the Owner of the Bar walked towards the Nazis, the younger, human, nazi stood up and took his leave of his superior officer.

"May i sit down?" The owner said.

"Yes... madame..."

"Katrin... The Coeur de'lane is my establishment."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a while, the Hirogen had left... and not a moment too soon for the Pianist.

"Finally," he said, bringing his hand down on the bar, leaving a knuckle print on it, "I don't know why those bloody fools keep coming in here!"

"It's probably because they are bloody fools, Sam."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sugimori chided himself... it was all he could do to hide himself and Naomi in the deck 12 Jefferies tube. There was no doubt that he could easily take out all the Hirogen on the ship, but he had a small child to look out for.

"Commander," Naomi said, scared, "what are we gonna do?"

"First thing's first, i think we should try to make it to cargo bay 2... there should be something in seven's repository that can help us... and last time i checked in, they haven't found maddie."

"But Cargo bay 2 is..."

"On deck 4... and that's a few decks up... and we can't risk Site to Site."

"Ms. Kira's been tutoring me... she told me that dragons have the ability to teleport... what she called the ultimate flight or fight reaction."

Sugimori grinned.

"Yeah," Sugimori said, "But i haven't used that ability in ages... Ok... we'll try it. Hold on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maddie had holed herself up in one of the spare cargo containers. However, she almost jumped out of her skin when she heard one tap, followed by two, followed then by 3.

_Galwit Mysto Ranger._ Maddie thought, _one, two, three... the spell code to morph._

Maddie grinned, and wasn't surprised when Sugimori popped open the lid, grinning all the way to the bank.

"Are... the Hirogen still in control of the ship?" Maddie asked as Sugimori effortlessly pulled her out.

"Yeah," Sugimori said, handing a spare phaser to Maddie, "You me, harry, and Naomi are so far the only ones who haven't been tossed into the simulations..."

"Not acceptable...," Maddie said, "We need to free the crew."

Sugimori hushed the two up as a Hirogen walked into the Cargo Bay, hoping to get some rest. That was all Sugimori needed.

A swift strike, and the Hirogen was dead, a blank look on his eyes as the bloodless struggle ended before it began.

"Let's go," Sugimori said, "We don't have much time... We should try to take the bridge."

"What about me?" Naomi said, a smaller Phaser in her hand, "I'm not as powerful as you are..."

Sugimori smiled, "I need you to use the Jefferies tubes to get to my quarters... i have a stealth device in there. Get it, put it on, activate it by pressing the power switch, and start tripping Hirogen."

"Where are your quarters again?"

"Right next to this cargo bay... there's a Jefferies tube access right under my desk."

"Get going, Naomi Wildman," Maddie said, "Get to the bridge, undamaged."

As Naomi crawled into the Cargo Bay, Sugimori nodded to Maddie, who followed him out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Naomi made it to Sugimori's Quarters, she pushed up the access panel, and looked around. She quickly found the Stealth Device, and put it on. After testing it to make sure it worked, she left the quarters, heading for the bridge unseen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Sugimori and Maddie made it to the bridge, they started to fire.

The hirogen would retaliate, but Sugimori and Maddie didn't care...

They were going to take back their ship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heh... and that's just part one...

Stay tuned next chapter, when we visit the new thriller Metal Gear Naomi. Lol

Next chapter is The Killing Game part 2.


	10. The Killing Game Part 2

Have you folks noticed that most of my chapters happen to function on two parters? I just did... quite fun, actually. Ah, i has quesadilla stuffs now, so when I'm not typing or sleeping, or at college, i is perfecting the perfect quesadilla... nom.

I have gotten a few gripes from some people who kinda got lost the last chapter... i really can't type the whole story, but i will tell you that this and last chapter is/are based on actual Voyager eps of th same name. Watch them or read the synopsis. I will go into a little bit of it, though.

Chapter 10: The Killing game Part 2

Time stood still as Sugimori and Maddie fired their weapons.

If the voyager hadn't of acted on the distress signal.

The Hirogen had fashioned a fake distress signal to lure the voyager into their trap.

It had worked. Within two hours, the Hirogen had captured the ship, and put almost everyone into the holodecks.

However, it was now apparent that at least two had escaped capture.

The phaser bolts hit their targets, and both Maddie and Sugimori started to roll.

Those hirogen not stunned or killed from the blasts were panicking. They had missed two.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naomi kept her breathing to a minimum. The Hirogen were hunters, they knew the sound of a child's voice.

The young girl sidled against the wall of the corridor, only stopping when she saw Harry, who was talking to a crewman who seemingly hadn't been tossed in the holodeck.

When the coast was clear, Naomi snuck up behind harry.

"Harry," Naomi said.

"Naomi," Harry said, not seeing Naomi, "Where are you?"

"Right behind you... I'm using what Sugimori calls a stealth device."

"Ok... good..."

"What's happening?"

"All the Hirogen are being ordered to the bridge." Harry said, "apparently two crewmembers have armed themselves and are storming the bridge."

A hirogen ran into the corridor, looking at Harry.

"You, to the--"

The hunter didn't finish his statement as a beam of energy hit him out of nowhere.

"Don't worry, i have a phaser... Commander Sugimori gave me a crash course on how to use it."

"Let's get to the bridge."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maddie collapsed. The Hirogen were just too many in numbers.

Sugimori fell next to her, blood coming out of his nose.

"Report," Sugimori said.

"I am damaged... you are not, however..."

"Just a bit sore, Sugimori said as one of the Hirogen stomped on a set of objects very important to him.

"Bad mistake," Sugimori said, flipping onto his feet, as if an unseen force had nailed him in the buttcheek, "You die now."

The former Power Ranger kicked into lackey battling mode and started to attack Hirogen left and right. As he fought, Maddie thought she could see him smiling, back in a familiar element.

Harry and Naomi ran in, the latter still cloaked. As the number of Hirogen dwindled, the Alpha Hirogen walked out, his blaster armed and ready...

Only to be shot in the goobers by a cloaked Naomi.

"Yeaowch..." Sugimori said, wiping the blood from his nose, "Hell hath no fury like a Wildman scorned."

"You all have defeated me... we are the prey...," The alpha Hirogen said, "You must be angry at us... Pissed off as you would say."

"Buddy," Sugimori said, "No one in this galaxy has seen me pissed yet. When i get pissed, things tend to go asplode."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Captain's Log, stardate 50503.5. In exchange for Holodeck technology, the Hirogen have restored everyone back to normal, and have left the ship. If it wasn't for the combined effort of Mr. Kim, Commander Sugimori, Ensign Rocca, and Naomi Wildman, i wouldn't be making this log."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Commander," Janeway said, "If you wouldn't have done what you did, we wouldn't be in control again."

Sugimori shrugged, "All in a day's work."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Sugimori made it to his quarters, he opened the door to find a load of food all over the table.

"You've been busy," Sugimori said, watching Kira walk into view, her stomach a little poofed out.

"Yeah, I know... I got hungry and i thought you would be too," Kira said.

"Nice..."

"I think the only thing you can't get from one of these replicators is a kitchen sink," Kira said, "Wait... Computer, Kitchen Sink."

Sugimori rolled his eyes as a kitchen sink materialized, falling to the floor.

"Kira," the former Solaris Paladin said, "You know we can't recycle that back into the system."

"Sorry!" Kira said.

"Tis ok...," Sugimori said, picking up a piece of ham.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Janeway smiled as the ready room door opened, revealing the smallest member of Voyager's crew.

"You wanted to see me, captain?" Naomi asked.

"Yes," Janeway said, holding up a PADD, "I've been reading Commander Sugimori's report on the whole situation... You did exemplary..."

"Captain," Naomi said, "I kinda feel bad for what i did earlier... i hurt those Hirogen..."

"I know, but sometimes you have to do the tough stuff... but i wouldn't blame you if you hid from the phasers for a while... you have good aim."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ronny sat in the Mess Hall, sighing.

She had felt the most violated of all the crew members.

"Is someone sitting here?" Harry said, "you're still bothered by the whole ordeal, huh?"

"Yeah." Ronny replied, a tear in her eye.

Harry wiped the tear from Ronny's eye and grinned, "Hey, if you wanna talk about it, I'm all ears."

"Thanks," the former Overdrive ranger said, "I'd like that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry if this chapter seems choppy... i won't have a lot of time this week, so i wanted to post SOMETHING.

Later.


	11. Added Baggage

Beware, this chapter is the offspring of the Plot Bunnies...

This chapter also goes a bit into the future... just a number of months... you may see one similarity to a chapter from Reflections of a Red Ranger by general-joseph-dickson, but hell, i have no intentions of bringing in psychotic... things...

Chapter 11: Added Baggage.

Kira had definitely put on some weight in the few months since the Hirogen took over.

As she began her log for the day, she looked at the stardate.

50718.3... October 23... She was officially eight months pregnant...

eight or nine months ago, she would have never thought that she would be back together with Kevin Sugimori.

Love, and a chance meeting with one of Starfleet's legendary officers, changed that.

She had met Admiral Leonard H. McCoy.

Not a feat that everyone could claim.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sugimori was temporarily off duty... on vacation if you will.

And right now, he was planning his course of action.

He smiled as he sat in the Raptor, relaxing in the main seat.

"Kira's pretty much ordered that i take a break from everything," Sugimori said to nothing in particular.

"Sugimori to Janeway."

"Janeway here," Janeway said, "You've decided where you're going?"

"Yeah, there's a friendly colony of aliens about 5 hours away at Warp 10... I'm thinking about checking it out."

"Be careful, commander, get some rest... we'll be waiting for you at these coordinates 4 days from now."

"Aye captain." Sugimori said, shutting down the Comm.

He grinned as he fired the Warp engines, all the way to Warp 10.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sugimori was woken up by the Proximity alarms going off.

"Report," the Voyager AXO said.

"A Borg Cube has sped past us... this ship is caught in some sort of sub space tear... attempting to force way out of it would end in catastrophe."

Sugimori gripped onto the scanners... he was along for the ride.

When he opened his eyes, he was in a facility not unlike the Voyager sickbay... but it wasn't as futuristic.

"Dr. Manx," a doctor said, "the patient's awake."

Sugimori's eyes focused to see a woman in a white lab coat stride over, her cat ears twitching with excitement over something.

"How do you feel?" She said.

"Adequate," Sugimori said, "Where am I?"

"You are at Delta Base, SPD Terran Division." the woman said.

"Hmm..." Sugimori said, "my right arm hurts... it never hurts."

"Dr. Manx," A powerful voice said, "How is our Patient?"

"He's awake," Manx said, "And as far as my scans show, he's healthy... though his shoulder was injured."

"My ship," Sugimori said, noticing that his uniform was on, but his Combadge was gone. "Where's my ship?"

"Inside one of our craft bays," The owner of the powerful voice, Anubis "Doggie" Krueger, said, "However, I am intrigued by your arrival."

"Lemme guess," Sugimori said, grinning, "You found me in an unglorified heap on the floor of my ship."

"How do you know?" Krueger asked.

"I have a history with that shuttle... i always get banged up."

"Who are you? What branch of government? Where did you get that ship... ?"

"Sugimori, Kevin. SF29485l4DF.. Starfleet. You wouldn't believe me if i poured my heart out to ya."

"Try me," Krueger said, Holding Sugimori's combadge in his hand.

"Bet you never heard of a man named Joseph Dickson."

Krueger's Ears perked up.

"You work for him?"

"Nah, it was a belated Birthday present..."

Sugimori looked around... Some things just didn't add up. Tommy was the SPD commander... Phoebe Halliwell was the head Scientist/ Wife of Tommy.

_Wait... Dickson told me about SPD once... I must be in the Alternate realm... makes sense..."_

The SPD rangers walked in, followed by three teenagers. One was in red _Conner_. There was also a darked skinned teen _Ethan_. Then there was the girl, who Sugimori just smiled at

_No matter the plane, or the realm... Kira's always hot_

"What're you lookin at?" Kira said, looking at Sugimori.

"Oh, sorry," Sugimori said, scratching his head, "in the realm i come from, you have pointy ears and you're in labor with your second child."

Kira looked at the man in the Black uniform and scratched her head.

Sugimori grinned

"Guess the Daddy."

Conner just glared at him.

Dude," Conner said, "I'd bet trent... I don't know about your realm, but after he got his shit straight--"

"Dude," Sugimori said, "First, don't call me dude, second, Trent dies, and i take over as White ranger. you hook up with a Klingon named B'areya, and you have little hybrids."

"What's a Klingon?"

Sugimori looked at the Rangers standing there, noticing that he knew every ranger here in his realm.

"Think Sky, the blue ranger over there, with forehead ridges."

"Answer my question, or i morph and kick your ass all over the place."

"You do that, and i scatter your atoms all over the place... but yeah, in the realm i come from, I am the father of the kid who hasn't been born yet... though i bet that they'll be a looker... and the first one... Hell if i know.."

Conner struck out at sugimori, only to be parried by a move Kira recognized as one of Tommy's.

"How do you know Dr. O's moves?"

"Oh yeah, in my realm... i'm his brother."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later.

Sugimori had gotten back onto the raptor not a minute too soon. He thought it a novel idea that in this place, Kira had never gotten to be a Mystic Force ranger.

"Sugimori to Dickson," the commander said, "Come on you ass, i need to get back to my time."

"Oh," Dickson said, finally getting on the Comm, "Sorry, been sleeping."

"Is that why you failed to pinpoint that anomaly?"

"Hey," Dickson said, "Even the kick ass good guys need sleep."

"Get me back home... it makes me sick... this whole fiasco took my four days."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sugimori grinned as he got into bed that night, cuddling next to his Kira.

"So," Kira said, "How was the other Realm that you told me about?"

"Boring," Sugimori said, falling right to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Had to post.

Laters.


	12. Where No Dad Has Gone Before

Wow... not even ¼th done with the fic yet... this may just be an ongoing series. Dunno yet.

Also, from last chapter. The stardate was wrong. Also was wrong in Killing game Pt. 2.

The Stardate in TKGP2 is 51503.5. the date in the last chapter was 51923.4

Chapter 12: Where No Dad Has Gone Before

52083.4

Kira waddled to her duty station, her normal uniform replaced by maternity clothing.

"Kira," Janeway said, "You should be resting."

"I can't," Kira said, "I'm bored."

"Kira," Sugimori said, worried, "you really should be getting some rest."

"I'M OKAY," Kira said, scowling a bit as she looked a sugimori, "Sorry..."

Sugimori shrugged it off. "Eh, i've never been pregnant before, but i bet it's hell."

"Understatement much?" Kira said, putting her tousled hair into something resembling professional, "If i start feeling sick, i'll leave."

Janeway nodded and looked at Chakotay, who walked onto the bridge.

"I see you're finally ready for duty," Janeway said.

"Yes ma'am," Chakotay said, "Requesting permission to return to duty."

"Request granted." Janeway said, "Kev, you're AXO again."

"Fine with me," Sugimori said, standing up.

"Captain," Tuvok said, "Scanners are picking up a distress signal... it seems to be from a civilian transport... captain... The scanners show it to have the registry DCC87906 IDS Errant Venture.

"that was a craft aboard the Overseeing legacy...," Kira said, "How...-"

"Kira," sugimori said, "What's wrong?"

"My Water... It just broke."

Sugimori's eyes became deflector dishes.

"Computer," Sugimori said, running over to Kira with ungodly speed, "Site to Site, 2 to beam directly to sickbay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The EMH was offline.

"Computer, activate the EMH program."

"Please state the nature of the medical emergency." The doctor said, Xander already placing Kira on a biobed.

"Kira's in labor." Sugimori said.

"Well, why didn't you say so," The Doctor said, smiling at the task he was now getting to do, "Let's get started then."

Sugimori would have grinned if he hadn't of had something else on his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Breathe, Kira," Sugimori said, wincing as kira's hand crushed his.

Kira was breathing alright, every swear in the book, and quite a few Sugimori was guessing she made up herself.

I see the head," Xander said, "Oh, Oh, It's out!"

"A beautiful baby girl," Janeway said, also in the room.

Kira started to breathe hard again.

"I see another one!" Xander said, "Got it,"

"Agh," Kira said, as another child pushed its way through, "How many am i gonna have?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow," Sugimori said, passing around the newly born quadruplets so the gathered could see them.

"Kev," Kira said, waking up after a nice nap, "How many?"

"Four quantum torpedoes hit the port bow. No casualties."

Kira smiled at this.

"How many boys and girls?"

"One boy," The Doctor said, "three girls. But here is the glory of the situation. One girl is Dragon, another is vulcan, one is Dragon vulcan, and the boy,"

"Dragon/ Yoko, just like his papa," Janeway said, smiling, "What are you going to name them?"

Kira grinned... They had decided that if there were more than one child, they would split the naming duties down the middle. That's what kira didn't like about being part dragon. Dragons of all kinds never know the genders of their children until the kid pops out of the womb.

"For the boy, how about...," Kira said, racking her brain, "Thomas Ethan?"

"Nice," Sugimori said, "The Dragon girl would have to be named Annaliese Veronica."

That made Ronny smile.

"The vulcan's gonna be the only one with three names," Kira said, "T'leyah Rose."

Rose smiled.

"Ah," Sugimori said, flicking his combadge, "i got it."

"What?"

Sugimori straightened his uniform as he stood up, "Annika Kathryn."

Seven just cocked her head to one side.

"In most humanoid cultures," Sugimori said, "It is customary to name a child after people who mean something to them. That and Kathryn Annika wouldn't sound right."

"I'm honored," Janeway said, "Well, let's let the new mom rest."

"Kev," Kira said, "go back on duty, though i'm stuck here, you should at least be able to go where no dad has gone before."

Sugimori grinned, "I'll be back after shift then."

As the crew got back to normal, Kira smiled as the doctor put the children in cribs next to her biobed.

"If you need anything, Commander, just call," The Doctor said, "I'm staying online."

"Yes sir," Kira said, "Thank the gods..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Janeway was having one of those feelings... as if something big, bad, and really fricking scary was about to happen... maybe even life-changing...

There were now more children on voyager. Janeway was glad for that, but she felt like they would be in immediate danger...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, this is shorter than normal, but i am doing the best i can. I'm also using a laptop to write this, so if this stuff looks a bit sloppy, sorry bout that.

UltiMuus


	13. Heeding the Call P1

You know, if you've been looking at the summaries for my fics, you've noticed something. The name of the Saga is Call of Ultimuus. But what exactly is a "Call of Ultimuus"?

Get ready to find out.

Chapter 13: Heeding the _**Call **_ Part 1

Sugimori stood in front of the mirror in his quarters, a muscle shirt on his features. He sighed to himself... he was getting a little tubby around the belly.

_Gotta have more presence with four kids around._

He massaged a marking on his right arm, one that he had lived with since he was a small child. It looked like a normal tattoo, but for him, it was something special.

The AXO of the Starship Voyager fiddled with the necklace that he literally did everything in, a silver chain with a small pendant with runic markings on it.

"My own little curse," Sugimori said to himself, "Well, time for a brand new day."

As Sugimori walked out into the corridor, he made sure everything was in place.

The last two days he had felt a bit dizzy.

Could it be happening to him again... after all this time...?

He decided to check the lunar patterns of earth later, when he was able to access the Datastreams.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Janeway was startled when the Doctor called her to Sick bay.

However, she was equally surprised as Kira joined her, her Operations uniform only fitting slightly better as she lost the weight from the pregnancy.

"Captain," Kira said, "You got called to Sickbay too?"

"Yeah," Janeway said, "Do you know why?"

"No," Kira said, "But Kev was supposed to meet me for breakfast in my quarters while the kids are in daycare."

"That's odd, he was supposed to be on duty 30 minutes ago."

When the two women walked into sick bay, The Doctor sighed.

"Doctor, what's wrong? Where's Commander Sugimori."

Kira noticed an unfamiliar woman in a Starfleet uniform sitting on a biobed. Her hair was tousled, but Kira thought she knew the woman.

"The forests of Arcadia sure have changed." Kira said, reciting a saying Sugimori had once taught her.

"Yet the fires still roar," The woman said.

_That's it... She blinks in Fibonacci sequences... just like everybody's favorite cyborg._

"Kev?" Kira said, almost certain.

"Lemme guess," The woman said, scratching her head, "I'm in trouble?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The viewscreen in the conference room showed an image of the marking on Sugimori's arm.

"This," Janeway said, "Is what Admiral Granuk, a dragon, back at Command has revealed to be a Call of Ultimuus."

Harry couldn't help but look at the Female sitting in Commander Sugimori's usual seat. Her complexion was flawless, but she just seemed mysterious.

"According to Granuk, Ultimuus was a powerful wizardress... A planeswalker. When she finally gave up her powers, she split them up into these marks, that only one in a million dragons have. Am i getting this right, commander?"

"As far as i can tell, Captain," The female commander said, "The Call of Ultimuus can be a Blessing and a Curse... Those with the Call can change into female form, on a whim, like an embodiment of Ultimuus herself. However, during a phase of the Earth moon that is normally ignored, the Red Moon season, The one inflicted with the Call will revert to that female form for at least 2 to 3 weeks... Usually, the female form is the spirit of a being trapped in a runic pendant, like the one i wear everywhere... So while i am in this form, you can call me Katari, or just do like everyone does, call me by my last name."

"I still don't get it..." Tom said, "You say that you can go into a female form... that must mean that you can change back at will... does this mean that there is a Red Moon season?"

"I don't know." Katari said, "But until we can figure this out, i would ask you to treat me like you would Kevin. He's still in here. He's just taking a break."

Seven looked at Katari.

"Like what you see?" Kira said, grinning, "Commander, after this meeting is over, i would like to speak to you. ALONE."

"This meeting's dismissed." Janeway said, "When you're ready to get back to duty, go right ahead."

"Aye," Katari said, as everyone else left.

When it was just Kira and Katari in the Conference room, Kira slapped Katari.

"I deserved that." Katari said.

"Damned right you did," Kira said, "We agreed, No secrets."

"I thought you knew already."

"I was raised by HUMANS, i didn't know too much about my heritage until i met you."

"Not to mention not knowing any of the Arcadian heritages... sorry bout that. Slipped my mind entirely."

Kira stopped storming around. Sugimori had never lied to her about anything, and there was a good chance he never thought that this would have happened... There were just some times that Kira wished she would have finished getting her Specialists degree all those years ago.

"I'm sorry." Kira said, "you're face alright?"

"It stings, but like i said, i deserved it."

Kira blushed and kissed Katari on the lips, somehow not surprised when, a minute later, slightly bigger arms surrounded her.

"Hmm," Sugimori said, "Normally i would allude to the maiden kissing the frogs, but i was monitoring the area while on my ethereal break... Sugimori to Seven... Check to see if any E class Moons just went boom."

"In Grid 335D... But why an E class moon?"

"The earth's moon is an E class." Sugimori said, "If an E class moon was going through a convulsion before exploding, it's possible that it would cause me to grow boobs."

"Kira to Janeway," Kira said, a bit of worry in her voice, "Have Long Range Sensors picked up anything like a shockwave?"

"Yes," Janeway said, "Where's Katari?"

"She's back in the pendant," Sugimori said, "I believe we need to set course for 4-4-6 mark 3-5."

"Do you think it has to do with your transformations?"

"It's worth a look cap'n."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the Voyager made it to the coordinates, Sugimori stepped onto the bridge, not surprised at what he saw.

"The Borg were here."

"Scanners show that the Borg were getting their asses handed to them..." Rose said, poring over the science station, "Three Cubes destroyed... four... Hirogen vessels..."

"Captain," Tuvok said, "Sensors are picking up one enormous transwarp signature..."

Maddie and Seven walked onto the bridge, Both of them with a scared look on their faces.

"All hands," Janeway said, "Battle Stations."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sugimori gulped as the Transwarp aperture opened, revealing not one, but two Fusion Cubes.

"Captain," Tuvok said, "We are being hailed... Visually."

"On Screen."

When the picture alligned itself, the bridge crew saw themselves looking at a certain figure.

The Borg Queen.

Or one of them, Sugimori thought to himself. This one looked rather young, and looked fairly hispanic. It was like he used to know someone who looked like her.

Then he heard her voice.

"Federation starship Voyager... You have two Borg aboard your vessel, along with Borg Progenitor 010... You will surrender them, or your ship will be assimilated. Resistance is futile."

"No... Fucking... Way..." Sugimori said.

"I will give you fifteen minutes..." The Queen said, "You will comply."

With that, the transmission ended.

"Commander," Chakotay said, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Right after the Mystic force defeated the Master," Sugimori said, "Pretty much everyone went on their separate ways. The leader, Nick, died from a rare disease. Our yellow ranger, Chip, shipped to Vulcan to participate in their officer training program. Maddie and Xander lived as civilians until we found them on the Columbia. But Vida... Maddie's sister... she went out on a vulcan expidition of the Corusca sector, the ship she was on, the Ebon Hawk... it was lost... it was never heard from again..."

"Captain," Maddie said, "It is possible that Vida may have been assimilated... But..."

"Don't worry, we aren't going to lose any of you," Janeway said, "But who is Borg Progenitor 010?"

"I normally go by Kevin Sugimori," Sugimori said, "If you ever get security clearance higher than 18, try looking at my full records."

"You're Borg?"

"No," Sugimori said, "But because the same procedures that gave me mobility created the Borg, That kinda makes me the first Borg, or Borg Progenitor 010."

Janeway looked blank for a second, but soon went into kill Borg mode.

"Arm torpedoes, and phasers, we're attacking them head on."

Sugimori sat down in the Ops chair, making himself useful.

"Scans are showing that the Fusion Cubes have noticed us..."

Sugimori grimaced as the Fusion Cube's weapons tore through the shields.

"Captain," Harry said, "Shields are down. They have a Tractor on us.

As Sugimori, Maddie, and Seven felt themselves be beamed up, he mouthed three words that made Kira weep on the spot.

_I Love you_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sugimori, Seven, and Maddie found themselves in the central plexus of the Fusion Cube.

"Man," Sugimori said, "What i wouldn't do for a morpher or a megazord right now."

"It seems that whoever beamed us here wants us for some reason," Maddie said, "Up ahead, i sense movement."

When the three made it to the source of the sounds, Maddie gasped.

The Borg Queen was waiting for them.

"Your captain was foolish." The Borg Queen said, allowing the light to heighten her features, "However, sis, I found you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	14. Heeding the Call P2

Chapter 14: Heeding the _**Call**_ Part 2.

The Fusion Cubes had totally kicked the can of Voyager. The Mess Hall had become a Triage, and all with medical training were in there, helping out.

However, a little girl with a sense of duty, intelligence, and a want to be a captain's assistant was now standing in the ready room of Captain Janeway.

"Naomi, With Seven gone, you're going to have to stay out of the way... "

"Captain, i think i know of a way to get out of here... it has to do with Sugimori's Raptor."

"Naomi, Kev's not here to activate it."

"No, Captain," A familiar voice said, "But luckily, you got me."

"General Dickson," Janeway said, "That's good and all, but last time i checked, i only have three crewmen aside from my self that aren't totally unfit for any kind of duty."

"No, you have one, and she's been in training ever since she was born... Captain, you'll have to pilot the raptor... I think Naomi can take care of the ship."

"Me, command a ship?" Naomi said, "I'm only 4"

"Your point?" Dickson said, "The commander you so want to rescue was commanding fleets when he was four. If he didn't hate bureaucracy so much, he would probably be fleet admiral."

"Naomi, all you have to do is tell the computer to fire torpedoes or fire phasers."

"I dunno... what about Kira?"

"She's helping the Triage victims... She's helping the emotional wounds."

"Captain," Dickson said, "We need to hurry if we are going to rescue the crew."

"Alright," Janeway said, leading the other two out of the ready room and onto the bridge.

"Captain," Harry said, the only other person on the bridge, "One Fusion Cube has jumped to transwarp, but the ship with Commander Sugimori, Seven, and Ensign Rocca are on still has us in tractor."

"Harry, Naomi is in temporary command... Help her."

"Any other time i would question that order, captain, but Aye."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Vida," Sugimori said, "So this is what happened... you didn't resist."

"Kevin Sugimori, still the eternal joker," The Borg Queen said, "It is irrelevant. You will join with the collective and bring us to perfection."

"Nope," Sugimori said "Can't do that."

"Yes you can, and only you. You are the Contradiction to the norm. One who coexists fully with machinery and flesh. You are Order and Chaos."

"I guess that's a nice way of saying that I'm crazy." Sugimori said, smirking, "Wow, i can't believe it, you went from sprites to the world's biggest user of Windows."

"Your attempts to stall the inevitable is irrelevant. You will comply."

"I am not one of your mindless drones," Sugimori said, "I am Commander Kevin Sugimori, Of the Starship Voyager. I am no BORG!"

Sugimori leaped forward and kicked the Borg Queen in the chest.

As he did this, the Fusion Cube rocked as Quantum Torpedoes nailed their marks.

"You underestimate us," Seven said, looking at the Borg queen as she got up, "We aren't Drones anymore, we are individuals."

"And Individuals are better than a collective conscience. You get less done, but then no one is watching your every move." Maddie said. "Surrender now."

"Assimilate them!" The Borg Queen said, "They can all be drones for all i care."

Sugimori took this as a cue to start kicking Borg ass. One after another fell victim to his mastery of one martial art in particular.

Maddie thought it odd that a six hundred pound dragon was a master of Capoiera, but at this point in time, the brazilian art of combat was definitely giving Sugimori an edge in combat.

Sugimori used his assimilation tubules to subdue drone after drone, but after a while, he was tiring.

Then the wall went boom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Voyager Broke free of the Tractor beam, and was now blasting the hull of the Fusion Cube with all the power the ship could muster.

As the Raptor entered the hole, Janeway saw Sugimori fight the Borg queen.

And knock her out, putting her on his shoulder.

"Sugimori to Raptor, Four to beam up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stardate 52090.4

She woke up for what seemed to be the first time in over 300 years.

As she looked around her surroundings, she saw one exausted former Borg.

"Maddie?" She said, "Maddie, Wake up."

"V?" Maddie said, waking up from her nap. "You're awake!"

"Where are we?" Vida said, sitting up, and looking at her body. Aside from obvious scars, she looked and felt whole.

"Sickbay, on the Voyager. The Cube that you were on exploded."

"You mean... I... Was ... the Borg Queen?"

"Yep, but you're here now... separated from the collective."

"It feels different..."

"You look a whole lot different," A woman in a Command uniform said, "Hey Mads, i see V's up."

"Yep, lemme guess, it is Red moon season after all?"

"Happened two days ago."

"Kev?" Vida said, noticing the woman's sugimori-ish smirk.

"Give or take a few inches, yeah." Katari said, "I'll explain later, when you're totally healed... Ensign, it's time."

"Aye."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lieutenant Commander Kira Ford," Janeway said, "It is with great pride that i boost you to the position of Ship's Counselor."

"Thank you captain," Kira said, "I will strive for perfection."

"No need for that, Commander, "Sugimori said.

"Commander Sugimori, "Janeway said, "I award you with the Starfleet Medal of Honor for bravery in the face of innumerable odds."

"Thank you Captain," Sugimori said.

"Ensign Madison Rocca," Janeway said, "I promote you to the rank of Lieutenant Junior Grade, with all the priveledges and responsibilities that come with that rank."

"Thank you captain," Maddie said, "I am honored."

"Naomi Wildman," Janeway said, "IF you were a Starfleet officer, i would promote you and congratulate you. But it has to be said. You did what most children only wished they could do. You helped save the crew. For that, I give you this."

Janeway put a Combadge on Naomi's shirt, "I hear Seven has been needing some company in Astrometrics."

Naomi smiled from ear to ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ship's Counselor's Log, Stardate52091.5. As i get into my new job as Ship's counselor, i can only reflect on the events of yesterday. Will we see any more Fusion Cubes? I don't rightly know. However, i do have an appointment with the newest resident of the Voyager Psychiatric ward."

Kira chuckled as she ended her log. When she heard the door chime, she greeted the guest.

"Vida, how are you doing?" Kira said, embracing her old friend.

"Good," Vida said, still bald, "The doctor still hasn't given me back my hair yet."

"Oh well," Kira said, "But how are you FEELING. That is kinda what we're meeting about. How are you coping?"

"You guys liberated me," Vida said, "Without you folks, i would still be assimilating worlds."

"Glad to know that we're a positive influence."

"That you are."

"You seem bewildered about something?"

"Yeah," Vida said, "Since when does Sugimori look like Amy Lee?"

"Long Story, girl," Kira said, starting the spiel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whahahahaha... Finally... Done with this arc...

I promise, no more reintros... Vida was the last one.

Now i know that Sugimori being able to turn into a chick is odd. I got the original idea from Ranma ½. Good show. I'd recommend it to anyone who wants to watch a good bit of anime.

But yeah, Look for more Katari in in later chapters. Her role in the proceedings will become clearer.


	15. Unknowns

Heh, after reading the reviews i got from last chapter, i lol'd.. those of you who have read and reviewed each chapter, i thank you. Especially if those who review regularly are the ones who make me chuckle.

Those of you who review once, then not review for the rest of the fic, i would ask you to please review more often. This ship has impulse, but only reviews will charge up the Dilithium crystals so it can go to warp.

For those of you not in tune with your inner ubernerd, Planeswalkers are nearly omnipotent beings that are usually exceptional mages. Said planeswalkers are property of Wizards of the Coast. However, the Planeswalker Ultimuus does belong to meh.

So, to end my rant, i will have Q return to his original duty of doing the disclaimer

Q: "Certainly, my friend. It is a pleasure to say that Ultimuus doesn't own the Power Rangers, Star Trek, MTG, or anything like that. However, he does own all quirky characters that he puts in of his own free will."

Chapter 15: Unknowns

29th Century

The woman sighed as she sat, listening to a man named Braxton talk about the latest spaceship, ironically named Voyager.

"Viala," Braxton said, "You've been quiet."

"You are hypocritical to the highest degree, sir," the woman said, a cloak hiding her more identifying features, "You seem to forget why i am here."

"What do you mean?"

"You destroyed voyager. I intend to rectify that."

"And how do you know I did it?"

"Because," The woman said, pulling off her hood to reveal a human with Ktarian spikes on her face, "You're the one who released my spark."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

52324.4

Sugimori stood on the bridge, tired. After some funny happenings with the kids, and the fact that Naomi was beginning to show signs of some magical prowess, he had been going non-stop.

"I need a vacation, but every time i take one, i go to a different plane of existence." Sugimori said to no one in particular, "Geez."

Kira walked out onto the bridge for her shift.

Sugimori just grinned, "Does the captain know you're going non-trad on us?"

Sugimori was of course remarking on the crimson dress that his girlfriend was wearing.

"Hey, when you're ships counselor on a ship stuck in the delta quadrant, you gotta be able to workin comfort, and be more personable towards your patients."

"Commander," Harry said, "I'm picking up some fluctuations on Deck 4, section 13.

"I'll check it out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Early 29th Century?

Captain Braxton of the Timeship Relativity sighed. Someone had tampered with Voyager.

"Captain," Lieutenant JG Ducane said, "there is a Temporal Warp signature. Heading towards the 24th century..."

"Set Intercept course... scan for lifesigns."

"None that i can see." Ducane said as the ship dropped out of TempWarp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The woman looked out of the window of the Timeship Obelisk. She hated to do this, but 500 years without her friends and such had made her a bitter walker of planes.

"Computer, hail that ship."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sugimori sipped his coffee as he read the book report that Naomi had given him. He had found nothing out of the norm when he checked deck 4 sec. 13.

"Very good, Naomi." Sugimori said.

"Thank you, Commander," Naomi said, smiling.

"Commander," Tuvok said, "We are being hailed by a ship... Captain to the Bridge."

"Let's get this call started while she is on her way," Sugimori said, "On screen."

Sugimori did a double take when he saw who was occupying the viewscreen.

"Good, you're safe." the woman said, "I made it in time."

"In time?" Janeway said, finally on the bridge.

"In two hours, Voyager will explode."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Relativity was unable to catch up to the Obelisk in time. While the Relativity was the pinnacle of Federation tech, the Obelisk was a whole different animal all together.

"Ducane," Captain Braxton said, "Why are we still in the 29th century?"

"Apparently the Obelisk is too fast for us, sir."

"have you figured out anything on why we can't scan that ship?

"Yes sir," Ducane said, bringing up a picture of an old man with green eyes. Weird green eyes.

"That's an old parchment with a picture of Urza Planeswalker."

"Yes, " Ducane said, "It was said that Urza could traverse the realms. What was then called Dominaria became our Earth, Devoid of all the "mana" that it once had."

"I took Mythology in the Academy, Ducane," Captain Braxton said, "What might you be getting at."

"The being in that Raptor Class, By the way, is a Planeswalker."

"Wait, raptor class? The only Raptor class we have knowledge of is Admiral Thomas Sugimori's U.S.S. Raptor. NCC 90743. And it's unique. Unable to be reproduced."

"Which means, that whatever ship that was, it's from another realm, or plane."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sugimori looked at the Obelisk from the tactical monitor.

"Raptor 2000 class Defiant wannabe." Sugimori said, looking at the Planeswalker standing in front of the crew.

"I thought that you had the only raptor class?" Janeway said.

"Well, either Dick-head's been handing them out behind my back... I notice you have a combadge of some sort... Name, rank, and... well, i know you're at least Half Ktarian... And how the hell did you get your hands on a raptor."

"I'll answer those questions pretty easily." The woman said, "I was a Captain, of the timeship Gormenghast. I am Half Ktarian, and half human. You might know a man named Joseph Dickson... After a tragedy, he trained me, and gave me a Raptor Class... I know that the Raptor is not from this realm... I am a Planeswalker...-"

"What is your name," Sugimori said, only to feel Naomi tapping him on his leg, "What is it squirt?"

"I know who she is," Naomi said, "She, is me."

"You know," Kira said, "This just screams Time Paradox, but for some reason, i doubt that would happen."

"I was thinking more along the lines of Pime Taradox," Q said, popping up, "Damn you, Kevin, Damn you and your Planeswalker Ilk..."

"Q, not in front of the kids.What did we do this time," Sugimori said, "and besides, i'm a part time Planeswalker. My powers toggle as much as i take a crap."

"Commander," Naomi Planeswalker said, "We really don't need to know that."

"True," Sugimori said, "But it is relevant. But what i want to know is, why are you here?"

"To rectify a situation... and to make sure it doesn't happen here."

"Explain," Janeway said.

"Someone has installed a temporal wavelength disruptor inside the Jefferies Tube at Deck 4 Section 13," The voice of Dickson said, "I loaned out a Rap to Mrs. Wildman here, And well, she said that she wouldn't meddle with you guys... sorry about that."

Sugimori just raised his eyebrow at that one.

"So wait, She's a PW, you loaned out a raptor... where do the rest of us fit into all of this?"

"Intruder alert on Deck 4, Section 13," Tuvok said, "One Person... Human."

When the crew made it to the deck, The intruder was held up by one person that sugimori would have never guessed.

"Captain," The doctor said, "This seems to be the cause of our intruder alarm... this crewman--"

"That isn't a crewman," Naomi said, "That's Braxton."

"You..." Braxton said, "How did you get here?"

"She had friends, Braxton." Dickson said, "Dismantle your device."

"Wait," Sugimori said, "I have a better idea."

Sugimori put his hand in front of him. In the time it took for him to blink, he was gone, with the device.

A second later, he was back, smiling.

"Wow, that was fun."

"Where did it go?" Janeway said, knowing where exactly sugimori put it.

The probe that had covertly been spying on Voyager for the last two days blew up, jamming Braxton's signal.

Braxton wasn't deterred, but he didn't expect the ship to shake with the power of a 29 century ship:

A Sphere Builders Vessel.

"Pime Taradox?" Sugimori asked Dickson.

"Pime Taradox." Was the reply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ship started to fire on Voyager. Though the shields were up, the ship took heavy damage, and the warp core started to breach.

"Dump the Warp Core!" Janeway said.

But that was all the Sphere wanted. AS the core dropped, it grabbed the engine and sped away, at least at warp 17.

"I'm on my way to my ship," Sugimori said, "PW Naomi, you're with me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Sugimori's raptor sped out of Voyager's shuttlebay, Sugimori gunned the sonofagun to warp 20.

"They have increased their speed to warp 20... we won't be able to catch up to them... unless..."

Naomi pressed her hands to the panels and channeled her spark into the ship. Before sugimori knew it, he had overtaken the Sphere Builders ship, and gotten the core back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voyager

The Planeswalker Naomi struggled to keep breathing as she laid on the biobed in sickbay.

"She gave up her spark to make sure we found the core and got it back... though she didn't know what the speed would do to her mortal body afterwards." Sugimori said, "But we did get the core back... and stopped the bomb."

"Captain," the former planeswalker version of Naomi said, "I'm toast, b...but as a last gift to you..."

Naomi closed her eyes, but as she faded away, the ship roared through space. When the ship slowed down, they were at least 12000 light years closer to home.

The little Naomi grasped hands with her planar duplicate and smiled as the former planeswalker died.

"Commander," the younger, normal Naomi said, "Can i talk to you later about this?"

"Sure," Sugimori said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well," Sugimori said as Dickson prepared to take the dead planeswalker's raptor back, "Glad you came, i would have prolly snapped, crackled and totally lost it."

"I know, that's why i came to the rescue." Dickson said, "Well, i got kids and a team of Rangers to look after. Later."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What is a planeswalker, exactly... no kiddied down version... i wanna know what could happen to me," Naomi said.

"A planeswalker is a being of immense power. 9 out of every ten planeswalkers have some kind of magical abilities. There was one Planeswalker... Cos Palpas... crazy guy... he had no magic per se, but he could channel energy through his body and shoot electricity. A powerful planeswalker was able to deflect it back at him, and disfigured him eternally... Palpas eventually died by the hands of his own pupil."

"You're ranting."

"Oh yeah... Planeswalkers are nigh immortal unless they give up their spark. The spark is what allows someone's planeswalker abilities to surface. Now don't think everyone will get these types of abilities. 1 in every million people are born with the Spark. 1 out of those millions will have their powers manifest. "

"Let me guess, i have the spark?" Naomi said, "Don't lie."

"Yes, you do," Sugimori said, "A planeswalker can tell if someone has the spark. Though i usually don't rely on it. It's about as useful as my fluctuating Powers... I'm not really a Planeswalker as i am extremely gifted in the teleport department."

"What about me? Will i become a planeswalker?"

"For the Spark to manifest itself, a traumatic event must occur, or you might undergo a near death experience." Sugimori said, "Either may trigger it."

Naomi looked out the window of her quarters and sighed.

"Well," Sugimori said, "Kira will be angry if i don't come in for counseling."

"Thanks for talking with me," Naomi said.

"Not a problem squirt. You're a smart girl... I just wish that you wouldn't have had to learn about it like this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow, i like this writing business. It is fun.

I know not many people were wondering about the planeswalker business, but i thought i would throw it in for fun.

Next chapter will be something out of the normal tomfoolery that this fic is notorious for.

Chapter 16: Redemption of Tortured Souls, Part 1.


	16. Redemption of Tortured Souls Part 1

Heh, funny thing. Pretty much every review that came in last chapter consisted of LOL and liking the last chapter.

Not that i mind.

Well, this fic series is far from over. I'm not going to jinx it or make a bet on how many chaps i will write, but i have at least a good amount of trek and OO material to go through.

This chapter reintroduces some mutineers from earlier on in the fic. There is a mild spoiler or two for "Things Not Said" in next chapter, so don't mind it too much.

Also, this chapter brings into perspective sugimori's inner demons. This chapter is not childs play.

Chapter 16: Redemption of Tortured Souls. Part 1

Chakotay walked into Janeway's ready room, a PADD in his hand.

"You wanted to speak with me," Janeway said, "What's bugging you?"

"I was looking through starfleet directives... Ususally, when there are 2 first officers because of relegation of duty, the higher ranked officer is considered the main first officer, the lower ranked one the AXO."

"Your point?"

"I'm using this to pretty much give kev my position... he deserves it. I mean, he's not perfect, but he is higher ranking... i think that accounts for something."

"You know kev's probably gonna get pissed, right? He didn't exaxtly like it when he had to pull XO shifts when you were ill."

"I know, but it's for the best... Captain, i fear my time is nearing its end."

"You've been having premonitions again?"

"Visions, yes."

"Janeway to Sugimori, are you busy?"

"No," Sugimori said, "Just tuning up the zords if they ever get used again. How can i help you?"

"Can you come to my ready room? I know you're off duty. I just need to talk to you about something."

"Sure, give me a few minutes to go change into something not covered in grease."

"Heh," Janeway said, "Scared to walk in covered in sludge?"

"Captain," Sugimori said, "i'll be there in a few."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When sugimori got to the ready room, Chakotay was sitting on the desk, chatting with janeway.

"Ah, Kev." Janeway said, "Chakotay was pulling a you. He apparently found that when there are two XOS the higher ranking officer is usually the main XO. Last time i checked, Chakotay is a Lieutenant Commander. You are a Commander. You are the new First Officer."

"Wait...," Sugimori said, "Don't i get a choice in this?"

"I thought...-"

"Yeah, Right." Sugimori said, storming out of the ready room.

"I'll go talk to him," Chakotay said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sugimori tore through the training dummies in the holodeck, his anger failing to subside.

"Commander," Chakotay said, "Can i talk to you?"

"Start." Sugimori said, keeping on with his onslaught on the holographic training dummies.

"I wasn't trying to undermine you." Chakotay said, "I was only trying to help you."

"Chakotay," Sugimori said, wiping the sweat off his brow, "I know that, i really do. But the last time i was a first officer for anything, i lost over 2000 people."

"How?"

"Do you know of the Nasada project Starfyre?"

"Yeah," Chakotay said, "The battle of the Devil's Maw... The Rimaki Confederacy attacked, and many ships of NASADA were destroyed."

"Yeah... i was a Cadet then... i was only 4 years old at the time... I commanded so many other cadets...

"When the rimaki attacked, i was eating breakfast. The alarm souinded, and my battalion was readied. Most of our ships were destroyed before they got off the ground, and the Engineering corps buildings were totally obliterated. I was able to get one other cadet, Counselor Kira, out of there... My close friend at the time, Nia Franklin had gotten aboard the USS Gettysburg. Ir was totally destroyed.

"But i didn't know the full effect of the attack until after me and Kira were able to send an unmanned fighter into the Rimaki worldship... It went boom... and the mourning began... I lost all but 1 other battalion member... 3 survivors of a battalion of 2000 people. Many more people from the 2nd battalion died as well... we won the war, but we lost it too."

"And you believe it's your fault?"

"Yes, because i commanded them to their deaths... because of me, they are all dead." Sugimori said, struggling to keep his emotions in check.

"Kev," Chakotay said, "Are you spiritual?"

"fairly."

"So what if, somewhere in the great beyond, those people are bearing witness to your life... to your career. In a way, their deaths have made you stronger. It wasn't your fault... you did your job, they did thiers."

Sugimori sighed. He had thought himself guilty all this time for things that were out of his hands.

For the first time in his life since that fateful day... he felt like the weight of the Delta Quadrant had been lifted off his shoulders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Captain," Sugimori said, "I'm sorry for my outburst earlier... I... had some issues i had to take care of before i could even think about taking a boost like this."

"So i take it you will take the position?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Sugimori said.

"Good...," Janeway said, before cringing as pain shot through her body.

"Sugimori to Sickbay, Medical emergency."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Janeway laid in sickbay, her breathing erratic.

"What's wrong with her?" Sugimori asked, obviously worried.

"I don't know, commander," The Doctor said, "It seems to be a cellular disease... one that should be curable by a transfusion from a family member... but i don't know..."

"What are our options?" Chakotay asked.

"Well," Xander said, walking over to them, "We could put her in stasis."

"We need a captain," The doctor said.

"We have one," Chakotay said, "Kevin's the XO, by order of Janeway."

"Then, Commander sugimori," The Doctor said, "As Chief Medical Officer, i must request that you take a temporary promotion to Captain until we can cure Captain Janeway."

"It looks like that's the only course of action... Chakotay will stay my first officer."

"Aye," Chakotay said, "Do you want me to call a meeting of the Senior Staff?"

"Yeah," Sugimori said, "We might want to do that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Tom and B'Elanna made it to the Conference room, Sugimori was standing, facing the window.

"You're early," Sugimori said, "Where's the others?"

"We're here," Kira said, with the other senior officers and Seven right behind her, "Where's the captain?"

"Kathryn has been stricken by an unknown disease. She has been put in stasis by the Doctor's orders. By his order as CMO, I have taken temporary command, to end the moment Captain Janeway is fit for duty."

"What's wrong with her?" Kira said, noticing the fourth pip on Sugimori's uniform, and his obvious dislike of that 4th pip.

"According to the scans that i have been able to get," The Doctor said, "Captain Janeway has been inflicted with a disease that attacks the cellular structure... it could be cured by a transfusion of blood from a family member, preferably a son, but since we don't have any Janeways on board, I was forced to put her in stasis... it should keep her condition safe until we get back to the alpha quadrant."

"So," Tom said, "What's our orders."

"We're still heading for the Alpha quadrant. I want this ship to accelerate to Warp 15 for at least 4 hours... After that, go at warp 5 or something until we can fuel up on Deuterium."

"Aye," The crew said.

"Get outta here, Dismissed."

"XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

6 hours later.

Sugimori woke up from his dreams and got out of bed. After he got his uniform on, he made it to the bridge.

"Captain," Tuvok said, "We are picking up a distress signal about 2 light years away from here. It seems to be fashioned from what is left of a federation transponder."

"Well?" Sugimori said, "Chakotay, whaddya think, check up on it?"

"Sure," Chakotay said, "let's see who it is."

When Voyager made it to the planet where the Distress signal came from, Sugimori stood up.

"I think i will lead the Away team, Chakotay, you have the bridge, Kira, Tuvok, Doctor, meet us in Transporter room 2."

"Aye," they said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the group beamed down, they saw the remains of a settlement. As they explored, something was definitely clear.

"Some bad dudes did this," Sugimori said, "Sugimori to Voyager, any lifesigns besides ours for 10 kilometers in any direction?"

"Yes, captain," Ronny said over the comm, "three life signs, faint, and one reptilian... Be careful."

:"Sugimori out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the group made it to the area where the lifesigns were, they saw three people, one in a Red costume, one in a Blue one, and one in a black.

"Commander?" The red clad being said, "Sugimori?"

"Mack," Sugimori said, "I'm a Captain now, but yeah... need some help?"

"You willing to help a bunch of traitors?"

"Forgive and forget," Sugimori said, "Rose, Ronny, grab your morphers and get down here... and don't bitch when you have to work with the runaways."

"Aye sir," Rose said, almost excited."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hehehe... i think you will like the next chapter.


	17. Redemption of Tortured Souls Part 2

Hmm... brain is working, no thanks to the crap i'm hearing outside (though i have my headphones on and am listening to Newgrounds stuffs

Oh well...

A spoiler in this chapter that pertains to things not said, if you haven't watched it yet... then bleh

lol

Well, here, has a chapter.

Chapter 17: Redemption of Tortured Souls Part 2

52330.4

"Captain," Mack said, "stand back, we can handle these jackasses."

"And... why should i let you? Even though Ronny and Rose are here, how do i know you won't all just bust the hell out of dodge?"

"Stand back and let the rangers deal with it," Will said, "We'll go through a court martial after this if needed."

"hopefully, it isn't" Sugimori said to no one in particular.

As Sugimori stepped back, the rangers started to fight the Lava Lizards and the monster.

"Captain," Tuvok said, "Are you sure we should do this? They injured many people."

"I'm aware of this, Tuvok," Sugimori said, "Trust me on this one... I'm not Janeway, never would want to be... i just have a hunch."

"Captain Janeway operates a lot on hunches," Tuvok said, "Then again, that has never been detrimental to her."

"Tuvok," Kira said, "You're over-analyzing the situation... Harry, we may need the Zords down here. Get them ready for transport."

"Captain," Mack said as the beast enlarged, "Permission to call the Zords?"

"Permission granted."

"Tuvok to Voyager," Tuvok said, "Send down the Zords."

"Delta Zords on their way."

The five components of the Stardrive megazord descended to the surface, joining together to become the huge bipedal mecha.

"Nice," Will said, "I'm glad you chose to surrender, Mack. I was tired of running."

"We all were," Dax said, looking at Will, "After Mr. Hartford gave us that Iso chip for Sugimori, we really had no choice in the matter anyway... sides, it's good to see the girls again."

"Indeed," Mack said, "Captain, You think the Raptor could give us a hand?"

"The Raps on it's way," Sugimori said, beaming aboard his personal ship with the away team, "Ready for some surfing?"

"Yeah," Mack said, wishing his father could see this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rangers stepped off of the transporter pad and looked at Sugimori.

"What would you do if i clocked you upside the head," Sugimori said.

"If you ordered me to take the punch, i would," Mack said, "My father... I believe you should take a look at this."

Mack handed Sugimori an Isolinear chip.

"What's this?" Sugimori said, "Alibies?"

"Just take a look at it and decide for yourself... lemme guess, you want us in the brig?"

"No," Sugimori said, "All, to the ready room."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sugimori sighed as he soaked up the information in the Isolinear chip.

"Mack," the temporary captain said, "You're an Android?"

"Aye sir," Mack said, "When i first found out, i was angry, but... needless to say, I'm glad i know now."

"Amazing," Sugimori said, "This stuff seems to be authentic, Andrew did record this... You three were just pawns."

"Captain," Kira said, "I would like to talk to them, separate sessions of course..."

"That shouldn't be a problem." Chakotay said, walking in, "So, you going to carry on with the orders Janeway gave you long past about them?"

"Yeah," Sugimori said, "I'm putting the three of you that ran back on duty, with mandatory busting down to Crewman 3rd class. Prove to me that you aren't going to do it again, and i'll gladly boost you back up to status."

"Captain," Mack said, "You have our solemn words... it WON'T happen again."

"I will hold you all to that, crewman." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mack grinned as he walked back into Engineering.

"Hartford," B'Elanna said, "Captain Sugimori said that you guys were to be put back on shift... Can i talk to you about something?"

"Yes, Lieutenant," Mack said, "What do you need?"

"I heard that you're an android."

"Yep," Mack said, "Lemme guess, you want to study me."

B'Elanna smiled, "No, but i do have experience in repairing Automatons. If you ever need a tune up..."

"Captain Sugimori said that right after he split off from us before we got to his ready room, he talked to you... you didn't seem to be in a very peachy mood about Me, Dax, and Will coming back on duty... Why are you acting all chummy now?"

"Because the captain told me a draconic parable. It's about the Juraian Sabretooth and the scavenging mouse. The mouse just happened to infringe into the Sabretooth's territory. The cat had, at many times before, killed the rat's friends and family. But at this point, the cat was wounded, by a poacher. The rat saw that the cat had been taken down a notch, but when he saw that the cat was only going by his instincts, he snapped into action. He crawled up the man's clothing and latched onto the man's jugular, killing him. When the cat asked the rodent why he helped him, the rat just looked at him. 'We all have differences, and we may be at each other's throats. But when we work together, we are invincible.'"

"Good point," Mack said, "And i will think about you being my... eh... doctor."

B'Elanna grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After shift, Mack started to wander around, finally making it to Astrometrics, as he walked in, he saw Seven.

"Crewman," Seven said, "Are you lost?"

"No," Mack said, "I'm an Android, remember?"

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm bored... that and I've always been intrigued by the Borg... since i can't be assimilated and all."

"Consider yourself lucky," Seven said, inwardly smiling, "Why are you so intrigued?"

"The Borg have a purpose, yeah, it is a pretty single minded one, no offense, but they have a purpose... the only flesh and bones people i really know that have a purpose is you, Captain Sugimori, Captain Janeway and Maddie."

"Counselor Kira doesn't have a purpose?" Seven said, engaging this conversation further.

"Yeah, but not like you and the other three... I mean..."

Seven blushed, taking solace in the fact that Mack was doing the same.

"I... i thought you were an android."

"I am," Mack said, "can't Androids have emotions?"

Mack ran his hand against Seven's face.

"Kira to Mack," Kira said over the comm, "It's time for our session."

"On my way, counselor."

"You should be on your way," Seven said, "... would you... like to meet... later?"

"Sure, how about 1900 hours?"

"It is... sufficient."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sugimori cradled T'leyah in his arms, the vulcan infant cooing as he held her bottle. The other three, being of Dragon, or yoko descent, were up and walking already... still small, but able to fend.

"Kev," Kira said, walking in, "You wouldn't believe what i just saw."

"Maddie and a Replicator unit making out?" Sugimori said, receiving a swat upside the head as he put the baby in her crib.

"No, but something just as close. Seven and Mack were sitting... quite intimately in the mess hall."

"Wow," Sugimori said, "Hartford programmed the kid to have a sex drive... Jeez i wish he was still alive... maybe he could get it to where i didn't blink in Fibonacci sequences."

"There is hope of you blinking normally someday, kev," Kira said, kissing her lover, "Let's get to bed, we both have hard days tomorrow, captain."

Sugimori grinned and got ready for bed, tying his longer hair into a ponytail before he hopped in bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, Overdrive is back on board, and more fun is planned.

Well, like always, RnR.

Later

UltiMuus


	18. Jingle Bells, Voyager Smells

Well, It looks good to me, let's have another chapter, shall we?

Ah, one announcement, DELLs suck.

Thank you for looking at that announcement... now for the chapter.

Chapter 18: Jingle bells, Voyager smells.

Christmas spirit was definitely in the air on U.S.S Voyager.

Mistletoe was expertly being placed in the mess hall, this 52368.3... known to all non Starfleet personnel as December 24th.

There were trees everywhere, and those not familiar with the old earth tradition were getting a good lesson.

Sugimori floated inches off the ground, putting the finishing touches on the tree in the Ready Room.

"Hey," Kira said, walking in, "I see you finished this tree too."

"Sorry," Sugimori said, "Not much to around here... we're pretty much in dead space."

"So that's why you've been decorating our quarters, engineering, sick bay, the mess hall... must i say more?"

"good point," Sugimori said, "Sorry about that."

"The crew has been talking about it, of course," Kira said, twisting a lock of her hair around her finger, "The talk of the ship is that they're quite glad that their captain is letting them partake in christmas, but some of the Andorians in engineering are still as confused as a baby in a gentleman's club."

"Hmm..." Sugimori said, "So i take it that you don't want to read 'The Night Before Christmas' to the Childrens?"

"Of course i want to," Kira said, "Though i think that Neelix would do a better job."

"Don't worry about it," Sugimori said, looking up at the ceiling, "Quick, what's that above our heads."

"I do believe i have fallen for a trap," Kira said, putting her arms around her now grounded boyfriend, "You know, you don't need mistletoe to get me to kiss you."

"No," Sugimori said, "but it's that more romantic."

"Ass," Kira said, kissing her boyfriend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chakotay sighed as he thought his predicament out.

It was Christmas Eve, and he couldn't figure out what to get the woman he had come to like.

"Oi... I almost feel like i need to ask Xander." Chakotay said, "He knows her almost as well as Sugimori knows Kira."

"All Hands, Red alert."

"I'll ask him when i get to the bridge." Chakotay said, out loud, "Chakotay to Bridge, what's going on?"

"We have unknown ships approaching in an attack vector." Sugimori said, "You might wanna get up here as fast as you can."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Chakotay made it to the bridge, He saw the ships on the view screen.

"Well?"

"They've just been sitting there. Prolly just waiting for us to move," Sugimori said, "Counselor, What are you getting?"

"I'm no betazoid, but i can definitely tell that those beings are pissed off that we decided to traipse into their space."

"Well," Chakotay said, "As Captain Janeway would say, let's extend the first olive branch, Hail them."

The man that appeared on the View Screen reminded Sugimori of a man he once knew, but he knew that it couldn't be possible.

"I am Varan Rikimarou," The man said, "You are in Draconic Federation Space."

"Damn," Sugimori said, under his breath, "And i was hoping for a quiet christmas eve."

"Trespassing ship, you have one minute to leave our space, or we will fire."

"I wouldn't do that, whoever you are," Sugimori said, "I am Captain Kevin Sugimori, of the United Federation of Planets Starship Voyager."

"HE has the last name of the Chosen," Varan said, "Captain of Voyager. Frankly, i don't care who you are... Get out of our space."

"We are trying to make it back to the Alpha Quadrant. This route is making it easier for us... is-"

"YOU HAVE NOT COMPLIED!" Varan said, "You will fall."

The link went dead.

"Captain," Maddie said from Cargo Bay 2, "Those ships have Warp 5 at most... Those shields are definitely old stuff... You'd think that those were actually Draconic Fed ships."

"Shields Up," Sugimori said, "Arm Phasers and Photons, I hate to say it, but we have to stop them."

"We have taken minimal damage, Shields at 100 percent." Tuvok said.

"Fire on the Right most flanking vessel," Sugimori said, hit it on the Saucer... try to disable it... we don't want death this day."

"We have disabled the ship... The other four are hammering our shields," Kira said, "Kev, Long range sensors are picking up a vessel... Draconic Starfleet... It's a Captain's Yacht."

"What is the Registry on that Yacht?"

"DCC 1109-- The Mirala," Kira said, "IT's Engaging the other vessels."

As the Small ship blasted the other draconic ships out of space, It hailed voyager.

"I am Captain Tetrarch Rikimarou," The old man that popped on screen said, "It looked like you needed some help."

"I am Captain Kevin Sugimori, of the Voyager."

"Well," Tetrarch said, "My one wish came true."

"That is?"

"To see my son once before i died."

"Would you like to come aboard?"

"No," Tetrarch said, "I'm old... I'm 1000 already... and i have things to do... But You have my word that no more of my Soldiers will attack you."

"It was good to see you again, Father."

"Same to you, My son," Tetrarch said, "Though i will impart to you some information... It's on the datachip that i have beamed into your ready room."

"I will look it over... Father, are you sure you want to keep going?"

"I am an Explorer. I explore. You get back on whatever mission you are on... and may the spirits guide your path."

"May the winds be always at your back, father."

"May those same winds bless you with many years."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sugimori had read the contents of that data chip at least 200 times in the last thirty minutes.

Apparently it was tech upgrades that wouldn't be the best for the ship, but instead would excel as... Morphers.

"Pops," Sugimori said, "Where did you get this stuff?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning.

"IT's Time," Sugimori said, the senior officers and select junior ones all gathered in Sugimori and Kira's quarters, "Time to exchange gifts."

Ronny opened her gift from Kira and grinned when she saw the rollerblades.

"How?" Ronny said, "I've been trying to get a pair replicated for months now."

"I used to be an engineer," Kira said, "I have a few tricks up my sleeve"

Rose opened her gift from Sugimori and smiled when she saw the vulcan logic puzzle.

"Thought you needed something else that could baffle you. I mean, you do have bridge, but hell."

Samantha Wldman and Naomi opened their gifts from Xander and smiled. Sam got a flute, and Naomi got a holodeck cube.

"It's a holodeck creation of one of my old favorites. It's called Super Mario Brothers... you jump around stomping on crazy mushrooms."

"Thanks."

Mack opened his gift from Seven and grinned.

"A Dagger. Nice... i think you will like my present to you."

Seven looked at her present, a pair of Nunchaku.

"I believe i should inform you that you have made a bad mistake, giving me a gift i will show no remorse in using," Seven said, "And yes, i do like the gift."

Sugimori and Kira exchanged gifts. As Kira opened hers, she smiled, tears of joy coming to her eyes.

"Made it myself, i did," Sugimori said, "I've missed your music after so many years, i thought you would like it."

"I do," Kira said, "How do you like your gift?"

"Nice," Sugimori said, "A Colt Single Action Army, or at least a replica thereof. One of the best revolvers ever made. This fricken rocks."

As Kira admired her new guitar, adorned with pteradactyls, small snow flakes, and even smaller imps, Chakotay handed Maddie her gift.

"I had a hard time picking yours out. So i asked around, and i got a few friends to make this for you."

Maddie looked at her gift, and for what seemed to be the first time in ages, was genuinely happy.

"It's a Video Camera." Maddie said, "Chakotay, it's... Awesome."

"And it works with your cortical implant. So, if you want, you could spy on Mack if you wanted... not saying that you would, of course."

":Of course." Maddie said, Still grinning from ear to ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Check out Tomfoolery if you haven't already. IT's a bit different from my normal fare, but it seems to be liked by people, so hell, take a look and review. I appreciate it.

Look for more info into the data Tetrarch sent Sugimori in later chapters.

The last time Tetrarch was seen was back in Power Rangers Origins: Dragons.

Well, later.

UltiMuus


	19. The Pyre

Well, my devoted readers have input their reviews, so i give you all chapter 18.

Warning, this chapter is darker than normal.

To speed this along, This chapter occurs a few eps before Drive. In Unimatrix Zero, Chakotay takes Janeway's place, and Ashes to Ashes hasn't happened yet, don't worry, i have some ideas ups my sleeve.

Chapter 19: The Pyre

52545,6

The Delta Flyer screamed out of the shuttlebay of the USS Voyager.

"Hoi...," Sugimori said, "I don't get why Tom likes this thing... you'd think that after the first one got blasted when we destroyed Unimatrix Zero, he'd just stick to piloting the Voyager."

"You know Tom," Chakotay said, sitting in the tactical chair as Sugimori piloted the ship, "He likes the classics."

"Right..." Sugimori said, "Why did you ask to come on this mission? I'm the captain... on what's supposed to be a gathering mission while Tom is healing from that ass kicking Kira gave him while training."

"I heard my name," Kira said, Walking up to the main part of the Flyer, sandwiches in her hand, "I bring lunch."

"What kind?" Sugimori said, not really caring.

"Various" Kira said, smiling, "I just told the replicator to give some sammiches, variety pack."

"Lemme guess," Chakotay said, "The meaty ones?"

"Yep," Kira said, "Bologna and ham."

"I'll eat one," Chakotay said, "Dig in."

As the three continued to eat, they barely heard the proximity alarms go off.

"One ship, unknown design," Kira said, "It has weapons armed."

"Raise shields," Sugimori said "Arm weapons."

"We're armed." Chakotay said as the ship rocked from the weaponry, "Shields down to 59 percent."

"Return fire."

As the Flyer took damage, the ship got closer.

Sugimori flinched as the tactical console exploded.

"Kira," Sugimori said, "How's chakotay?"

"He's injured badly," Kira said, "internal bleeding... he's going into shock... he's..."

"Computer, auto attack sequence Janeway Epsilon 3."

"Weapons Offline," The computer said, "Shields are down."

Sugimori swiveled around to see a monsterous being toss Kira aside. The monster fired its weapon at Sugimori, who fell to the ground as the monsterous plasmatic charge racked his system.

Kira pulled the knife out of her boot and snuck up behind the beast. As she stabbed him, the monster turned around, only to get a kick to the chest. After a brief struggle, Kira looked down at her dead adversary, the being staring into space with dead eyes.

"Counselor Ford to Voyager," Kira said, trying to hold back tears, "We've been attacked... Chakotay's dead... Captain Sugimori is severely injured."

"We're on our way, Commander," Tuvok said, "We will be there shortly."

"Step on it, Tuvok," Kira said, "I fear Kev doesn't have much time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"From my scans," The Doctor said, "His Visual receptors have been totally destroyed... and the cybernetic left side of his brain has been fried... There is a backup of the information on the system, but... for now, the captain is on total life support."

"Is there any way to save him?" Kira asked, trying to stay composed.

I have him stabilized, for the moment, but i have contacted someone who should be able to help us save him."

"Denara Pel," Tuvok said, "Am i correct?"

"As Captain Sugimori would say, you just read my mind," The doctor said, "Ah, I'm getting a transmission."

"I am Vanaru Kolas, of the Vidian hospital ship Logos. You are the one wishing to speak with Doctor Pel?"

"Yes," The Doctor said, "She knows me..."

"Yes, you are the USS Voyager Emergency Medical Hologram... What is your emergency?"

"Our captain has been attacked by a being using a plasmatic pulse weapon. I... need her expertise."

"A plasmatic pulse weapon?" Vanaru said, "My Ship will rendezvous with your ship in one of your hours, Stay at your current position."

"Affirmative." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vanaru ran into Denara Pel's lab, out of breath.

"Captain," Denara said, "What's wrong?"

"The Calaradi have come out of hiding... The U.S.S. Voyager's Captain has been injured."

"Captain Janeway?"

"No, the patient i saw was a male... looked like one of Tetrarch's hellspawn... We need to help them."

"I agree." Denara said, "When will we be there?"

"In approximately thirty five minutes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sugimori stood in the middle of a field of grass.

"Hello?" Sugimori said, noticing that he was wearing his Starfleet uniform.

"Figured you'd come here some day," An all to familiar voice, the voice of Q said.

"Q," Sugimori said, "Where am i?"

"Hate to say this, Kev, my boy," Q said, "You're dead... At least braindead."

"How?"

You were attacked by a being of a long lost race called the Calaradi. They kill for enjoyment... and you were devastated by them..." Q paused, as if gathering news from Voyager, "Hmm... The Vidians are joining in... you may have a chance..."

With that, Q Faded away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Denara looked at the Scans of Sugimori and grinned.

"You like what you see?" The doctor said, "What do you think?"

"your counselor is a genius at engineering," Denara said, "this hemisphere is a work of art, and it seems to be working fine... And i think i can give Captain Sugimori a new way to look at things... if you allow it, of course."

"Go ahead," The Doctor said, "Hopefully, after all is said and done, Sugimori can take back over... at least until we can cure Captain Janeway."

"What's wrong with her?"

"I'll have the information drawn up," The doctor said, "her cells started to degrade... we were able to stunt the degradation of the cells by stasis, but we don't know how to CURE her."

"The Vidians have come up with a field that should let her at least live... she wouldn't be able to command the ship, but at least she could do work from here, or... drink coffee."

"One thing at a time," Kira said, "Well, we doing this?"

"Let's begin," Denara said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sugimori felt the stimulant enter his bloodstream, energizing his body. As he opened his eyes, he at first thought that his visual receptors were fritzing. Then he saw a woman in a blue Starfleet uniform, with long, dirty blond hair tied into a braided ponytail.

"Kira," Sugimori said, looking around, "I... I can see... I have real eyes..."

Kira smiled, tears freely falling down her cheek.

"I can blink normally... my data... it's... all here... How?"

"You're looking at the three people responsible for your current state of health," Denara said, "I am Denara Pel, I am a Vidian doctor. Kira built the left hemisphere of your brain that you are using now."

A tear trickled down the stoic warrior's cheek.

"Are you ok?" Xander asked.

"I'm just fine, Xan," Sugimori said, "I'm just overwhelmed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Captain's Log, Stardate 52547.2" Sugimori said, "The Vidian Hospital ship has broken off to head back to their own space, and Voyager has resumed course for the Alpha Quadrant. However, at this moment in time, i have decided to detour to Sickbay."

"So," Captain Janeway said, "I'm stuck in this field... but at least i have no pain... that fourth pip looks good on you."

"Thank you, Captain," Sugimori said, "You can have it back after we cure you."

"I might just let you keep the captaincy after i heal, Tuvok told me about what you've been doing... You allowed Chakotay to get assimilated, and you still got out of there?"

"I'll make sure you read the full reports... I just have to choose a first officer since Chakotay died..."

"Who were you thinking?"

"Did Kira tell you about the Overdrives coming back?"

"Yep," Janeway said, "B'Elanna has told me that Mr. Hartford is an Android, and he's done the best of the three who bolted."

"I want to give him a Field Commission and elevate him to First officer status."

"If you're asking for permission, You're in command, i will stand behind your decision. Just remember to keep me apprised of the situation."

"Aye," Sugimori said, "Be well."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Senior Staff , along with some of the junior staff,stood on the holodeck, in a draconic tribunal.

"Bring in the Prisoner." Kira said, her period uniform making her look intimidating, even for a member of the sciences division.

Mack walked in, irons clasped around his arms and legs. As soon as Mack made it to his position, the shackles were removed.

"Are you ready to hear your charges?" Sugimori said, wearing the ceremonial cloak of the Draconic Grand Arbiter.

"Yes."

Kira started to read.

"Mackenzie Hartford, You have been found guilty of one: Performing above and beyond the call of duty; Two, striving for excellence in all endeavours, and three: gaining and retaining the trust and friendship of this crew."

"In accordance with what has recently happened," Sugimori said, "I have no choice... other than to grant you a field commission to the rank of Lieutenant Commander, and assign you to the senior staff position of First Officer. Think of it as a way for me to keep an eye on you."

As the two shook hands, Sugimori nodded, and handed the pips to Mack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mack walked onto the bridge, his Overdrive Tracker on his shoulder, and the pips of his rank affixed to his collar. Sugimori sat in the center chair, grinning.

"You're early," Sugimori said, "Tuvok says that there's some Nebulae and other good stuff about a light year away... whaddya say?"

"Let's take a look," Mack said, looking at the Padd with the information, "Helm, set course Three Three two mark one one seven, warp 5"

"Aye, Commander," Tom said, "Ready when you are."

"Engage," Sugimori said, unconsciously bringing two of his fingers forward as he said it.(THink picard's little engage move)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know, i jumped ahead a little bit... sorry about that. I will be alluding to missing episodes in the next few chapter... And even after the Voyager part ends, this fic will continue, with the OO rangers. This series is officially an ongoing series.

RnR.

UltiMuus


	20. Revelations

Chapter 20: Revelations

Janeway looked at the padd that she had obtained from Sugimori. As she looked at the device in front of her, she grinned.

She wasn't an engineer, but not everyone could boast that her great grandfather was Billy Cranston.

"Captain" Seven of Nine said as she walked into Sickbay, "You called for me?"

"Yes, Seven," Janeway said, "Rumor has it that you've been taking advantage of the old Ranger Programs."

"Yes, captain," Seven said, "I have found it therapeutic."

"Fighting bad guys while wearing spandex must be fun," Janeway said, "The Overdrive Rangers are having fun, especially with Mack as Kev's XO."

"I doubt that you have called me in to chat about my holodeck habits."Seven said, "Is there something wrong?"

"No," Janeway said, replacing the casing on what looked to be an Operation Overdrive Morpher, "You know, I've been working on this for the last week. I'm glad it's done... Kev helped me with the armor... well, i take that back, Katari helped me."

"This... morpher is for a Female," Seven said, "Have you made a decision on the owner yet?"

"Not yet," Janeway said, "but i have narrowed it down to about 3 people."

"Well," Seven said, looking at the morpher, "Whoever you choose, they should do a sufficient job."

"oh, that shouldn't be a problem," Janeway said, "The doctor said that he may have found out how to cure me, Denara Pel's supposed to be beaming aboard. Kev knows this."

"Sugimori to Janeway," Sugimori said, "The Logos is here, Doctor Pel is ready to beam aboard, maybe you should wake the Doc out of whatever holographic wet dream he might be experiencing."

"Computer," Janeway said, "Activate the EMH."

"Is she here?" The Doctor said, "I know how we can cure you, Captain, but i will need Captain Sugimori to come down here."

"Seven of Nine to Captain Sugimori," Seven said, "The doctor requests your presence."

"On my way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait," Sugimori said, "You're saying that somehow... My DNA can save Captain Janeway?"

"Yes," The Doctor said, "It seems that your cells have traces of human dna... when i tried to compare it to the databases, i found that it was fundamentally identical."

"How's that possible...," Sugimori said, "Last time i checked, I had no Janeways in my family."

"Well," Janeway said, "If it works, why not try it?"

"I don't see why not," Sugimori said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As janeway recovered from the transfusion that had been needed, Sugimori read over a Padd.

"Doctor," Sugimori said, "I was raised to be able to run two miles while bleeding out... i think i can safely go back to duty."

"Not while you're on this ship, captain," the Doctor said, "Commander Hartford is probably doing very well on the bridge... the least you can do is make sure Janeway wakes up."

"Wow," Janeway said groggily as she woke up, "Doctor... did it work?"

"Your cells have restored themselves to their original health... aside from fatigue, you're in good shape."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well," Janeway said, finally allowed to be on duty, "I don't know how, but you're somehow... related to me from years past."

"Heh," Sugimori said, "It could be worse. You could be related to Tuvok."

"Nah," Janeway said, "Kev... I've narrowed down the people from 9 to 2... I don't know who to give that morpher to.

I think you do, Captain," Sugimori said, taking the 4th pip off of his collar, "Since you are back on duty, I request to be reduced in rank back to Commander."

"Request approved," Janeway said, somewhat saddened that sugimori didn't want to keep his rank.

"I take it Mack will still be Second officer, right?"

"Yep," Janeway said, "Kev... why don't you want to be a captain... is it because of your past?"

"Yes," Sugimori said, "Since that point in my life, i've never been comfortable with the center chair."

"You might want to get used to it. I'm making your demotion temporary, that you will be restored to rank when we get back to the Alpha Quadrant."

"Acceptable." Sugimori said, "Who are the two up for the ranger position?"

"Seven and B'Elanna."

"Your decision just made itself."

"What do you mean?"

"B'Elanna, bless her heart, has enough on her plate, Seven on the other hand has been asking me for training."

"Seven wants the position?"

"Call it a ranger sense... Captain, You once bragged to me that your grandfather was a ranger legend."

"Yeah, my great grandfather was Billy Cranston... i still have his triceratops coin," Janeway said, seeing sugimori access some information.

"I thought so... Billy had a special ensyme in his blood that allowed him to give blood to dragons. I needed a transfusion... when the ensyme enters the blood, it becomes part of the DNA of the recipient... That's why..."

"I'll have to thank him when i see him again... He's over three hundred... almost four hundred... he's still working with the Aquitarians. The last time i saw him... he put Admiral Nechayev... a real bitch, in her place."

"Billy still a part of starfleet?"

"Yep, and so is the head fleet admiral, Thomas Oliver."

"Thomas James Oliver, Technicolor ranger extrordinaire?"

"Yeah."

Sugimori smiled, "how old is he?"

"a year older than Billy," Janeway said, "Why're you smiling?"

"He's gonna kill me when he sees me. You know, i kinda left the 21st century without telling my own bro where i was going."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rangers to the Transporter Room," Sugimori's voice said, "We got... 3 monsters on Valan 7..."

"And i thought SPD's Motto was to Protect and Serve the Galaxy." Mack said, "well, it has been quite boring lately."

"Well," Rose said, "It's time, Ready?"

"Overdrive, Accelerate."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Commander," Kira said, "The Rangers are getting owned..."

"Captain, I think it's time," Sugimori said, eliciting a nod from Janeway.

"Seven, come with us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Captain," Seven said, "I'm honored... but i thought you had other choices?"

"I did, but the other two are busy enough. One has Tom and the other has Sugimori here."

"I will attempt to show that your trust in me is not in vain," Seven said, picking up the morpher and the weird staff.

"Go to the transporter room and help the rangers out."

"aye."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rangers were picking themselves off of the ground. These beasts, who called themselves the FearCats, had demorphed them, and were currently gloating.

"Man..." Will said, "We're toast."

"Yeah." Mack said.

As the beast gloated, the shimmering sound of a transporter filled the air, depositing Seven of Nine standing in in a combat stance.

"Who are you?" The leader of the Fear Cats, Benglo, said.

"I am the one who will usher in your demise," Seven said, "You have injured my friends, my collective... you will be destroyed, Resistance is futile."

Seven tossed the staff she wielded into the air, and armed the device on her wrist, with a press of a button, she began the morphing sequence.

"Overdrive, Accelerate!"

As she said this, silver armor appeared over her frame, The armor looked similar to the regular female ranger armor, yet with black and silver, with Orange accents.

"Operation Overdrive, Mercury Ranger!"

"I like," Mack said.

"Just one Ranger," Benglo said, "Cheetar, Mig, let's finish her."

Seven grabbed her weapon, the Drive Detector, and attacked, taking down Mig insanely quick.

"How?" Benglo said, "You're just one ranger."

"Numbers don't matter," Seven said, "Besides, you must have heard the old saying. The Solaris Paladin once said 'We are the power rangers, you will be defeated, and your bones will be ground to dust, Resistance is Futile."

The other rangers stood up, morphing.

"We're a team," Mack said, "take us all on."

Benglo and Cheetar bolted.

"I am uncertain," Seven said, "but i think i am starting to like this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seven looked at the morpher she now commanded. She had felt the power the moment she activated it... and it felt... right.

"Seven," Sugimori said, "I see you're liking your powers."

"Affirmative," Seven said, "Commander, while you were a ranger, did you ever feel that you were out of place with the universe?"

"All the time. It's a part of being a ranger."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, it is the end of another chapter... Teamup eppy coming soon.

UltiMuus


	21. EndGame

Chapter 21: Endgame

65578.4

Admiral Kathryn Janeway looked outside of the window of her home in San Francisco.

Only a few years earlier, Voyager had made it home. But not without a cost.

_Beep-Beep_

"Come in, Tom," Janeway said, knowing exactly who was there.

"Ah," Tom Paris said, "So it is true, you have grown psychic."

"No, you just have a habit of dropping in when I'm thinking..."

"Sorry," Tom said, "Kat, I thought you might wanna know, the old crew is waiting on you."

"It's that time, isn't it?"

"Yep."

"Oh well, OK,OK... I'm on my way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Janeway looked at the people gathered. Among those was Sabrina Wildman, Katrina Hartford, and...

"Kira?" Janeway said, looking at the Admiral just sitting to herself... clearly these years had not been good to her.

"Kathryn," Kira Picard said, "How have you been?"

"Pretty good, How's Jean-Luc?"

"You haven't heard?" Kira said, "He was killed when the Pendelghast was obliterated... It's depressing, really... it's like i can't keep husbands... First Kev, then Jake... now Jean-Luc."

"That's right... you were married to Jake Sisko for a while... then he died when DS9 got blown up... God... Kira... you've been through way too much."

"Yet i live each day."

"Admiral," Captain Harry Kim said, "I would like both of you to meet Julianna Kim, The Ops manager of the Voyager A."

"Admiral Janeway," The young oriental woman said, "Admiral Picard, My father has told me so much about you."

"Hopefully it was good," Kira said, trying unsuccessfully to raise the mood.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Reginald Barclay said, "I know i wasn't a member of the crew when you were stuck in the Delta Quadrant, but i must thank you for allowing me to be a part of this... family."

_Too bad. _Janeway thought. _Cause if i succeed, this will have never happened._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Strings had been pulled. Janeway had been able to gain access to a drug that would allow her to survive the dangers of chroniton radiation, along with a chroniton emitter. As she activated the device, she shed a tear, for the fact that she would never see this timeline again if her plan worked. This was for Tuvok, for Kira. For Kira and Sugimori.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

54201.6

"Seven," Mack Hartford said, as they sat in the holodeck, "Have you ever thought of going back to your real name?"

"I tend to think of Seven of Nine as my designation," Seven said, "However, if you are inquiring about Annika Hansen, Yes. I think about it all the time."

"Why don't you?" Mack said, "You know, if you ever get married... Seven doesn't go very well with any last name."

"I guess you are right..." Seven said, not noticing mack pull out a box, "I guess i owe a lot of my recent emotional progress to you... "

"Speaking of which, If i dropped to one knee and proposed to you, what would you do?"

"I don't get it."

"Annika," Mack said, getting on one knee, "Will you marry me?"

Seven thought about it for a second. It had been quite a few months since they started going out.

Seven chose her answer and was immediately glad she said it.

"Yes," Seven said, "I would... love to."

Mack grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kira playfully nipped at the bottom of her lip as she opened the gift Sugimori had given her.

"Wow," Kira said, smiling as she saw the gift, "It's... my old Zords."

"Carefully arranged on a pendant so you have something to remember them by," Sugimori said, "One doesn't have to be Betazoid to know that you miss the Pterazord."

"I liked that zord. It was fun."

"I bet," Sugimori said, "Kira, I proposed to you a few months back... Do you still want to wait until we get back to the Alpha Quadrant?"

"I wouldn't mind being married on Voyager," Kira said, "but what if one of us didn't make it?"

"Good point," Sugimori said, "was just getting a tad impatient, tis all."

"You do that a lot."

"I know." Sugimori said, "It's been months since Kathryn let me fall back to Commander... She's been giddy... She's thinking about trying to go and blow up some transwarp conduits... i haven't seen her this energized since i came on the ship... she's acting like a damned Energizer Bunny."

"All senior Officers to the Bridge," Janeway's voice said.

"Speak of the devil, and she shall show up... wearing a Starfleet uniform and four pips on her collar."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Sugimori and Kira got to the bridge, They saw a futuristic Starfleet shuttle on the viewscreen.

"Nice, looks like a Bloober," Sugimori said, "SC 4..."

"Tuvok," Janeway said, "Who's aboard that ship?"

"One human, female...," Tuvok said, "We are being hailed."

"On Screen."

The woman who appeared on screen looked at Janeway and the crew before speaking.

"I am Admiral Kathryn Janeway... I hear you're trying to find a way home."

"Pime Taradox." Sugimori said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Captain Janeway looked at the woman in front of her. This woman looked like hell, definitely a product of a harsh future. The doctor had her bloodwork done, and needless to say, Captain Janeway wasn't surprised with the results.

"So, Admiral," Janeway said, "What brings you to this time period?"

"Oh," Admiral Janeway said, "Just wanted to see the old ship, the delta quadrant... the basics... actually, i want to help you get home."

"O Rly," Sugimori said, "Sounds nice, but last time i checked, we don't exactly have the means to slip through the Transwarp Hub so close to us."

"It's good to see you again," Admiral Janeway said, not surprised that Sugimori took that time to raise his eyebrow and be speechless.

"You seem to be legit," Sugimori said, "But really, what can you do to help us?"

"I have a plan," Admiral Janeway said, "Captain, Could there possibly be a meeting of the senior staff?"

"Sure."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mack," Sugimori said, "Do you think it's possible?"

"Anything's possible," Mack said, "But as acting Chief Engineer, i have to warn you, if we get in there, we can't blow the hub up."

"We should be able to figure something out, Mr. Hartford," Sugimori said, "What if we left a craft on this side of the Hub... when we go through, the craft could use it to destroy the hub so no one can follow the ship."

"That won't work," Janeway said, "And i'm guessing that if we did do that, you and the raptor would stay behind... no, won't happen."

"Well, it was an idea," Admiral Janeway said, "I believe that i have an idea that will work... captain, Commander, Doctor, may i speak with you after this meeting? Also, permission to outfit your ship with technology for the trip."

"Sure, and sure." Janeway said, "Tuvok, you have the bridge."

"Aye."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait," Sugimori said, "You want to infect yourself with a pathogen and get assimilated... yeah, it will get the job done, but-"

"Commander," Admiral Janeway said, "It will work... and you will get home."

"Kev," Janeway said, "Let's go along with this... it's not exactly the best sort of action, but hell."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Borg Ships in Range," Tuvok said, "Commander, What are your orders?"

"Let's test out our new upgrades, Captain, is your other half ready to go?"

"Yes, She's been infected, and she's leaving on the shuttlecraft."

"Tuvok," Sugimori said, Let's GO!"

As The Voyager Screamed into the Transwarp Conduit, a Borg Sphere snuck in behind them.

"The Conduit is collapsing," Tuvok said, The Borg ship is Overtaking us."

"Helm," Janeway said, getting onto the bridge, let them bring us in..."

"Aye captain," Tom said, "The Borg ship is about to have a stomach ache."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fleet Admiral Thomas Oliver stroked his dark grey goatee as he looked at the main viewscreen of the USS Zordon, the secondary flagship of the United Federation of planets.

There had been a flareup of activity right near earth, prompting every federation ship in the area to gather, preparing for a battle...

The Fluctuation burst into a full blown Transwarp Aperture, tossing out a Borg Cube...

That went boom.

As everyone on the gathered ships held their breaths, They saw a certain little ship that had been missing for 7 years.

Everyone burst into cheers. It was the Voyager.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sickbay to Lieutenant Paris, There is someone here who wants to meet you."

"Go ahead tom," Janeway said, "Kev, take the helm."

"We're being hailed by the USS Zordon, Fleet Admiral Oliver is requesting to say hello." Tuvok said.

"Welcome home Voyager," Tommy said, "I will be wanting to meet with your senior staff as soon as you disembark."

"Will do," Janeway said, ""Janeway out."

Janeway looked at her crew and sat in the center chair for the last time.

"Mr. Sugimori, Set a course... for Home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kevin Sugimori," Tommy said, officiating over the marriage of two of his former rangers, "Do you take Kira Ford to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and protect, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Kira Ford," Tommy said, looking at Kira, "Do you take Kevin Sugimori to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and protect, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"With the power vested in me by the United Federation of Planets, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Kev, kiss your wife now before i string you up by your toes."

"Aye, Sir!" Sugimori said, kissing Kira.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I didn't write in about B'Elanna's pregnancy, so watch Season Seven of Voyager to understand.

Oh, yeah... Don't let the title of this chapter mislead you

:D

Enjoy

UltiMuus.


	22. A Ship Called Enterprise

And you thought EndGame was the last chapter... you mustn't have read the final two lines.

Some of the ships and places in this chapter happen to come from Trek and from the Trek Fan Series Star Trek Hidden Frontier. Hell even some people are from there too. Check it out. It kicks assu.

The place is Deep Space 12, and the ships are the Excelsior and the Odyssey.

Let's get started.

Chapter 22: A Ship Called Enterprise

58121.8

Kira Sugimori sighed as she read the latest personnel report handed to her from Admiral Ian Knapp.

When Voyager made it back to earth, Kira never thought that she would be posted on a starbase in the middle of nowhere, the Briar Patch, Ba'ku.

She was separated from her husband, on Deep Space Twelve... and she was stuck.

"Come in," Kira said, greeting Fleet Admiral Nechayev as she came into Kira's office, "Admiral, I'm sorry i didn't make it to the Odyssey in time."

"That's alright... The Ken'Paq was destroyed... all the pods were launched though... the Odyssey is stuck over there... in the unknown."

"Who's gonna go after them?"

"There is one ship that could make it... NX 1701 Enterprise... but they have yet to assign a captain to it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kevin Sugimori walked through the halls of Starfleet command.

The once longish hair of the captain had been cut to a short length in the eight years since the return of Voyager.

But the change in hairstyle hadn't kept him out of trouble, apparently.

"Admiral...," Sugimori said as he walked into the office of the Starfleet Chief of Staff.

"Kev, you surprise me sometimes. You could have been killed... But you didn't... and it's been eight years since you got back... Kev... We lost contact with the USS Odyssey three hours ago. Fifteen minutes ago, we lost contact with Deep Space 12."

"Kira?" Sugimori said, gripping the edge of the desk.

"I don't know..." Tommy said, "Your new command is the Enterprise Class Proto... IT's a beast... Along the way, you will rendezvous with the USS Tesseract... I want you to take the Enterprise to the Briar Patch and help DS12. Understood?"

"Aye." Sugimori said, "Anything else, Admiral?"

"Kev, I don't have to tell you to be careful. Whoever is attacking DS12 is either very smart or very stupid. I know that the enterprise is only half a ship until you meet the tesseract. There, the ships will merge, and you will take command of the vessel. Take the Enterprise to DS12 and render assistance in any way possible. "

"Aye, sir."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kira fired the phaser rifle as fast as she could, but the silver skinned beings ignored her... as if she was nothing.

"Gura Aolo FOE." One of the Silver beings said.

However, when Kira snapped the neck of one of the assailant, another of the beings, mainly a silver skinned humanoid, invaded her mind, opening her mind's ear, and letting her hear the strife everyone else was in. As kira fell to the ground, holding her head and whimpering, the silver skinned being looked at his squadmates, signalling them to pull out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Kira woke up, she saw one Simon Tarses looking over her, scanning her with a tricorder.

"Thank goodness you're awake, counselor." Tarses said, "With Dr. Bly gone..."

"Where did Xander go?"

"We think that the Aliens who attacked us... and you... Admiral Knapp thinks that they took him."

"Naomi's not going to be happy..." Kira said, "She doesn't get to see her mom a lot because of being a cadet on training duty... and now her stepdad's missing."

"Commander," Admiral Ian Quincy Knapp, commander of Deep Space 12, said as he walked into the Infirmary, "How are you doing?"

"Good... but i feel like a Betazoid." Kira said, half heartedly joking, "But Simon's doing a good job... What has starfleet said?"

"They were only able to dispatch one ship.. The Enterprise Class Prototype..."

"Who's the commanding officer?"

"A Captain Kevin Sugimori." Knapp said, "However, The ship isn't totally battle ready. They have to meet up with the Tesseract and perform a merger..."

"No Doubt," Kira said, getting off of the Diagnostic bed, "you figured out who attacked us?"

"Actually, no." Knapp said, "But i was able to have Commander Aster triangulate the direction, and they figured out just where they went to... The Andromeda Galaxy..."

"Sir," Simon said, "I take it that you're going to have the Enterprise go into Andromeda."

"Yes," Knapp said, "Kira, I want you to pack your things... i'm going to approve a last minute transfer to the Enterprise when she gets here."

"Yes sir," Kira siad, smiling, "Thank you."

"You deserve it, Counselor," Knap said, oh... and i believe you've been waiting eight years for this promotion... you passed your final test, Commander."

Knapp replaced the half pip on kira's uniform with a full one, raising her rank to full Commander, "Now go get packed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sugimori sat in the center chair of the USS Enterprise. _For now, no bloody A, B, C, D, E, or F's. Haha... i'm having too much fun with this._

As the Enterprise cruised by at full impulse, Jupiter Station, and the Tesseract, became closer and closer.

"Sir," Lieutenant Ezri Dax said, "We get signal..."

"I see you've been playing too much Zero Wing again, Lieutenant, Main Screen turn on." Sugimori said, unable to stop a chuckle.

"Captain Sugimori," The familiar voice of a familiar person said, "This is Lieutenant Commander Mack Hartford of the Tesseract... i hear you need a Warp Drive."

"Yes," Sugimori said, "Do you maybe possibly have one?"

"We're ready for the merger when you are, Captain."

"All Hands," Sugimori said, "Prepare for Multi Vector Combination."

"We're ready when you are," Sugimori said to the helmsman, "Start the merger on my mark... Now."

The Enterprise separated into four smaller autonomous ships. Each of these ships coordinated with the main stardrive and the modular stardrive of the Tesseract. As the Ships finished the merger, the Enterprise F stood ready.

"Helm, Set Course for Deep Space 12, Maximum Warp."

"At Warp 9, we will be there in five hours."

"Sugimori to Engineering."

"Geordi LaForge here," Chief Engineer Geordi said, "Lemme guess, you need the enhanced drive on line."

"That would be nice." Sugimori said, "Helm... Warp... 15."

"Aye sir, Warp 15."

"Engage."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sugimori read over the tech manuals of the Slipstream Drive, the piece of technological genius that the folks at the SCE had been able to come up with. Quantum Slipstream was the way to go, and the Enterprise had both.

As the Briar Patch came into view, sugimori walked out of his ready room, and smiled. Tuvok, the vulcan he had befriended while on voyager, was now sitting in the chair, keeping tabs on the ship as the first officer.

That had been one of his only requests... to have Tuvok as his first officer, and a young officer with lifetimes of experience on a federation starship.

"Ezri," Sugimori said, "How're you and Julian coming along?"

"Very good," Dax said, "Thanks for letting us both transfer to the Enterprise."

"Not a problem... I was wanting Ro Laren, but Nerys wasn't letting her go for some odd reason."

"They've become friends," Julian said, walking onto the bridge, "Captain, i've been receiving transmissions from a former colleague of mine... Simon Tarses... he has told me that Counselor Kira Sugimori is healthy and is ready to report for duty... She's waiting for us at Docking Port 2."

"Tuvok," Sugimori said, a smile on his face, "You have the bridge."

As sugimori left the bridge, anyone looking at him would think that he had lost his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When sugimori made it to Docking Port 2, he was greeted by Kira.

"Hey there," Kira said, kissing her husband, "I saw your ship. Looks fast."

"Indeed."

"Permission to come aboard, Captain." Kira said, handing over the PADD with her transfer orders.

"Permission granted, Commander," Sugimori said, "Welcome aboard."

"Thank you... Kev... I was attacked during the offensive against the station... since then... i've been able to..."

"Use Telepathy... read minds... the such."

"Yeah... how did you know?"

"I read yours." Sugimori said, "But hell, at least you weren't physically hurt. You're bonkers enough as it is."

Kira hugged her captain and pulled her luggage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Warp Drive ready to Go."

"Slipstream Drive is Go.

"Helm?"

"Ready."

"Tactical stations?"

"Check."

"Lunch?"

"Neelix said something about a feast for the new crew."

"All Hands, Prepare to leave Spacedock," Sugimori said, "Helm, release docking clamps, bring us out slowly."

"Mr.. Hartford," Tuvok Said, looking towards the Android Chief of Operations, "Signal DS12 and advise them we are setting course for the Andromeda Galaxy."

"Done, And done."

"Helm," Sugimori said, "Set course for the Andromeda Galaxy, Slipstream Velocity."

"Aye, Sir."

As the Enterprise left, Simon Tarses looked out of the porthole facing spacedock.

"Be careful."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, some apochrypha for you.

Knapp and Aster are from Hidden Frontiers. That show has a more russian Admiral Nechayev on there, but i like the more american version from star trek... so i used her. Tarses, after his stint on the Enterprise, became a full doctor and sailed through the officers program, becoming the first Romulan in starfleet, pretty much.

Ro Laren is with quark, and she does serve on DS9 as of Unity.

Well, That should hold you over.

Oh, Ginastar... BTW... i'm not done with this just yet. :D

Later.

UltiMuus


	23. The Fall Before the Rise

Well... I hate to say it, but this chapter was the hardest for me to write. I've been busy, my notes that i base the chapters off of was chewed up by my menacing but oh-so-loveable sheltie, and well, i'm going onto this chapter with fractured ideas... and no notes... eh... something similar happened with the final 2 chapters of Mysticalities... and people liked that one.

In this chapter, you finally find out what the Raptor from earlier looks like, and it finally gets a name and Registry number like the federation. Don't worry dickson, it was a simple paintjob.

Also, i scrooged up on Stardates again... the stardate is actually 61145... in last chapter... and the beginning of 21 should have not had a Stardate, only a year of 2395

Oh well... let's start this thing already.

Chapter 23: The fall before the Rise.

"Captain's log, stardate 61151.2. The Enterprise is searching for the Odyssey as this log is being recorded. However, my second mission is to explore this galaxy. We're in a part of the universe that Zephram Cochrane never thought would be able to be explored. This is truly the Final Frontier."

Captain Kevin Sugimori sipped on his Rigarian green tea as he looked at the 4th year cadet in front of him.

"Cadet," Sugimori said, "Why did you want to be on this crew so much? Is it because of Ensign Icheb?"

"No sir," the female cadet said, "It's because of the loss of my stepfather... if we can find him..."

"I understand, yomi," Sugimori said, "It's good to have you aboard... we'll find Xander... I promise."

"Thank you, sir," Naomi Wildman said, "Is that all?"

"Actually," Sugimori said, "As we were leaving the station, Admiral Knapp put all cadets who were stationed at the station who came aboard the enterprise under my direct supervision... I can promote them, demote them, hell, give them field promotions if i feel so inclined."

"Sir?"

"We left DS12 without a science officer. You happen to be very proficient with all the things required of a science officer... I'm Field promoting you to the rank of Ensign... and i'm giving you a place on the senior staff..."

"Thank you, captain."

"prove to me that you've earned this, Ensign."

"Aye sir."

"Tuvok to the Captain," Tuvok's voice seemed stressed, "We have received a distress signal from an unknown vessel."

"Set an intercept course, Raise shields and arm weapons just in case."

"Yes sir."

"I'm on my way to the bridge."

As Sugimori walked onto the bridge from his Ready Room, he saw Kira, currently wearing her Starfleet uniform.

"How's Morale?" Sugimori asked.

"Good, The crew is actually pretty excited about this." Kira said, "It's quite amusing."

"Captain," Neelix said, the Talaxian waddling onto the bridge, "I need to ask you about something."

"Can it wait, Neelix," Sugimori said, "We're coming upon the area we got the disress signal from... helm, drop to --"

As the Ship dropped to impulse, it rocked from weapon fire.

"Shields at 63 percent," Ezri said, " Flux shielding at 23 percent... These ships seem to be the Archein that the Romulans have been dealing with..."

"Helm," Tuvok said, Set a course away from here... this was apparently a trap. Warp 20."

"Aye sir," the helmsman said, "Sir, even with our enhanced warp drive... we can still only hold Warp 20 for 1 hour and 15 minutes."

"That's adequate," Sugimori said, "Set a course, three three one mark two two seven... that should keep them off our-"

As sugimori said that, three Archien ships, which looked fishlike in nature, exploded.

"Sir," Kira said, manning the auxilliary sciences station, "Three ships off of the port bow... Design matches the ships that attacked Deep Space Twelve."

"Captain," Mack said, "We're being hailed by the new arrivals."

"On Screen," Sugimori said, "I am Captain Kevin Sugimori of the Federation Starship Enterprise."

"I am Frenas, Captain of the Cadean Defense warship Galteon, It looked you needed some help."

"Thank you... but the last time we saw some of your ships, you were attacking federation holdings..."

"I am deeply regretful of that," Frenas said, "Some of our more zealous people heard that the Vesquae had been located... on behalf of the Cadean people... accept my apology."

"Vesquae... What does that mean?" Sugimori said to Frenas, not expecting what happened next."

"... It means Princess." Kira said, "How do i know this?"

"Captain," Frenas said, "Permission to come aboard."

"Permission granted, but don't be surprised if an armed security detail brings you to me."

"Understood..."

When the screen went blank, Kira got up wanting to follow her husband, but she stumbled.

"Kira?" Sugimori said, as Kira fell unconscious, "Sugimori to Sickbay, we have a medical emergency."

"I take it there's gonna be a STS?" Bashir said, "I'm ready for you."

"Lieutenant Rocca, Have your team bring the captain to sickbay."

"Aye sir," Maddie said, "'Security team 3, meet me in Transporter room 4."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"53 decks... thank the gods for Site to Site." Sugimori said, "Julian, what do you think?"

"From what i can tell, she's perfectly fine... physically... then i found out something VERY interesting... Have you heard of Khan Noonien Singh?"

"Yeah," Sugimori said, his eyes widening with the stark observation his mind had cooked up, "No..."

"Diagos Anasazi had Kira be a test subject, to mask something... when that one Cadean gave her the telepathic abilities... that must have destabilized the augments."

"Captain," Maddie said, "the captain of the Cadean ship is here to see you... how's the counselor?"

"hopefully she will make a full recovery, Mads... return your team to regular duty... my sixth sense is telling me that the worse is over."

"You're the captain."

Sugimori nodded, and soon, the only people in the Sickbay were Sugimori, Kira, Dr. Bashir, and Frenas.

"How is she?" Frenas said, seeming genuinely worried for the Counselor.

"Physically, she's in excellent health," Julian said, "But apparently something has triggered the augments done to her by her father Diagos Anasazi--"

"Diagos Anasazi... HE WAS THE THIEF..."

"Eh?" Sugimori said, cocking his head to one side.

"Centuries ago, a man named Diagos Anasazi came to our planet using teleportation or something... we never figured out...But as he was leaving, he took the crown princess, Selessya, from her crib... we have been searching for the young woman she had become... but... lets just say... Slipstream technology is only a fraction more advanced than what your Starfleet has."

"Is there anything you can do to help?"

"Yes, but we would have to go to Cadea Prime. If your counselor is who we think she is, we should be able to fix her up reasonably quick.. even if not, she will be healed..."

"Kev...," Kira said, snapping awake as her head pounded, "Help me..."

"We're going to get you help," Sugimori said, "I promise."

With that, Kira fell back unconscious.

Sugimori nodded at Frenas, who activated a communications module, "Pilot, Set course for Cadea Prime, Maximum warp, give the enterprise the coordinates and the needed course corrections, "

"Helm," Sugimori said, "Use the course corrections and the Coordinates to plot a course to Cadea Prime, Warp 9."

"Only warp nine?" Frenas said, "Maximum for us is 13."

"Warp 13, i mean," Sugimori said, "Engage."

As Frenas walked down the corridor up to the bridge, He looked around, taking in the beauty of the prototype starship.

"You have a beautiful ship," Frenas said, "and capable officers..."

"Thank you," Sugimori said, "I've been meaning to ask you... when the Cadeans attacked DS12, they abducted one of the Doctors there, one Xander Bly... Have you heard about him?"

"He wasn't abducted," Frenas said, "He asked to join along... apparently, his wife has fallen ill with a devastating disease."

"Xan never told me that," Sugimori said, "I'll have to get the full story out of him."

"Captain," Tuvok said, "We're dropping out of warp."

"On our way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the two captains walked to the bridge, Sugimori could have sworn that he had heard an off duty ensign talk about the klingon way of disgracing an opponent.

"Kick, kick, kick, kick again, kick some more. rest for a moment, rinse, repeat process from beginning until a consistency of skittles is achieved," The ensign said, not expecting Sugimori to stop and chuckle.

As the Captains walked away, Frenas looked at Sugimori, who still had the look of humor in his eyes.

"What's a Skittle?"

"A 20th century candy that rotted many a child's tooth... they came in different flavors. Sadly, they were banned when a Cardassian visiting earth during the time of SPD choked to death on the stuff... apparently the dude had poured an entire bag in his mouth. I guess what they say is true... cardassians can't deepthroat very well."

The two men laughed as they entered the bridge. As they did, Sugimori drew a breath.

"Oh... my... god...," The captain of the Enterprise said, "It's... pristine..."

"My people have striven to keep it in this condition for over 200 years... War almost destroyed us. We have survived," Frenas said, "Have we been hailed by the Defense Ministry?"

"We're getting a transmission now," Mack said, "Putting it onscreen... it is from your science ministry."

"Frenas," The Cadean woman said, her obvious distaste at seeing the man barely showing through, "What brings you back here?"

"Calm down, Elae," Frenas said, "This ship i am on is friendly, of Federation design, and may hold the Princess."

"I-- I will notify the federation doctor to be ready to receive her," Elae said, "Prepare to be escorted to the surface."

"Your ships will rendezvous with my personal ship, the Valkyrie. It may be relatively small, but don't worry, it's a powerful ship, and it will be carrying me, the person in question, my Chief Medical Officer, my Science officer, Frenas, My ops manager, and my tactical officer."

"Acknowledged, Enterprise, our ships will be waiting."

"Mr. Tuvok, you have the bridge."

"Aye sir."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the away team made it to the Valkyrie, Ezri looked at the ship.

"The Defiant?" Ezri said.

"No," Julian said, "Better, NCC 19387, USS Valkyrie, Raptor Class, Only one Raptor made, and it's owned by our captain. A lot of the tech on the Enterprise came from blueprints that came with THIS ship."

"Get Kira into the Sickbay on the ship. Ez, Mack, Naomi, Frenas, come with me to the bridge."

"Aye "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the Valkyrie left Enterprise, the ship rendezvoused with the Cadean ship, and the ships soon made it to the vast Aldebaran Research Complex.

"Well, Xan, what do you think?" Sugimori asked.

"From what i can tell, Kira's unaugmented DNA and the DNA of Selessya... are one in the same."

"Well that's a kick in the nuts," Sugimori said, "What about the psychic feedback?"

"It has calmed a lot... we should be able to revive her now."

"Do it."

As Kira woke up, the first person she saw made her smile. However, any attempt to speak was met with a language that sounded familiar to her, but unintelligible to all but Frenas/

"She's speaking in Cadean," Frenas said, "She is glad to see you..."

"What's wrong with her universal Translator?" Sugimori said.

As Kira continued using the language as the other translators updated as fast as possible, Frenas translated again.

"She says that she can hear you clearly... apparently the Universal Translator is having a hard time deciphering the Cadean language."

"I think i can remedy that," Naomi said, "give me five minutes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let's cross our fingers," Sugimori said as they reset their translators.

"Can you hear me now?" Kira said, now able to be understood.

"How are you, Ki?" Sugimori asked.

"Let's see... the next time i see Diagos Anasazi, I'm going to gut him through," Kira said, "for what he did to me as a child..."

Xander handed a padd to Kira, who looked at it and grimaced.

"So it is true...," Kira said, "I used to have dreams of a little girl being taken away by dragons... Diagos would always say that it was just that..."

"Counselor," Frenas said, "Princess... the doctors would like to restore your natural skin and body tones... to rid you of the rest of Khan's Augments."

"Alright."

"Tuvok to Captain Sugimori," Tuvok's voice said over the combadge.

"Sugimori here, Tuvok, what's up?"

"Mr. Laforge has had to bring the Slipstream Drive offline for repairs... we have warp, but Laforge has said that we are stuck in the Andromeda indefinitely."

"Any good news?"

"Actually, yes and no," Tuvok said, "Dr. Bashir is needed back on Enterprise. However, Sensors are picking up a federation ship."

"The Odyssey," Sugimori said, "Prepare to see the Valkyrie."

"We are waiting for you captain," Tuvok said, "Enterprise out."

"Go," Kira said, "don't let me hold you back while you rescue the Odyssey. That's our primary mission. Just come back and get me before you get home, Ok, Tiger?"

"I can do that," Sugimori said, "Frenas, Would you like to come back aboard?"

"No, I am a royal guard, so i will protect the princess... er... your wife."

"Sugimori to Tuvok," Sugimori said, "how far are we from the Odyssey?"

"One week at warp 15."

"Alrighty," Sugimori said, "We're about to board now. See you in about 20."

"Tuvok out."

"See you in a week," Sugimori said, kissing Kira on th lips, "I know that the next time i see you, you won't even look vulcan anymore... but that's ok with me... be safe."

"I will," Kira said, "just remember, we all change."

"I guess you're right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sugimori sighed as he sat at the bar in Ten Forward, the mess hall of the ship. As he fiddled with his drink, a dark skinned woman in a purple hat and purple dress walked over to him.

"You're the Captain, aren't you?" The woman said, "I've heard much about you from the crew, but i think this is the first time I've seen you in here... I'm Guinan..."

"You used to be the bartender on the Enterprise D," Sugimori said, "Jean-Luc has spoken highly of your sixth sense... and that you are a reliable person... Guinan... i need your wisdom."

"Let me guess," Guinan said, pulling out a bottle of something that Sugimori recognized as Draconic Ale, "You miss your wife already... She's with her people... and she knows that you both will be reunited."

"How..?"

"I can tell... just let your faith in her equal her faith in you. Save the odyssey, get them to safe space. Things will fall in place. It's up to you to forge the way they fall."

"Thank you Guinan," Sugimori said as Guinan poured him a shot of the Draconic drink.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Personal log, stardate 61154.3. The enterprise is on it's way to a system named the Valerion System by the Cadeans. This is where the Odyssey was seen on our sensors... We are running at warp 15, and should meet up with it in 7 days. However, i am still worried about Kira. I know she is with her people, and that i will be back very soon. But i fear that if the Archeins figure out who she is, the Cadeans will be in danger... for the first time in my life, i know not what to do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Guinan is going to be a regular, so don't worry.

Also, i have no intention to make Kira a Klingon, so don't worry, her origins are pretty much complete... this completes a forshadowing way back in... chapter five or six of Mysticalities... To Boldly Go is the name of that chapter, ironically.

Next chapter should have rangering in it, at least a little.

UltiMuus


	24. Friends in the Unknown

Heh.. this chapter is gonna be pretty long, but hopefully not as long as last chapter... somewhere good though.

Chapter 24: Friends in the Unknown.

"Acting Captain's log, stardate 61159.3. The Odyssey is continuing on our search for allies against the Archein. Without slipstream, we are essentially stuck."

Ro Nevin sat in the center seat of the Odyssey, the Romulan Sub Commander T'lorra at his right.

"Sir," Lieutenant Maya Stadi, the oriental looking Betazoid tactical officer, said, "Long range sensors are picking up a federation ship... three days away at maximum warp."

"Can you tell which ship it is?" T'lorra said, annoyed, "Well?"

"The sensors aren't that good, Sub Commander," Toby Wozniak chuckled, "Should i set course, sir?"

"Yes," Ro said, "Maximum Warp."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Captain," Mack Hartford said as he stood up from his station at end of shift, "We are two days away from the Odyssey."

As Mack said that, Leiutenant Commander Worf walked onto the bridge.

"Good to hear, "Sugimori said, "Mr. Worf, glad to see you could make it."

"My apologies, Captain," Worf said, his mood one of anxiety, "Is it true that we're almost to the Odyssey?"

"Yep," Sugimori said, "You hoping to be reunited with someone?"

"Yes," Worf said, "Ensign Robinson."

"Captain," Ezri said as Worf sat down at Ops, "The Odyssey has picked us up on their sensors, and has switched course... It's heading this way, Warp 9."

"ETA?" Tuvok asked, looking at Worf.

"Thirty Minutes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ensign Veronica "Ronny" Robinson glared at Dr. Owen Vaughn as he checked her Vitals.

"Doctor," Ronny sad, "Is this needed?"

"I'm only making sure that your body is regulating to the treatments... Klingon Children are hellacious coming out of the womb... I've delivered a few."

"I just wanna see Worf, Dax, Mack, Rose, Will, and the captain."

"Robinson to the bridge," Ro's voice said, "There's a sight for sore eyes on the main viewer."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Captain," Ezri said, "The Odyssey is damaged, but it's intact. She's hailing us."

"what are you waiting for?" sugimori said, on screen."

"I am Lieutenant Ro Nevin, Commanding officer of the Odyssey... This is my first officer, Sub Commander T'Lorra," Ro said, " it's good to see a federation ship."

"I'm Captain Kevin Sugimori, of the enterprise."

"Worf!" Ronny said, looking at her lover on the viewscreen."

"The enterprise has found allies with the Cadeans, we can help you guys get back to there... where you can repair you ship with our crews."

"Sounds good," Ro said, "However, We have lost our slipstream drive, and our EWD is fried... we only can go to Warp 9."

"I think we can envelop the Odyssey in a warp bubble," Naomi said, proving her worth with each second, "We should be able to keep them tethered with a Tractor while we cruise at Warp 20... We should be able to get back to Cadea in at least half the time."

"Captain," Geordi said, "I've been monitoring your conversation... you can't keep at 20, but you should be able to safely go at Warp 19."

"OK," Sugimori said, "Get ready for the ride, Odyssey, Enterprise Out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

61161.5

Kira looked at herself in the mirror.

_Yep, I'm blue. _Kira thought to herself, "Well, blue grey... but still... i feel like a glorified Drow."

the Cadean princess ran her slender fingers through her hair and smiled.

She was home... Cadea was home to her...

But she longed to be on the Enterprise, with her Husband.

"Princess," Frenas said, making sure Kira was clothed before he entered, "How was your meeting with your father?"

"Good," Kira said, "And by the way, i like the clothes."

"Something is bothering you," Frenas said, "Let me guess, some of the more brave ones want to take you for their own."

"Yeah... But I'm with Kev..." kira said, looking at the cloth dress over her frame, "I've told my father that i want to resume my post on the Enterprise when it comes back."

"I know, I was ordered to tell you that your request has been accepted... however... I have been ordered to stay with you, as your personal guard... Two handmaidens will accompany us."

Kira smiled, her white teeth deeply contrasting her dark skin, "I requested you coming along... When kev left, he told me how "cool," you were. That's an honor coming from Kevin Sugimori."

"I bet," Frenas said, "he gave me some fairly interesting recipes..."

"Kev's an excellent cook." Kira said, "Oh god... Lukasz..."

"Princess," The new arrival said, "I have come to ask you to dinner..."

"Nah," Kira said, "I'm good... i just ate. It helps when the kitchen's just a few doors down."

"Pft..." Lukasz said, "I am wealthy, you are foolish for not wanting to join with me."

"Did i come in at the wrong time?" Sugimori said, walking in with Naomi, Xander, an unfamiliar Romulan, and...

"Kev, Naomi, Xander, Ro!" Kira said, brushing past Lukasz, "It's good to see you."

"Kira!" Sugimori said, picking Kira up and spinning her around, "feeling blue?"

Kira grinned.

"You bitch," Lukasz said, "You are with... a pink skin... he is not worthy of your graces."

"Shut up spunky," Sugimori said, "I can toss her up into the air, pull my phaser out, shoot you with it, and catch her again in 2 seconds flat."

"You have no right to the princess," Lukasz said, "To prove it, I challenge you to the Vhreshanar... A fight to the death... if you win, which i doubt, she will stay yours... however, i think you should hand her to me now."

"What are the weapons allowed?"

"Melee only, " Lukasz said, "if you accept, i will give you two hours to get your will in order."

"Cocky sonofabitch," sugimori said, " I accept, but i require more than two hours... can i possibly have 3?"

"Sure," Lukasz said, "I will give you that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lukasz has always been an odd duck... some think he's not Cadean." Elae said, her flowing silver dress fluttering as she walked towards Sugimori in the Observation lounge of the Enterprise, "This padd has all the information you need..."

"these dna strands on record are Draconic... as a matter of fact, i know the sequence...: Sugimori said, checking a certain dragon's medical record, "These sequences are a generation off of Diagos Anasazi..."

"Kev," Kira said, "Kill him... you have to... I know you don't want to, but it's the only way to keep me."

"Elae," Sugimori said, "I think we're ready..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lukasz walked out into the main colliseum where the ritual fight would take place. On the throne was King Quros, Kira sitting to his left in a similar throne, a gown of the finest Cadean fabric on her lithe frame.

As Lukasz activated his laser sword, he saw his opponent walk out.

Sugimori had changed into a pair of black cargo pants and a black t-shirt. A black trench coat with metal pauldrons on the shoulder cloaked his upper body. His long hair was tied back, and an extremely long blade of metal was in his hand.

"You use a sword?" Lukasz said, "how primative."

"Don't call the Androgynous primitive. She kills what phasers can't," Sugimori said, "Anyhoo, i don't need a fancy lightsaber to kick your can."

"Sharp words, for a dull blade," Lukasz said as the king stood up and started the fight, "try to put up a good fight, I don't want to be dishonored because a paleskin couldn't touch me."

"You sound like Diagos," Sugimori said, blocking the laser sword with his darksteel blade, "As a matter of fact, the DNA shows that you're his son... why are you after Kira?!"

"She must be reclaimed," Lukasz said, stabbing sugimori in the heart.

"Nice try," Sugimori said, "My spark kicked in."

Sugimori cleanly sliced Lukasz's sword arm off., using his draconic healing abilities to heal himself.

"NO!"

"Yeah," Sugimori said, punching the opponent in the chest, "you die now."

Sugimori grabbed the man by his throat and picked him up, slowly throttling him.

"May your soul find hell comfortable."

As Lukasz died, flame and explosions filled the air.

"Tuvok to Sugimori," Tuvok said, "We have just come under attack by the Archien, The Odyssey was lost... we did rescue the crew on board, however."

"Good..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Captain Sugimori," Quros said, "Please, take care of my daughter, and her guards. Her guards are under your supervision... if you want, you can give them starfleet ranks. I don't mind."

"I might just do that," Sugimori said, pulling out a padd, "This is a document that will give you a place in the United Federation of Planets... You have helped us so much, this is our way of helping you."

The king looked it over and put his signature on it, smiling, "May this be the first of many good things to come of our alliance... Captain."

"My friends call me Kevin," Sugimori said, "Well, Counselor, you ready to blow this Popsicle stand?"

"Why not?" Kira said, "I like my room here, i like my quarters better... i share them with you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The senior staffs of the Odyssey and the Enterprise sat in the Observation lounge.

"Because of our treaty with the Cadeans, and the loss of the Odyssey, i have decided to merge this crew... Lieutenant Commander Ro, you are the aux Science officer. Stadi, i need your betazoid services somewhere other than security and tactical, could you help Counselor Kira in the Counseling department?"

"You read my records, didn't you," Stadi said, smirking, "Aye captain, i would love to."

"Ronny, you're welcome to go back to engineering."

"Permission to spend a day or two with Worf?"

"Granted... You all are dismissed... T'Lorra, may i have a word with you.?"

When everyone else had left, T'Lorra looked at sugimori, "Yes?"

"If you're on my ship, you need to know some rules. We're a team. There are no humans, dragons, romulans... none of that. We are Starfleet... whether you like it or not. We work to help each other. I'm giving you a provisional rank equal to your romulan rank, you will wear a starfleet uniform while on duty, and you will help your crew out. Also, i'm placing you on as the Auxiliary Executive officer."

"Captain," T'Lorra said, annoyed, "do you know anything about the romulans?"

"Yes, i've spent the last four years working with a romulan named D'vora...She's a genius... quite a fireball if i remember correctly."

"Why do you insist on putting me in a rank of power on your ship?"

"You aren't my enemy. You're stuck out here, just like us. I know you were watching the fight i had against Lukasz... what did you see?"

"He was fighting like a klingon... you were more meticulous... as if you had many decades of wisdom behind you," T'lorra said, "if i were a betting woman, i would have wagered that you were a Romulan."

"Like i said, D'Vora was a genius."

"Captain, i will accept this, but remember, if we get back to the Federation, i will take leave of the position."

"T'Lorra, when i first got stuck on Voyager, i barely knew anyone on the ship aside from the ones who came with me in the first place... but i made it my home. I know you feel like a fish out of water, but allow us to help you. I think you will like the results."

"Captain, I believe I'm starting to like the way you think... "

"Just do me one favor."

"Yes?"

"Cut Ensign Gillen some slack. Unlike us Dragons and Romulans, he's doing the best he can."

"I... will try... Captain, during your fight, you were clearly stabbed in the heart... how did you survive?"

"I'm full of many tricks, Commander, I'll share some with you someday," Sugimori said, handing T'Lorra a isolinear chip, "This has the information to start replicating your uniforms. Just insert your measurements and it'll set you right up."

"Aye."

"And T'Lorra..."

"Yes?"

"Don't let my decision be misplaced."

"I'll try to stand up to your expectations."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maya walked onto the bridge, still getting used to the sciences track uniforms. As she looked around, she caught sight of Ro, who was grinning.

"What's up, Commander," Stadi said, "You seem awfully perky."

"i'll have to tell you after we get off duty... "

"Lemme guess, it's about the fact that Captain Sugimori put T'Lorra in place with a commission."

"You know," Sugimori said, standing behind the assistant counselor, "It's not nice talking about people behind their backs."

"Especially when three superior officers are standing behind you," T'Lorra said, obviously relishing in the look on Stadi's and Ro's face.

"Besides, Lieutenant," Kira said, "IT's technically my bridge shift."Eh... i have work to do anyway..."

"To your stations people," Sugimori said, sitting in the center chair, "Quros told me of some awesome nebulae about 14 days from here at warp 13... i think that would be a good scouting mission of this place... Helm, set course heading one one nine mark three two five. Warp 16."

"Aye sir."

"Engage."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well... poop... almost as long As the last chapter...

OK... there will be rangering in the next chapter, i promise... i just couldn't write anymore.

T'Lorra is from Star Trek Odyssey, the fan series i love so much... Watch "Iliad" and you'll get her attitude.

UltiMuus


	25. Acclaimations

Heh... sorry that i haven't been posting... i've been busy lately, and i will probably stay busy for the next week

But until then, i must give you a chapter to read.

Oh yeah, this chapter has 60 less Sugimori and Kira in it than normal chapters the same length.. They're... busy. ;)

Chapter 25: Acclamation

Mack Hartford, Annika Hartford, Ronny Robinson, Dax Lo, Will Aston, and Rose Barclay sat at their normal table, sharing it with Rose's husband Reg.

"So," Mack said, "How do you like the enterprise, Ronny?"

"It's a good ship," Ronny said, "Where's Maddie and Vida?"

"Maddie's in the Hydroponics bay," Reggie said, "Vida is working at Jupiter Station."

"Oh, I am?" Vida Rocca said as she walked into view, followed by her older sister, "You know, I might be a former Borg Queen, but there is no way in hell that i would ever stay there, working for that old Coot Zimmerman."

"I don't know," Maddie said, still sporting her borg 'eye wear', "Then again, Doc Zimmerman was nice, if not a mite bit... Eccentric."

"Uh, oh," Reg said as T'Lorra walked in, "Uh... i think i have some work i need to get done..."

"Coward," Maddie said, "you'd make a lousy borg."

"Hello," T'lorra said, "Mind if i sit with you?"

"Not at all," Mack said, "Reggie, where're you going?"

"I have things to do," Reggie said, "Rosie, i'll see you in our quarters later."

Barclay brushed past T'lorra, earning him a shove.

"Watch where you're going." T'Lorra said.

"F-F-Fuck You!" Reggie said, slapping T'lorra, sending her sprawling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"If Captain Sugimori and Counselor Kira weren't so busy, you would both be stripped of rank and put in the brig. However, Kira is in her peak, and Sugimori is happy to ablige... Why did you two start fighting?" Tuvok said, "Why?"

"I started it," Reginald Barclay said, "I don't like her... i let my anger get-"

"No," T'Lorra said, "I think it has something to do with how i've acted..."

"How So?" Tuvok asked.

"I'm an engineer by trade," T'lorra said, "When Mr. Barclay joined the crew, i think i may have insulted him in some way... Captain Sugimori has put his faith in me... i fear i may have betrayed him... how romulan of me..."

"That's ok," Reggie said, extending his hand, "just because you're a B-"

"All senior officers to the bridge, possible hostiles."

"To your station Barclay," Tuvok said, "Commander, Lieutenant, we will continue this later."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Tuvok entered the bridge, the view onscreen was astonishing.

"Sir...," Ezri said, " 105 ships of unknown build. The ships are arming weapons..."

"I said i would not disturb the captain and the Counselor while they..."

Tuvok had trouble finishing that statement, as the ship rocked from the immense energy weapons.

"Report!" Sugimori said, running onto the bridge.

"Sir," Tuvok said, seeing Kira enter the bridge, her hair tied up and her uniform on, "I thought-"

"We just finished," Kira said, a big smile on her face, "What do we got?"

"Over a hundred ships of an unknown build... one hit from their energy weapons knocked our shields to 17 percent."

"Evasive patten Kirk-Delta-Epsilon."

The ship rocked again as the sleek ships fired their energy weapons, buckling the shields and causing a part of the ship to be damaged.

"Captain," Ezri said, "Shields are down, hull has buckled on deck fifteen, section three... Counselor Kira's office."

"Kira to Stadi," Kira said.

The speakers on the bridge were staticky, but they could hear coughing.

"Stadi here... The office is space dust..."

"Get to a safe zone, Maya," Sugimori said, "All hands, prepare for Multi Vector Attack mode."

.The Enterprise split apart into the multiple smaller ships. As the ships fought the huge fleet, the other fleet stopped.

When the enterprise saw this, it put itself back together.

"Captain," Kira said at the communications station, "We're being hailed."

"On screen."

"I am Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard Forces. You are in violation of our treaties."

"I am Captain Kevin Sugimori, Commanding officer of the United Federation of Planets Flagship Enterprise," Sugimori said, "We were only passing through the area... i didn't know there was a treaty."

Thor looked at the beings on his viewscreen. Most of them were humanoids, but the blue skinned woman looked out of place on the bridge. Then a thought jumped in his head.

"Your transgression will be forgiven on that point," Thor said, "I would like to come aboard your ship... you can have guards accompany me, but... i would like to apologize in person..."

"My First Officer, Counselor, and I will meet you in Transporter room three... prepare to beam over."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Thor materialized on the transporter pad of the Enterprise, he looked around.

"A bit gaudy for my tastes, but very functional." Thor said, attempting humor, "I see the Tao'Ri have improved in the last few centuries..."

"Tao'Ri?" Sugimori asked, "huzzahwhat?"

"The Tao'Ri, The Fifth Race."

"I would venture to say that he means humans."

"Correct, Vulcan." Thor said, nodding, "However, captain, i can tell... you aren't human."

"Very Astute," Sugimori said, "I'm a dragon."

"And you," Thor said, pointing to Kira, "Are a Cadean... My people used to be Staunch allies with the Cadeans... but that was when they were still a fledgling Empire."

"Thor," Sugimori said, "Why don't we talk in my ready room, it's a bit more private."

"Indeed."

"Computer, Site To Site transport, four to my ready room."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tea, Earl Grey, Hot," Kira said, "Aldebaran Whiskey, on the rocks."

As the two beverages materialized on the Replicator counter, Kira picked them up, handing the synthahol beverage to Sugimori.

"Thor, you seem surprised to see a ship full of Tao'ri as you call the humans," Sugimori said, May i ask why?"

"Almost four centuries ago, The Asgard helped a fledgling group of warriors against the Borg. These power Rangers fought the borg, but were grossly outnumbered. The Asgard had previously helped other Tao'Ri fight off the Replicators, so it wasn't too much trouble to help others of the Fifth Race. After that battle, the Asgard fleet returned to our own space, vowing that if the Tao'Ri ever needed our help, we would assist."

"And it looks like we need your help," Kira said, "My office is non-existent, our warp drive is offline, and there are residual feedback loops all over the place... What? I used to be an engineer."

"I will have my engineers repair your ship as a sign of our wanting to reconcile," Thor said, "Also, with your permission, I would have my engineers install new weapons and an ablative armor generator. This galaxy is immense and full of evil and strife. An old aquaintaince once said 'the bigger the guns, the lesser the threat.' That man was a Jack O'Neill."

"I bet he's in the federation history books." Sugimori said, looking at tuvok, who simply nodded, "Will any of our systems be affected?"

"No."

The Red alert Klaxons blared as the ship rocked from energy fire.

As sugimori ran onto the bridge, he looked at T'Lorra, who was kneeling next to Ezri.

"Report!" Sugimori said.

"She's hurt, but nothing serious, "T'lorra said, "We have partial shields, but whatever these new arrivals are, once the first salvo hit, our new friends laid into them."

"Captain," Barclay said over the Comm., "We have a problem."

"What is it, Reggie?" Sugimori asked.

"Commander LaForge is dead."

"No..."

A stray shot hit the enterprise, and the signal started to hiss.

"Captain," Reggie said, trying to stay calm, "Coolant leak, Imminent warp core breach!"

"Dump the warp core!" Sugimori said, "Helm, full impulse."

The warp core slid out of the bottom of the stardrive section as the ship limped away. Before the core detonated, the Asgard fleet formed a tractor ring around the Federation ship, and sped away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later.

"Today we lost a valuable member of our crew. Geordi LaForge was a good Engineer, and a good friend. His death at the hands of this unknown enemy was senseless, and... unfortunately, we must avenge this in some way. Annika, I'm giving you a field commission of Lieutenant and posting you on as interim Chief Engineer... we need someone who's good at what they do," Sugimori said, "Worf, you are head of security for the time being."

"Aye sir," Both said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the funeral, and the arrival at Cadea Prime, a new Warp drive was put on the Enterprise, and the new asgard weapons were installed.

"Captain's Log," Sugimori said, "Stardate 61172.6. The Enterprise is repaired, and the crew mostly back to snuff, but we have lost much to this new enemy, whose circular ships have identified them as the Ori, a powerful enemy. We are strong, and we have new weapons and armor, but will that be enough?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, i know it ain't the best, but i haven't updated in ages... enjoi.


	26. Best Served Cold

This is gonna be a small chapter leading up to a HUGE arc, one that will span two fanfics...

If it seems that i leave about 13000 cliffhangers dangling, don't worry, they will be saved.

Chapter 26: Best Served Cold

Mack couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen.

That in itself was amazing for an android.

But something was definitely not kosher.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Annika grinned as she remembered times aboard voyager, especially when she thought about her first morph.

That had been eight years ago, and the interim chief engineer had things to do. Now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sugimori sighed as the Ori Mothership warped into view. Sure, these fools weren't the Borg, but they had still killed a member of his crew.

"Raise shields and arm the new Asgard weaponry... let's see if we can put a dent in them with this."

As the Enterprise and the Ori ship circled into view, Sugimori dug his fingers into the armrests on his chair.

"Worf, Fire at will."

The Asgard weapons tore into the Ori ship, quickly tearing it to pieces.

"Helm," Sugimori said, "Let's get outta here, Max warp."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sugimori stood in the middle of a circle drawn of chalk, immersed in the euphoric ritual he was performing. As the chanting stopped, a bead of sweat dropped from his brow, falling to the ground.

"Computer, End Program."

As the scene faded, he heard a sound that he hadn't heard in years...

"_Time to play the game... TIME TO PLAY THE GAAAAAME..."_

Sugimori pulled the archaic Motorola Razr V3 out of his back pocket, inwardly glad that he upgraded it for subspace. As he hit the receive call button, he grinned.

"Dickson, this must be important, you called the Phazr."

"It's time... give your goodbyes, bring a few changes of clothes, and put that damn vulcan in command..."

"Lemme guess, Portal fall in ten?"

"Yep."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next posts you get from me will be in collab with a good friend of mine.. and the creator of the Raptor and Dickson. Think of it as a bridge that puts a lot of things in perspective, whilst giving you new questions.


	27. Ethereal

Chapter 27: Ethereal.

Kira held a phone similar to sugimori's to her ear, smiling as she heard the rough, scottish accent of her husband.

"when are you coming back?" Kira asked, "i miss you already."

"I don't know," Sugimori's voice said, unsure but full of excitement, "Eh, all i know is that i'll prolly be wanting shore leave after this."

"I bet."

"Kira... i feel like you're wondering what's going on."

"Am i that transparent, Kev?" Kira said, "All i know is that you're in Dickson's universe helping him with something. I feel out of touch... i don't like it."

"Hmm... i'll see what i can do about changing that."

"I love you," Kira said, biting her lip.

"Love you too, beautiful," Sugimori said, hanging up on his end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't see why not, Sug," Dickson said, "I mean, you have a place here on Mercury, so it shouldn't be too much of a problem to let Kira visit."

"Thanks," Sugimori said, "You can't start to venture to think what this means to me."

"Not a problem, amigo, just remember, if it starts getting iffy out there, she needs to go back."

"Cool."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bridge Carson walked through Starfleet command, straightening his uniform as he walked into Admiral Oliver's office.

"Admiral, you wanted to see me?" Bridge asked.

"Yes," Tommy said, "Since the Enterprise has been gone for about 3 months without so much as a phone call, I'm authorizing the Titan to be Fitted with a Type 3 Slipstream Drive and to head into the Andromeda Galaxy. Your mission will be to find the Enterprise, or her survivors, and get them back to the Alpha Quadrant. The Titan's subspace emitters are now capable of intergalactic transmission, so you haven't the excuse to not call Miranda. Gods, please keep in touch with her... she'll annoy me if you dont!"

"Aye sir," Bridge said, chuckling, "Anything else?"

"Bring my Bro back home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kira walked through the mansion, being escorted by an old airforce general, until they got to the third floor, where two huge doors stood.

"He's behind the door, miss," the general said, "Just knock on the door, he should be in there tossing pencils into the ceiling or something... By the way, the name's Jack O'Neill."

"Thank you, General," Kira said, knocking on the door.

"Come in," Sugimori's voice said.

When Kira walked in, instead of an elaborate arrangement, she saw a room, spartan in décor, with only subtle accents.

"Yep, right room," Kira said, grinning.

"How was Jack's tour?"

"It sucked," Kira said, "Actually, it was fun. However... i would rather have your personal tour."

"Kira," Sugimori said, "This is Mercury... not much outside aside from what Dickson's bunch put here ages before."

Kira looked at Sugimori, who seemed somber about something.

"Spill it, something's up."

"I'm gonna talk to Dickson about letting you stick around."

"Kev," Kira said, "I'd love to, but i have duties on the Enterprise."

"We may be here for weeks, months, or worse, but we can get back 10 mins after we left."

"Damn you and your aquaintances."

"Well?"

"Sure, if dickson doesn't mind... sides... isn't there a carbon copy of me already here? I saw her as i came in... aside from the red lips, she looked just like me."

"You still have the remnants of the Draconian and the Vulcan stuff in you, so you're essentially one of a kind. It shouldn't matter."

"wait, how do you know?"

"Xander, report, you get the idea."

"Ah."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kev, It'd be a paradox... both Kiya and Kira would cease to exist."

"You sure about that...?" Sugimori said, "look at these Padds."

"Sweet georgia brown!" Dickson said in surprise, "you did do your research didn't ya? How did you...-?"

"In Federation Starship, Xander is Doctor."

"wait... how did you get Kiya's DNA?"

"I asked."

"WRAA?"

"Apparently, i don't have to do the deed for my sechs appeal to activate. I just had to ask."

"Now you're just pulling my chain."

"your point?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kira sat in her new office, still wearing her uniform. She was mildly surprised when Kiya walked in.

"Counselor, could we talk?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Read COU: Once a Ranger. It's what happened After Voy maded it home and before Enterprise F set out towards Andromeda Galaxy.


	28. All the King's Horses

Heya, long time, no post.

This chapter will hopefully add more meat to the story i am weaving.

This will introduce a new evolution to an old enemy, and will foreshadow towards the distant future.

Fun stuff.

Oh, btw, my other story got flamed, how fun.

Chapter 28: All the King's Horses

"_Come on!" The being in the green armor said, "We have to get off this thing before it overloads."_

"_Go ahead... one of us has to stay. You have the Tactical armor... you can make it."_

"_But!"_

"_No buts, mister, Go on... check your emails every once in a while."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Enterprise – 61181.3

Kira shot up from bed, sweat rolling down her face.

She had experienced the dream a few times before, but this time had seemed more pronounced

"What's wrong?" Sugimori said, "you k?"

"The same dream," Kira said, crying, "the same damn dream."

"Do we need to go see the Doc?"

"No," Kira said, "no need to knock him outta his holographic wet dream."

"Heh, i guess you're right," Sugimori said, "I'm quite glad that we're getting a break."

"Break from Dickson's war," Kira said, "Oh, look at the time, it's time to get up anyhoo."

"You, me, shower, now, order."

"Aye, Captain."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ro Nevin looked up from his station, not surprised when Tuvok stepped up to him.

"Commander Ro," Tuvok said, "You said that you needed to talk to me about something,"

"Yes," Ro said, "I want to be transferred."

"To which station?"

"Not on this bridge..."

"Why?"

"I can't do this... Worf, Ronny, they're together. Sugimori has Kira... I miss Corey."

"Mr. Aster is prolly sitting at DS12 sippin' a Pina Collada." Sugimori said, walking onto the bridge, "your husband is prolly just waitin for you. Request denied."

"Sir..."

"I dun wanna hear about it, you'll get back to him."

Ro looked at Sugimori, knowing that the man knew what he was talking about.

"Sir," Mack said, "I am picking up something on long range sensors... a cube shaped vessel."

"The Borg?" Sugimori said, "Can't be... i thought we crashed the queen."

"The cube is heading our way... Warp 20."

"Yellow alert."

"Sir, The vessel is within range, it's scanning us." Ro said.

"We are being hailed," Worf said, "On Screen?"

"Yes."

"We are the Borg. Lower your shields and surrender your ships. Your biological and technological distinctiveness will be added to our own. Resistance is Futile."

"RED ALERT!" Sugimori said, "RAISE SHIELDS, ARM WEAPONS! ALL HANDS TO BATTLE STATIONS!"

"Sir," T'Lorra said, "The Borg ship is charging weapons... i'm detecting weapons similar to Asgard Energy weapons."

"Fire at will." Sugimori said.

As the Enterprise fired it's weapons, the Borg ship fired weapons of its own, tearing into the forward part of the saucer section.

"Hull Breach on Deck 6," Stadi said, "Force Fields are up."

"How much damage have we done?"

"Barely any sir," Ronny said, "We can't put a dent in it."

"Let's get outta here, Warp 20."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the ship screamed by at warp 20, the Senior Staff sat in the observation lounge.

"They are the borg, but i think this sect of borg have a different queen," Vida said, "I couldn't feel them."

"Sir," Annika said, "We have maybe another hour before we have to slow down."

"We need to find a way to combat these things..." Sugimori said, "Did we use any of the normal Borg Fighting Ordinances?"

"All of them sir, Bio Torpedoes, Setting 19B on the phasers... tribbles, everything," Worf said.

As they spoke, the ship shook.

"Sugimori to the Bridge," Sugimori said, "What's going on?"

"Sir, our starboard nacelle has been hit, we're sitting ducks."

Sugimori and the others made it to the bridge, which was shaking from more hits.

"Report!"

"Shields at 3 percent."

"How bad is the other ship hurt?"

"Significant damage to the outer hull... apparently these borg don't regenerate as fast."

"Sir," Worf said, "A federation ship is unloading on the Borg cube, it's the Titan."

"Do we still have weapons?"

"Phasers at 20 percent, Asgard weapons are inoperable... we have 10 torpedoes at the moment... The Titan has taken some damage."

"Kira, T'Lorra, Xander, Mack, you're with me," Sugimori said, "Tuvok, You have the bridge, we're gonna use the Raptor."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the Valkyrie screamed out of the shuttlebay, the Raptor Class warship armed it's weapons and tore into the Borg ship, crippling it to the point of no return.

"Sir," Worf said over the comm, "The Borg Ship is overloading,

"Warp 15, original course."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kira," Sugimori said, "What're you thinking about?"

"A few days ago, i spoke with Ambassador Kiya of the Ferlings... while we were on mercury... I fear that there may be an assassin after the members of the alliance."

"Have you told Dickson?"

"Not yet, i didn't want to go to him half-cocked with a possibly untrue statement."

"Eh, you might wanna talk to Dickson about it... if a Ferling is fearing something, and a Cadean is agreeing, then we may have a problem."

To Be Continued.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, Here's a longer chapter, as promised. :D

Hope you enjoy.

Ultimuus.


	29. All the King's Men

Heeeey, people liked the last chappy, i may just be coerced into continuing... chapter 2 of Once a ranger is coming after christmas.

I want to get some stuff straightened out with this one.

Chapter 28: All the Kings Men

Sol Galaxy-- Mirror Universe.

A woman clothed in a black leather ensemble strode through the rebuilt Emperor's Palace on earth, her thoughtful smirk hiding her wonder in why her emperor wanted to see HER.

"I am here to see the emperor."

"His Excellency is waiting for you," The guard, a Goa'uld, said, "Please enter."

As the woman entered, she saw the emperor, a Giant of a man.

"My emperor," the woman said, "I prostrate myself in your honor."

"Get up, Stadi," The Emperor said, "You are not Intendant T'Lorra, you don't have to give yourself to me... Actually, I have a mission for you."

The woman's eyes widened as she saw the face of her emperor, one of a powerful man... the face of Terran Emperor Sugimori I, High System Lord and bearer of the Symbiote of Apophis.

"What is it that you ask of me?"

"A powerful being has purchased your services as the best assassin in the empire... you will traverse the blind eternities with the help of my contact and eliminate enemies of his... you return, and i will personally reward you."

"An emperor's reward is never something to scoff at... i will follow your orders, my master."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Captain's Log, Stardate 61183.8," Sugimori said, "Because of the last minute arrival of the USS Titan, The Enterprise has survived it's first encounter with these... more powerful Borg. Because of this, we have made it to a Cadean Friendly planet, Slodu 2."

"Captain Carson," Sugimori said, "I hear you've been having fun in the alpha quad since i've been gone."

"You could say that," Bridge said, "After our little mission saving the galaxy from Spectre Omega, I got my first command of the U.S.S. Destiny. Two years later, I have a Slipstream Drive for ya."

"Bridge, you know i'm running outta space... and besides, there are enemies here that we need to deal with," Sugimori said, looking at the beautiful women all around, "Wow, looky there..."

On a stone dais stood a statue of a powerful warrior, wielding a sword.

"Interesting," an asian skinned woman said, "It's pretty."

Sugimori thought that he recognized the woman talking to him, yet the person he was thinking of was on Enterprise.

"I wouldn't call it totally pretty," Bridge said, "I sense evil energy from it."

"hmm."

"Well, see you two around," the woman said, walking away.

As soon as the woman had left, sugimori tapped his combadge.

"Sugimori to stadi."

"Stadi here," Maya said, "What is it?"

"Were you just on the surface?"

"No sir," Maya said, "Why?"

"Oh nothing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The woman slipped into her hut and took something out of the small duffel that she had carried with her.

"This weapon was given to me to destroy the enemies of the Empire... i will use it so."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Annika whistled as she oversaw the fitting of the new Slipstream drive.

"Lieutenant, i take it that you are enjoying this," Kira said.

"Aye," Annika said, "I hear that you are going back to Dickson's realm in a few days."

"Yep," Kira said, "Hey, Kev and Bridge found a nice restaurant... You and Mack are invited."

"We'll see." Mack said, " we'll be done with this drive in about an hour."

"That's good, "

"Sugimori to Enterprise, Medical Emergency."

"Kev, what's going on?"

"Bridge has a energy weapon wound. Under heavy fire. Is Stadi on the ship?"

"Yes," Stadi said, "i'm handing in a report to Counselor Kira right now."

"Have Worf and his best security beam down near my position."

"Aye."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Help Sugimori quell this fight, then get all back on board... it's only a matter of time before the Borg decide that we are choice morsels," Tuvok said, "Be careful, Worf."

Worf nodded as the security team beamed down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Mirror Universe

The Emperor grinned as he watched the firefight happening in the prime universe. However, the plan wasn't going along smoothly enough.

"Guard, defend against the Jaffa... i have no doubt that Bra'tak and Ki'Ra will be wanting to use my absence as a means of attack."

"You are Apophis, i follow your lead."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC... One more chap in this arc.


	30. On the Road Again

Chapter 30: On the Road Again

Sugimori sighed as another energy bolt wizzed past his head.

"Report!"

"Bridge is stabilized, but i can't risk beaming back up while this fight's going on."

As soon as the medic said that, a smoke grenade hit the ground. When the smoke cleared, the assailant's head was on sugimori's lap, and his own combadge was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the transporter chief saw who she beamed aboard, she reached for her phaser. The man who said Sugimori to Enterprise, one to beam up was pointing a weapon at her head.

"I wouldn't do that, Bajoran scum... where is the Raptor Class?"

"Shuttle bay 2"

"Take me there!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the Mirror Sugimori marched the Chief down the hall, the weapon to her head, some people thought that the captain had flipped a gasket... but as he stormed past engineering, Kira saw the evil in his eyes.

"Kira to bridge, Intruder Alert."

"Sugimori to Enterprise, I'm kinda without a Combadge, 8 to beam up."

As the real sugimori made it to the bridge, the whole ship rocked as the Valkyrie blasted out of the shuttle bay.

"Who is piloting that thing?" Sugimori said, anger in his voice.

"It's your mirror form... " Kira said, "He's raised shields and armed the super weapons."

"Raise shields and arm weapons... go to Black alert."

"Cap'n... Black alert means that we're going into a seemingly hopeless fight that we can't avoid getting into..." Ronny said.

"I know... Attention all personnel... we are going into Black Alert... someone has stolen the Raptor Class warship... and has engaged us... all hands to battle stations."

the Red alert lights blinked, but the bridgelights became almost like blacklights, illuminating the Consoles in eerie colors.

"Worf, FIRE AT WILL."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sugimori wiped the blood off his lip. He had known better than to skirmish with the raptor, the ship given to him by his former master, Joseph Dickson.

"Kev," Kira said, brackish black blood coming from a wound on her neck, "We have Multiple hull breaches on decks 3, 5, 7, 35, 46, 72..., Warp drive is offline, propulsion is shot... Shields are fucked, Weapons are as useless as teats on a boar hog... Worf is out like a christmas light on the fourth of july, and i can't reach decks any lower than main engineering."

"What about the Raptor."

"Good news, his shields are down... it took 800 photons and 400 Quantums, and all 30 of our bio-torpedoes to do it, but if we could magically get our asgard weapons back online, we'd be able to at least smackem around a bit."

"Sugimori to Engineering," Sugimori said, "Annika, What's the status of our Asgard Weapons?"

"We have 50 percent power with them... If we could get them to 70, we could stand a chance."

"Is there any way to get more power?" Maya said, manning the Conn for the unconscious Ronny.

"We could try overloading the Asgard Weapons," Sugimori said.

"Could work," Kira said, bracing herself on the console, weak from the blood loss, as the ship shook from the next volley of torpedoes, "I'll..."

Kira finally passed out from the blood loss, right as medics made it to the bridge.

"Do it Annika, i'm manning the weapons console myself."

"Sir, you sound like you're chuckling."

"Remind me to get Zimmerman to start working on an Emergency Multitasker hologram... Kira should be the model."

"I'm done," Annika said, "You have one shot."

"Firing." Sugimori said as conduits blew up from the power surge... "The Raptor's down... i'm reading massive damage to the interior..."

"Sir?"

"I'm beaming him directly to the holding cell."

"Captain," Maya said, "I'm picking up 28 ships... all from a different reality... all Jaffa, Terran, and Cadean."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Mirror sugimori yelled as his attempts to escape the holding cell were meant with failure.

"What's wrong, scooter?" Sugimori said, "Oh yeah, I designed this cell myself... i can't even get outta it."

"Let me out!"

"Nah," Sugimori said, drinking some coffee, "I don't feel like it... when i woke up this mornin, i had 3300 crew... Right now, i have only 2103 crewmen and women."

"Oh well," Mirror sugimori said, "That is what they get for belonging to the weak."

"Why did you steal my ship?"

"A ship as vicious as the Raptor Class belongs in the hands of the truly strong... Emrass was a fool though."

Sugimori grabbed his counterpart by the chin and lifted him up into the air.

"Emrass? You're in league with the emperor of the Psychotics?"

"Was, but i got what i want... "

Sugimori brought his hands together, crushing his counterpart's head in with practiced precision.

"I feel better... Prepare funeral arrangements... I'll be in my ready room... what's left of it at least."

"Sir?"

"Torpedo blasted the bathroom into space... the faggit... he could have left me a replicator in there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When sugimori walked into his readyroom, he called Dickson up.

"Hey," Sugimori said, "I need your assistance."

"What's up?"

"I kinda beat the shit outta the Rap."

"With what?"

"Overloaded the Phaser Emmitters on 3 of the Asgard energy weapon bases...i tore the inside of the Rap all up."

"Yow... how did this happen?"

"Some Mirror Universe version of me stole it... he got his just dues for it too."

"I'll have my Repair teams pop over there and coordinate with your repair teams... when can i expect you back?"

"When all the repairs get finished."

"I'll bring more engineers."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sugimori walked into engineering, where Kira still lay unconscious.

"Will she be alright?" Sugimori asked Xander.

"She is healed, but from what Frenas said, Cadeans have to also heal mentally before they can function normally."

"Keep me posted on her situation."

"Aye."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When kira woke up, she found the lights off, and sugimori resting on her left breast. After smiling, she fell back asleep, her hand on her chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 days later.

Kira climbed up a Jefferies tube, her engineering belt tightened around her waist.

"Are you done yet?" Sugimori said, "Your repair shift was done two hours ago."

Kira grinned and adopted her best fake scottish accent, "Ah'm goin' as fast as ah can, cap'n. Ah Canna change the laws of physics."

after a hearty chuckle, Kira slid down and out of the tube, leaping onto her husband.

"Les go, i asked them to rebuild the Captain's chair."

"You didn't..."

"Hey, it's all about the lumbar support."

"I coulda done it."

"You're a Counselor, not an engineer."

"Actually, i'm both... i do kinda remember spending time in the Starfleet Corps of Engineering... i know mah ships."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the pair walked onto the Bridge of the Valkyrie, Sugimori grinned. Dickson had put an updated replica of the NX-02 Captain's Chair in the middle.

"It feels like home already," Kira said as Sugimori sat down.

"Yeah, it does."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

30 Chaps!!!!!

YAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'm gonna keep m comin' i promise.

Ultimuus.


	31. The Collective Pt 3

Interestin reviews for last chapter.

Keep em coming, folks, the Fun parts are coming soon...

Another few chapters from the enterprise, then back to the psychotic war... mehehehe.

Some of the stuff in this chapter happened in the STTNG book Before Dishonor. Especially when it comes to Annika/Seven... this will also be the last chapter with Seven in it for a while.

Chapter 31: The Collective Part 3

_We are the Borg. You will lower your shields and surrender your ships. Your biological and technological distinctiveness will be added to our own. Resistance is futile._

Annika Hartford sat up, sweat running down her face.

"Honey," Mack said, "What's wrong?"

"The Borg..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maddie sat in her quarters, waiting for Reggie to get home so they could go to the crew lounge, what was now being called the Waterin' Hole.

"Hey," Reggie said, walking in and taking off his uniform jacket, "How was your day?"

"Bearable...," Maddie said, "we did some drills on the new torpedo guidance systems... and i had one of those dreams again... i fear that--"

"Red Alert, all hands to battle stations... Madds, i need you on the bridge."

"Aye Captain, I will be up there in--"

"Something cut our communication with deck 21." Kira said, manning the tactical console, "I'm picking up one fusion Cube."

"Interesting," Sugimori said, "These borg are exponentially more powerful, but they use the same ships and formations... this reminds me of when Picard's battlefleet engaged the borg... when Kathryn got assimilated..."

"It was her time," Kira said, "Seven survived though... i know that if Chakotay would have been there, he would have been there."

"I'm just glad these borg ships don't eat other ships... that was creepy..."

"Sir," an ensign said, "We have the Fusion Cube on longrange... Sir... this is impossible... it's coming from Cadea Prime's neck of the Woods..."

"Confirmed," Kira said, uneasily, looking at the eerie red tinting of the Borg fusion Cube.

"Sir... Longrange sensors aren't picking up the Cadean Satellites... "

"The Borg are passing by... they aren't attacking us." the ensign said.

"Helm, Set course for Cadea Prime... Maximum Warp."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Enterprise made it back to Cadea, It was in ruins.

"It's... trashed...," Sugimori said, "Lifesigns?"

"About five hundred... ," Kira said, "no borg on the surface."

"Sir," the ensign said, "We have a problem... the Fusion Cube is heading our way... Transwarp velocity."

"Red Alert."

As the red alert klaxons blared, the ship rocked as the fusion cube stormed into the area and fired it's weapons.

"Shields at 23 percent." Kira said.

"Captain," Naomi Wildman said, taking her place at sciences, "I'm picking up 15 Cadean Heavy cruisers and 2 Cadean Battlestars."

"Well slap me down n call me Adama," Sugimori said as the Cadeans laid into the Fusion Cube with all weapons, "Fire at will."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The battle continued, and after a while, the shields buckled.

"Hull breaches on decks 24, 39... Sir... Lieutenant Rocca isn't on the ship...," Kira said, "Engineering's reporting that Annika is missing also."

"The borg ship has entered transwarp... We won't be able to follow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kira poured over the casualty reports as she looked out at space... her office had taken a direct hit, and, because of the forcefields, she had an excellent view of the stars at warp speed, the Enterprise currently heading towards the Cadean Friendly planet of Solana 8, inhabited by a group of Tellarites that had been stranded in the Andromeda Galaxy for over 300 years.

As the door beeped, kira turned around and greeted the one who walked in.

"Sorry, Kira," Sugimori said, "I can't approve your transfer to the engineering department... you're skilled enough, but it's bad enough that we have prior engagements in dickson's realm... Gillen will take over... he's proficient with these warp drives and such."

"I understand... but when we're done..."

"i'll think about it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dickson's Universe

2030

"Kira, get in touch with all members of the alliance not with Dickson on Phaedos or otherwise... "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One of the next chapters of Reflections will probably be written by me. Joe's got some personal issues that are best left untold, and won't be able to do much. So if you see a chapter that looks like it has my personal touch, then don't panic. I'm just pinch hitting for Joe.

Ultimuus.


	32. Damsels, Distress blah blah

Sugimori sighed as he looked out the window of his quarters.

It had been about 10 years since the crew of the NX 02 had been tossed into the 24th century.

The Crew of the USS Voyager had beaten back the Borg, and had seemingly destroyed the borg.

Then, 4 years after the return of voyager, the borg had become more adaptive, absorbing instead of assimilating. Admiral Kathryn Janeway had sacrificed herself, her whole being…

But apparently, that had been something definitely not the case, since there was definite scarring on the USS Enterprise.

But he had other worries.

After the Raptor had made it back to the Andromeda Galaxy from a mission in Dickson's universe, Kira had taken an away team to get some trace minerals.

That had been about a week ago…

Chapter 32: Damsels, ships, and Captains in Distress

Kira woke up in a cage about big enough to hold Worf with little moving room. She had remembered bits and pieces of what had happened… Masterson and Levesque dismembered after trying to save her.

She was stuck… and the collar on her neck was a nice piece of work itself.

If the wearer tried to escape, it would put pressure on the wearers neck, effectively aspyxiating them.

Billingsley saw that fate.

Kira had gotten so caught up in the thought she almost didn't hear the tapping.

"OOO morse code… Two words… first word… S…T….A….N….D…. Second… B….A...C….K…. " Kira shrugged and stepped back, "I'm back."

She stood in stupor as the wall exploded, revealing a man she once fought against when the rangers teamed up with SG-1 (Will get to that in Gates.)

"Ba'al?"

"I haven't gone by that name in years," Ba'al said, "Come on, your collar has been deactivated."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Captain's Log, Supplemental, " Sugimori said, "We have found out the name of the group that apparently has the counselor. Apparently three people were killed getting to Kira, and the Shuttle that they were on was destroyed… but… with a little coaxing… we were able to figure out that they were part of the Salren Combine, Something of an Orion Syndicate in the Andromeda Galaxy. But something else is bothering me. Whoever has her is probably knowing of our presence here in the Andromeda, and may have armed ships waiting in the heels."

"Captain," Worf said, "Sensors are picking up Warp transfer events… Sir… an old type 7 shuttlecraft is being chased at high warp by three ships… the three pursuers have weapons armed."

"Get them off the shuttle's tail… Kira's on that ship. I'll be in my ready room."

"Aye."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It is good to see you," Ba'al said, "Albeit I wish it was on other terms."

Sugimori was looking at his former enemy on the viewscreen, with kira in good spirit.

"The Salrin ships have booked, when can Kira come aboard?"

"This area of space is rife with drifters. I know of a place where we can rest… Have those Cadean Battlestars been christened yet?"

"Yep, Galactica and Pegasus, just like that old show." Sugimori said, "You lead, we'll follow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later, the Battlefleet arrived at a huge spaceship with archaic Nacelles.

"The Bellerophon, long ago it was a Civilisation's last try at Warp capability, but it got yoinked into the future, " Ba'al said, "I know the captain, but he needs help on fixing his warp drive. I have been in partnership with him, and he's kept to his word… so…"

"Do you trust him?"

"About as far as I can throw you."

"Point Taken, Bro… It is good to see you, Aren."

"Same to you, Kevin." Ba'al said, happiness his mood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Quite a fine ship," Kira said, back in a duty uniform, "Doncha agree?"

"Wow, it makes the Columbia look like scrap." Sugimori said, "Captain Andels… I think we can help you with your warp problem."

You'll help him, Sugimori mindspake to Kira, But only give him warp 8… I don't trust him as far as an ant could toss me. 

Aye 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the repairs were done, and Kira and Ba'al safely aboard the Enterprise, Sugimori ordered the helm to leave, warp 4. However, The borg began to attack immediately.

"Sir," Worf said, "The Bellerophon has joined in the attack with the cubes and spheres… with this much resistance, we won't… SIR, FEDERATION SHIPS ARE intercepting the Borg ships."

"That's the Excalibur… and the USS Ptolemy… " Vida said, "We're being hailed by the Excalibur, Captain Calhoun."

"Mac, What took you?" Sugimori said, chuckling.

"Oh, you know, finding enough tetrahedron material to make more Slipstream drives, the countless amount of Lightyears… bad food… Grozit Kev, how did you get in this mess?"

"Luck, or lack of it."

"Well, I have something for you on behalf of Starfleet command, and new orders… let's clean up and I'll give you the rundown."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kev," Tommy's visage said, the Recording running, "We received your message that though you have a functioning Slipstream drive, you have a bit of a crisis up there… We salvaged the rest of the tetrahedron Material that we could find, and we were able to upgrade 15 ships… they are under your command. Since you have yourself a Squadron, I'm promoting you to the rank of Commodore, with all rights and privleges that the position garners. Captain Mackenzie Calhoun has your pips and the orders that make it so. Kev, if you're right, it's only a matter of time before the borg decide to invade from the andromeda galaxy… Make allies, stop the archien…. And stop the borg… and be careful, Brother."

"Well, Commodore," Calhoun said, "Shall I call a meeting of all the ships senior staffs?"

"Si, Senor."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Commodore," Tuvok said, "With this, there is an opening for the Commanding Officer Position on the Enterprise… How are you going to fill that… Also… The Galactica lost it's commanding Officer."

"Tuvok, You are promoted to the rank of Captain, And you're gonna head up the Galactica… T'lorra, you're the new XO of the Enterprise… I'll Stay in as a Post Captain type role… until I choose a replacement."

"Aye."

"Dismissed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Commodore's Log, Stardate 61542.3

Upon Orders by CnC Starfleet Thomas James Oliver, I have taken the rank of Commodore and assumed command of the First Andromeda Squadron. This Squadron's main mission is to stop the borg… at all costs, but hopefully, we can garner some support… That's my hope anyhoo… If we can stop the borg, we could have peace, once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN

Well, it has been a ripe while since I posted… Sorry… haven't had much usage of a comp.

But hecks, atleast I am back in college.

Next chapter should be up soon… but I have surgery coming up, so I might not be posting too much.

(Well, I might, but I dunno if I'll be coherent or nay)

Muus


	33. Ship of the High Guard

Chapter 33: Ship of the High Guard

"Captain's Log, Cadean Battlestar Galactica, Captain Tuvok, Stardate 61562.5. The Ship has been running on normal parameters, however, there has been an influx of worry as the Federation battle fleet heads towards the unknown, trying to find allies against the new Borg threat."

On the Galactica bridge, Commander Miranda Kadohata sat in the Captain's chair, the native of Cestus III on edge as she looked at the latest scans coming in from the flagship Enterprise.

"We're being hailed by Enterprise." Lieutenant Aldric, a Cadean, said, "It's Counselor Sugimori."

"On Screen," Miranda said, "Counselor, How are things?"

"Good," Kira said, "We're picking up a ship on LongRange, All fleet ships are ordered to pull back. The big E will Check this out."

"Aye, Thanks for helping me get this position."

"It was Kevin's idea." Kira said, "It was either you or T'Lana...HE wasn't gonna do that."

Kadohata remembered the now Ensign T'lana. When the Borg had started to Build a new Supercube in the Alpha Quadrant, T'lana had tried to be the voice of staying the hell out of the way. When Picard had been re-assimilated, Worf had led a security team into the cube. One of the people on that security team was Sara Nave, who Kadohata knew was a good friend of Kira's. Nave had died at the hands of her own former lover, Lio Battaglia... Miranda had Taken over Nave's spot, and Zelik Leybenzon, currently serving on E-F, replaced Lio. However, during the next Borg Offensive, in which the Cube showed off the new ability to ABSORB, T'lana had attempted, with the help of Leybenzon, Kadohata, and an oddball named Jon Stephens, to take over the ship, on orders of Admiral Alynna Nechayev. That hadn't done too well, however, since Ambassador Spock had been aboard.

The Borg had lost, and Admiral Kathryn Janeway had died.

T'lana then left the enterprise when then Commander Kevin Sugimori came aboard for the Expanse mission. It was Commander Sugimori who, when the ship separated and escaped from the warp core breach, pulled her through the falling emergency bulk head when the ship was about to separate. Needless to say, she owed her life to the now Commodore.

"All Ships, fall back, Commodore's Ship will initiate First Contact."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About a Parsec from the Enterprise.

Glorious Heritage Class Heavy Cruiser, Andromeda Ascendant

Dylan Hunt sighed as he looked out the viewport.

"Is there something wrong, Dylan?" Rommie, the Android avatar of the Andromeda said, "You seem... preoccupied."

"I Kinda am. Those cyborg freaks totally annihilated the Caladonis Sector... We can't reach any of the Vessels that fled... The Commonwealth..."

"You did your best to reform the commonwealth... maybe the universe wasn't ready for it."

"Rhade to Hunt... a ship of unknown origin is coming towards our position... unknown propulsion type, though it resembles our sublight engines..."

"Go to Battle Alert." Hunt said, I'll be up there in a moment."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXX

"Captain," Maya Stadi said, manning Ops, "That ship, it's arming weapons... but i'm not picking up shields."

"Yellow alert, Raise shields, and arm weapons, but do not fire, Worf, send welcome greetings in all known languages."

As a missile hit the shields, sugimori sighed, "Hail them."

The face of a man in his forties filled the viewscreen, "Who the hell are you?"

"I am Commodore Kevin Sugimori, Commander of the United Federation of Planets Flagship Enterprise, and the leader of the First Andromeda Squadron."

"United Federation of Planets?" Hunt said, "Where's that?"

"In the Milky way Galaxy... We have come here to find allies in the fight against a menace known as the Borg."

"Borg?" A scottish voice said, "Well I'll Be... Milky Way Galaxy even. I saw the beautiful sight outta the viewports, Captain Montgomery Scott, Former Chief Engineer of NCC 1701 and 1701A, and current Chief Engineer of the Andromeda... But how did a Federation Ship get here?"

"Why don't you Beam over and we'll Talk, Captain Scott." Sugimori said.

"One problem, Commodore, We have no Transporter. The systems on this ship don't play well withit."

"Commodore," Hunt said, "I would like to see this Starship of yours, but We are apparently having to run from the Borg... We've lost many friends and planets to the Borg... We need a place to rest."

"I've signalled the squadron... We'll put you in tow and head over to the Solos System... It's close, and there's a Cadean friendly planet there."

"Alright."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the Away party from Andromeda materialized on the Transporter pad, Scotty smiled, glad to be back on a federation ship. Rommie was unaffected, but Beka and Rhade were a bit shook up."

"I'm Commodore Sugimori," Sugimori said, Shaking Hunt's hand, "This is my First officer, T'Lorra, and my counselor, and wife, Kira."

"Romulans in Starfleet, Who'da thunkit?" Scotty said.

"So," Sugimori said, grinning from ear to ear, "Three hours at Max Warp and we'll be there."

"Warp?" Hunt said, "Oh yeah, Scotty told me about that... We have a Warp Drive now... but we only have Warp 4."

"I'll have Chief Gillen replicate some stuff for ya. Come with me and we'll tour the ship... Sugimori to Bridge, Encase the Andromeda in our warp field and Max it to Solos 3."

"Aye."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Begorrah, the bigger the letter you put after the registry, the meaner it gets," Scotty said, "Enhanced Warp Drive, Super Energy Weapons... Yowies. The laws a Physics were broke long timago."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An Hour later, after a tour of the Raptor

The Watering Hole.

Scotty looked at Guinan, who just grinned, "Madam, What's the hardest Liquor you have?"

"I have a bottle of Cadean Whiskey." Guinan said, "You're Montgomery Scott."

"Aye, Could i have some of that Whiskey? I just got a tour of that midget "SunCrusher" called the Raptor Class Valkyrie."

Worf walked in and ordered his Prune Juice, nodding to Scotty.

"Worf," Scotty said, "What does Commodore Sugimori use that ship for?"

"It's his Captain's Yacht, nowadays... However, he also leads people in another dimension... He's..."

As worf talked, the Red Alert Klaxons blared.

"All Hands to Battle Stations, We have Borg... Two Cubes and A Sphere."

"Scott to Sugimori, "Scotty said, "What about the Andromeda?"

"The Battlestars Galactica and Pegasus will Protect it, You and Worf get to the bridge."

"Aye," Worf said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXX

As the Fleet fought against the Borg vessels, Kira manned the Tactical station.

"Sphere down... One cube is down... The other is running."

As she said that, 1700 borg ships sped out of warp.

"Uh...oh..." Kira said, looking down and then looking back up.

Then all of the borg ships went boom.

A ship that sugimori knew right off hand as the Executioner, General Joseph Dickson's personal ship, and right now, a Guardian Angel. With a massive barrage of phaser, and other energy, the Executioner destroyed all of the borg ships before powering down the weapons and joining the federation fleet.

"Dickson to Sugimori... thought you needed some help."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for being late again...

Kadohata, T'lana and Leybenzon and the whole thing about the damn superborg incident is touched on in Resistance, and Before Dishonor... and Q&A.

Andromeda was used in this chapter, and next chapter, this will prolly be moved into the Xover section. I've brought so many things into the works, this needs to be dropped in Xovers.

Later.

Ultimuus.


	34. Aberdeen Pub Crawler

Chapter 34: Aberdeen Pub Crawler.

(Most of this chapter takes place right after Star Trek Generations.)

"Spock, Ol' Friend!!!" Montgomery Scott said, "What brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"The Ambasadorial corps has asked me to... surprisingly, take a vacation... And since McCoy is missing, and the Captain is dead..."

"You just had to come visit Me?"

"Yes... May i come in?"

"Spock! This is Scotty you're talking to, Mah house is yore house, come on in!!!"

"Thank you, Mr. Scott... I ... fear that what has happened to Jim and the doctor...

"McCoy is just off somewhere, and he musta fergot to tell people where he was... and Jim... well... i doubt you got to worry bout that... Want a drink?"

"No thank you," Spock said, "but the fact that McCoy hasn't told his friends where he is is disconcerting. You would think that after the "hoopla" that he raised when he got drafted, so to speak, that he would keep in touch."

"You're worried about Leonard? Spock, you're Vulcan!"

"As McCoy is fond of saying, i am half human."

"Aye, don't remind me."

Spock fiddled with a small charm that had been given to him by his mother, one of a prehistoric earth animal...

"Did i ever tell you about my great-Foremother?" Spock asked.

"No, but i bet she was a bonny lass, for a Vulcan at least.

"She was a hybrid, borne of a powerful dragon... a Mercati dragon, i would believe..."

"Those dragons are offshoots of Vulcans..., the first mercati were just halfbreeds that built up."

"Indeed. My great-foremother was a peacekeeper of earth... she even had a love interest... but as far as i know, that fell through... she dissapeared in 2050, when the Columbia, under the command of Captain Kevin Sugimori, vanished in the region of the Dalron singularity."

"Something wrong, Spock?"

"No, however, i must be off."

"Take care Spock."

"Live Long, my friend, and Prosper."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

61573.4

Enterprise

Kira sighed as she looked at the old style calendar she had up on the wall in her office. On the date marked with a red pen was a bunch of characters that were actually draconic script.

"Shedding old and gaining new... am i ready for it..."

On her desk was a medical padd... "Apparently, the means that the Cadeans had used to return you to your natural state is in conflict with the more aggressive Mercati blood already in your veins at the time of the changing," Bashir had said, "there is no way to reverse what is happening... Since Mercati dragons molt every few years... the next time you molt will prolly be the one that returns you to the world of the non blue skinned."

Kira didn't have to tell Sugimori, he was in sick bay when all was revealed.

Kira shook her head, then grinned when her door chimed.

"Come in."

Montgomery Scott trotted in, a smile on his face, "Counselor, thank you for letting me make an appointment."

"It's not a problem," Kira said.

Scotty looked around the office and saw a picture that made gears fall into place.

"Who's that bonnie lass in the center in the old-timey vulcan uniform?" Scotty asked.

"That was me before i underwent surgery."

"You're--"

"A Mercati Dragon/Vulcan Hybrid with born of Cadea... though the Cadean part of me is growing more and more distant... how can i help you today?"

"I came to talk to ye... because... Well... "

"You're worried that the fact that you're here may mess up the timeline? Don't worry, space time doesn't work that way."

"God, i hope so," Scotty said.

"How did you get on the Andromeda?" Kira said, motioning to a seat, and sitting down herself.

"Funny thing, it happened fairly licketysplit... I take it you've read the logs of the enterprise D... After i left on the Gallileo, i worked in Command for a few years, but when i was posted on the Galuf Val, well, all hell broke loose... one day, the warp core went all bonky, and I ended up being rescued by the Andromeda... one of ten survivors."

"Was the Galuf Val the only ship sucked over here?"

"I think so."

Kira felt that something was off... not with the people in the room, but...

"Captain Scott,GET DOWN!!!" Kira said, diving down and pulling the old officer with her as the north part of her office exploded.

A moment later, they were in sickbay, a triage unit set up.

"What's going on?" Kira said, helping Scotty to a biobed.

"Doctors Bashir and Bly are dead...," a nurse said, "From what some of the patients are saying, The Ori have attacked."

Kira pulled a small silver object out of her pocket and grimaced... the program had not been used since Voyager made it back.

Kira put the object on a port and pressed a button, downloading the contents to the computer, "Computer, activate Voyager EMH."

"Please state the nat-- Kira?"

"Yes, Both Doctor Bashir and Dr. Bly are dead."

"Hmmm... So we're on the Enterprise, eh?" the Doctor said, "Let's get to work."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To be continued.

Well, this is the chapter that some have wanted...

I may not need surgery afterall, but i'm having to go to a new doctor... i'm working now, so new posts will not be as abundant as they were last semester.

Ultimuus.


	35. Carry a big Stick

I was going to take a 2 week hiatus, but i decided to keep going.

Chapter 35: Carry a Big Stick

Kira sat in the quarters she shared with sugimori, in a deep meditative state.

It always started out simple. Just a small bit of pain... before the real molting started.

Searing pain, enough to make one want to give it all up for solace...

Commodore Kevin Sugimori sighed as he read over the casualty reports... his two medical officers, dead... and in the ensuing chaos, 23 officers had died.

The Ori had struck the fleet with newfound vigor, destroying two of the Cadean Heavy Cruisers, the Calypso, Solaris, and the USS Gene Roddenberry. However, as quickly as they had attacked, they had left.

"Wildman to sugimori... May i have a word with you?"

"Come on in," Sugimori said.

When Naomi Wildman walked in, sugimori could see the sorrow in her eyes, "Is it true that Xander died?"

"We're keeping his body in stasis, along with Bashir's, you know, just in case, but yeah, he's dead... i'm sorry..."

"damn...," Naomi said, "I'm losing mama... and i've lost daddy... both of them..."

"Don't worry, Ensign...," Sugimori said, "Xander was a good friend of mine. And he will be sorely missed... but a long time ago, there was a great man, who, when everything was going to shit, he found the courage to get his family and friends, at least those left, out of the country as it phased out of existence. Before he got me out of the country, he told me that... 'People die, flesh dies, but the spirit never does. We should always pay homage by keep on going... because those who sacrificed themselves did it for a reason, so that we could live."

"Doctor to Sugimori, could you come to sickbay?"

"I is kinda swamped, Doctor," Sugimori said.

"Mister Leybenzon was just brought in with bruises and contusions, and Robinson has a broken arm."

"Aw Fuck, i'm on my way down."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the HELL is going on?" Sugimori said, "You are Senior Officers on the Flagship of this fleet... What got into your minds that made you fight like little children?"

"Frankly," Leybenzon said, "Our humble little helmswoman is a little bitch. I make one off the cuff comment, and she smarts back... she's stupid, reckless.."

"Right near you," Ronny said, "Captain, pretty much, what happened was that Leybenzon attempted to insult Seven."

"She prolly skipped out on her own accord... Janeway should have--"

Leybenzon's jaw rattled under the force of sugimori's slap.

"How dare you... Seven was abducted, along with Rocca... "

Leybenzon shook off the shock, but stayed in his spot. Sugimori had his attention.

"Leybenzon, i am reducing you in Rank to LJG."

"Yes sir, but what about Ronny?'

"One, that doesn't concern you. Stadi was on the bridge when you fought, she told me everything. Ronny, your Rank suspension was up yesterday, So you're back to Full lieutenant, however, you have 8 hours of Deck Plate Cleaning, Starting at 1700 Hours. You too, Zelik... You will be working together, i'm thinking Connected so you can learn teamwork."

"The FUCK?" Leybenzon said, leaping off the biobed and almost trying to attack sugimori, "All she gets is a Slap on the wrist?!"

"You're a hothead. Your record explicitly shows that you can't control yourself that well, and the fact that this is your latest argument with Lieutenant Robinson... I won't have it. Stand down or i will have you shipped to the brig on the Galactica."

"How can you be so calm?" Zelik said... You yelled at us once, and since then, you've been calm."

"Zel, Remember when we went on the Delphic Expanse Mission?" Ronny asked.

"Yeah," Zelik said, "What about it?"

"During that time," Sugimori said, "Right after we left earth, i was a wreck. I wanted to ANNIHILATE the Xindi... not caring that it would kill billions of innocents just to kill hundreds that killed the Millions and such on earth. I was past Eye for an Eye. But Dickson, who's more of a father than even my own pappy, he helped me. It's for that reason that i did what i did, not what i wanted to. I learned, especially from Picard, that i should just live, because if i stayed the true path, the Xindi, or whoever, would eventually get what's coming to them."

"Well, this is a sickbay, not Dr. Phil... if you're finished," The Doctor said, "These two are fit to get back on duty."

"Dismissed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deck 15 – 6 hours later

Leybenzon grumbled as Ronny used her powers and scrubbed at a very high pace.

"You know," Leybenzon said, "He's gonna make us keep on scrubbing stuff until the 8 hours are up."

"True," Ronny said, "Look, i'm sorry... Worf..."

"I know, Worf thought he could confide in me." Leybenzon said, "After you Miscarried... he's been dogging you more and more... I'm sorry."

"Sugimori's transferring him off the Enterprise... and... yeah... When he left the quarters a day ago, he

broke a good amount of stuff... even the little statuette of the Dino Thunder and original rangers that Captain Picard gave me."

"I'm Sorry," Zelik said, " Who's taking his place?"

"A Hermat."

"You're kidding me."

The Hermat race was actually quite similar to humans... aside from one really big difference.

"Aren't the Hermats hermaphroditic?" Zelik asked.

"Yep, And, in return for Worf, we're getting Burgoyne 172... Kev's prolly gonna find some way to piss s/him off.

"Zel, Ronny, Get up here, we have a problem"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the two bickering officers got to the bridge, the new Second Officer, Burgoyne 172 was on the bridge.

"We have Archien ships on our port." Burgoyne said, hir brow furrowed, "I really doubt that we're going to get help from the Commodore's friend... "

"Where's the Commodore and the Commander?" Zelik said, manning the security station.

"In the Ready Room."

"Burgoyne to Commodore Sugimori," The Hermat said, "All ships report ready."

"How far are the Archiens out?"

"About 2000 Kilometers. Ready to start the operation."

"Remember, keep the Flagship intact, drain their shields, and yank the ones we need."

"What the?"Zelik said.

"Some Influential Archien have heeded our call for peace... however, they are located on the main Flagship, which wants our hide. Commodore Sugimori has decided to get them out by dropping their shields and transporting them out," Burgoyne said, "I am aware that this seems like a unethical operation, but this operation has been agreed upon by every Captain, First and second officer in the fleet."

"Well, i guess we should get started then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Commander Codesch of the Archein Flagship Halcyon sighed. He had contacted the Federation ship, the one with four Nacelles, a week ago, and now, that same ship, with it's battle fleet was ready to pull him and his allies off of the ship.

"Codesch," General Morrigu said, "Are you sure that the Ships will get us and not just blow up the ships?"

"I am not very used to Human ideaologies... i hope the Commodore who talked to me will follow through."

The ship rocked under weapons fire. Morrigu stumbled, the pattern emitter on his arm slipping down, falling and breaking.

"Damn," Morrigu said, "The Beam-out seems to be beginning."

"The Captain won't leave you behind..."

"It's better if i stay behind for now. You're only a commander, i am a Flag officer. Tell him that i will meet with him as soon as i can."

"Aye."

With a shimmering light, fourteen of the fifteen Archiens in that room were gone.

"Vito to Morrigu." a voice said, "There was a energy surge from the main Federation ship. What happened?"

"They got fourteen..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Codesch sat calmly as the Doctor checked his vitals.

"This is amazing. You may look somewhat human, but your internal organs are much different." The doctor said, "We can get you in quarters now."

When Codesch got into his quarters, he started to sit down and write something on a padd.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ronny sat in the Watering hole, a just as confused Zelik Dimitri Leybenzon.

"Well," Ronny said, "Kira always said that sugimori was like Teddy Roosevelt... Talk softly and carry a big stick. And the big stick is Enterprise."

"Yeah.." Zelik said, "but it's kinda screwed up that he only told the commanding officers of the ships... the crew didn't know."

"Sorry for eavesdropping," Scotty said, "But it's been my experience that Captains don't have to tell their crew shit. It's better if they do, but it's not required."

"Have you committed such an act?" Leybenzon asked.

"Aye."

"Did you feel bad afterwards?"

"Aye, and i can almost guarantee that our Commodore is feeling bad about it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kira walked out of the quarters she had spent the day in, her now pinkish skin slightly translucent, soft, and shimmery. As she walked towards sickbay, she winced, the pads of her feet still soft. Since she had molted, she bore no resemblance to the Cadeans whom she was borne to. She was a dragon again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Captain's Log, Stardate 61575.1, The ship is running under normal parameters, and Kira has finished her molting. However, i feel that i may have done my fleet a disservice by beaming out the Archien Defectors. I hope i can restore my fleet's faith in me and the Commanding officers under my command."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, I'm back to full capabilities. Spring Break is next week, and i'm gonna be away the whole week. Expect a chapter of Once a ranger by the end of the week.


	36. Mixed Heritage

I know I said that by the end of two weeks ago, I would have another OAR chapter, but I haven't been able to get a stable computer. Note to all, don't let your sister download 63 songs simultaneously whilst you're trying to get a chapter done.

That gets a bit messy.

This is the first chapter that begins to drop a bombshell that could have a lasting effect on the Crew of the ol 1701 F, and it's faithful skipper. Also, A friend looked over my stuff, and reminded me that a one admiral pip person is a Rear Admiral, Lower Half, and that after the 23rd century, they stopped using Commodore. From now on, Sugimori will be addressed as Admiral (Something he totally hates).

Alrighty, let's get this show on the road.

Chapter 36: Mixed Heritage

Rosemary Elizabeth Barclay, Queen Broccoli to her very close friends, and Wife to Reginald Barclay, sat in her quarters, a somber look on her face. It was something that she hadn't had to worry about in years, with the covert treatments and all, and this was slightly scaring Reg.

"Rose," Barclay said, "What the heck's going on?"

"It's nothing, " Rose said, "Don't worry."

"Honey, you're definitely sick, you've been vomiting... you've been-"

"REG, I'M FINE!!" Rose said, shoving Barclay with such force that when he hit the wall, the ship shook.

"What are you?" Reggie said, crawling out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sugimori laid in bed, the now pink skinned Kira right next to him.

"Kev," Kira said, "You seem preoccupied."

"Did you use your mindreading to figure that out, or did you just read my expression?"

"Both, actually," Kira said, tracing an invisible pattern on her husband's clothed pectoral muscle.

"The sensors registered a level 2 shockwave on deck 6. But no one was injured, and All I have heard is from Barclay saying that Rose is Crazy."

"Do you think that Reggie's finally lept off the deep end?"

"Normally, yeah, but since he's been with Rose, he's been a whole lot calmer..."

"I'll Talk to Reggie," Kira said, "You talk to Rose. Are you thinking what i'm thinking?"

"That Macadamia Nut Ice Cream is very nasty?" Sugimori said, grinning, before his face became a somber masque, "Unfortunately, yes I am. There are only a few races of humanoid beings that can toss a person and cause a Lvl. 2 Shockwave." Sugimori said, "Casadonians, Velozians, and, the most Alpha Quadrant of them all: Dragon, Arcadian Variety."

Kira nodded, hmm... It's almost time to get up... I'll start the water."

"I'll be in there shortly."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mr. Barclay," the Doctor said, "I can't do a thing unless the Admiral orders it."

"Please..."

"There will be no need for that, Reggie." Kira said, "Come with me, we need to talk."

"Aye, Counselor," Reggie said, a bit downcast.

"Doctor, Sorry about this."

"It's Quite fine, Counselor," The doctor said, "It's good to see you back to normal."

"Hm."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I... Didn't mean to." Rose said, "Reggie just pissed me off..."

"Rose, You and Reggie have been married since after the expanse mission. You've been happy this whole time... why would you do that?"

"Permission to speak freely?"

"Rose, you're a friend of mine," Sugimori said, "You have been since Voyager, By all that is holy and just, please, speak freely."

"I have been keeping something from the crew, and you... I am not fully sure about the details of my birth, or who my parents are, but I know that I am an Arcadian Dragon."

"well, that puts you in league with at least fifteen thousand people on earth." Sugimori said, "As far as I know, at least."

"One would think you'd be surprised with that little bit of information," Rose said, "The fact that you aren't is quite unnerving."

"One of the things you pick up when you've been rangering as long as I have is to not get surprised very easily."

Sugimori grinned, "But what I don't understand is... why haven't I been able to sense your aura? Or anything draconic about you, for that matter?"

"The Ortiz family were Pharmaceutical Moguls... they found a way to hide the draconic Genomes... I was dragon, yes, but I looked, smelled, and for all intents and purposes, was human. After we got stuck on voyager, Andrew Hartford gave me enough of the serum to last me 8 years... I recently ran out."

"Damn," Sugimori said, "That bites."

"Tell me about it... What about Reggie? Has he asked to be given different quarters yet?"

"Kira's working on that."

Reggie walked in hesitantly, Kira shoving him in.

"Nice of you to join us, Reg." Sugimori said, "So, Kira, How badly did he beg?"

"Not too badly, but I told him approximately what was probably happening."

"O-Really?"

"Yeah... I kinda knew about the treatments Rose had been getting..."

"When the Counselor told me about that, I decided to drop my request," Reggie said, "If it's something natural, I think I can live with it."

"Good... Computer, what time is it." Sugimori asked.

"0914 hours."

"Ok... This meeting is adjourned... Rose, meet with Counselor Kira at some point in the day."

"1500 sound good to you?" Kira asked.

"Sure," Rose said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sugimori looked at the blank screen on his desk before he said some words, bringing up the old Draconic Star Fleet Records.

"Kri... Where are you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, This chapter is done...

The next one should be done soon, I don't know my schedule for the week, yet, and I still need to do a chap of the Long Dark unknown.

Yay, bunches o fun.


	37. Day of Hell

Well, Four more chapters before three huge bombshells are dropped.

Well, three, not counting this one.

Oh yeah, and keep reading for some great news at the end of this chapter.

Chapter 37: Day of Hell

It had been a hell of a day for Rose.

First, She'd been having the pains that came with withdrawal from the serum that made her look human.

Then there was the Intruder that made it to a shuttlecraft with a small statue of the Head greek god, Zeus.

Oh yeah. Then there was that little snafu with getting stuck in the gravitational field of a Class M Planetoid... Which happened to, almost on cue, even, stop her from sending out a distress beacon.

"What would the Addy do in this predicament?" Rose said to herself, cursing her sour luck, "First off, he'd prolly abscond me for calling him the Addy... second, he'd prolly find some sort of shelter."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ronny Robinson sat in the Watering hole, worried about her friend and fellow ranger.

"You seem down," Zelik Said, "You mind?"

"Sure, sit down..." Ronny said, "Zel, Have you ever ordered someone to do something, then regret it afterwards?"

"When I was a Commander, Yes," Zelik said, a grin on his face as he took a swig of the vodka he held, "Yes, I did. But as a superior officer to people, you have to be calm. You can't let one seemed failure let you down."

"You're right... Hey Zel... Why don't we continue this somewhere more private... That's an order."

"Aye, Lieutenant."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Hey, Kev!!" A young girl said, her raven black hair swaying in the wind, "Come on!!"_

"_I'mma Commin As fastasi can..." the very young dragon said, "I can't run as fast as you!!"_

...

The same damn dream... it had been plaguing Sugimori since the revelation that Rose was a dragon.

Sugimori missed his long lost sister, Kriona. She was the only one who had really understood what he was going through at those early periods of his life... and he kinda wished she was there now.

Same damn dream... and it made the last son of Arcadia weep... he was too weak to protect her back then, and she had been abducted from arcadia about 3 months before it's destruction.

Same damn dream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose shivered as she tried to rest in the cold cave.

"C-c-c-c-Cold..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Rose woke up, she was in an elaborate room.

"Welcome, young one..." an old woman's voice said...

Rose got up and pulled out her dagger as small lizard things stood around her.

"The hells?"

"Do not dispair, Child."

Rose parried the attack of the first lizard and knocked it to the ground. But she was soon overwhelmed.

"You are a metallic dragon by birth, raised by one of stature..."

"And how would you know that?"

A huge dragon, with scales reflecting like mirrors, over 300 ft tall.

"Because, Child, I am the Birther of all Dragons, most notably for Radiant Dragons..."

Rose stood up as the lizards backed up.

"What the hell...Who are you?"

"I Am Zelasma, the Abundant... as my name implies, I have given birth to millions of offspring... "

" Hmmm... I've heard stories about a dragon so heug that even Behamut cowered in fear," Rose said, "But never in a million years did I expect to meet one."

"Behamut never cowered in fear of me... he was a strong soul... But you... you seem scared..."

"Well, not everyone gets to see a Dragon the size of a Megazord during their lifetimes..."

I see Zordon went through with his plan... when he left Eltar... that's when--"

"What's Wrong?" Rose asked.

"There is a battle going on over this planetoid..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I thought Jem Had'dar Fighters were weaker than this!" Zelik said, "The Galactica and the Pegasus are disabled, Excalibur is dead in the water... minimal lifesupport."

"Rangers, to the Zords... That big ship looks like it's about to hatch a pod of some sort... if it's about to do what I think it's gonna do, then you guys get to have some fun," Sugimori said, "... if only Seven was here..."

"Don't worry...," Ronny said, "But what about rose... She tossed her morpher to me before she ran after the intruder... said something about not needing to raise alarm..."

"I'll Go," Kira said, "We need five rangers, and even without the Rescuemax, we should be able to take this thing out."

"Go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the cavern, Zelasma made a viewscreen so that the two could watch the huge plant being outside take on the DeltaMax Megazord.

"That being was created by an evil more vile than that of Moltor... I am almost sure of it's creator..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Admiral, We're being hailed," Zelik said, "It's the commander of the other ship."

"On Screen."

"Hmm... You are weak... Surrender..." The being on the screen said, someone who sugimori recognized almost instantly.

"Oh, this ain't fucking cool," Sugimori said, swatting a dangling cable away like it was a fly, "Who said you could come back from the dead, Edd."

"You will call me Zedd, Emperor Zedd--"

"Oh, Joy... you promoted yourself."

"Surrender, and my Archaopod Monster won't destroy your Rangers."

Sugimori checked on something in his internal database and scowled.

"You didn't..." Sugimori said, "You do realize that by releasing that thing, you've doomed us all... Right?"

"Hmm... That's what you think..."

Sugimori pressed a button, causing a cannon to build up on the bottom part of the ship.

"Well Edd, It's been swell, but I gotta send you packing... Later."

Sugimori made a cutting motion with his hand, ending the conversation, "Fire."

The cannon fired, tearing a hole the size of the Valkyrie into the opposing ship. Needless to say that the Jem-Haddar fled.

"Hartford to Enterprise, the Beast is too big!!"

"On my way!" Sugimori said.

"With what?" Zelik said, noticing that T'lorra wasn't protesting... "The Mercury morpher is a female only morpher."

"Three Words," Sugimori said, grinning, "Call of Ultimuus."

"Oh." Zelik said, knowing the meaning of that phrase.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The Rangers are getting their butts kicked," Rose said, "Wait... Zelasma, Do you see that?"

"The Youngish woman in the uniform strikingly similar to yours?"

"The Admiral," Rose said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Overdrive, Accellerate!!" Katari said as the morph engulfed her, "RescueMax MegaZord!"

As the second Megazord joined the fray, the ArchaeoDragon that had spawned backed up.

"Not so Confident anymore, eh?" Katari said, grinning underneath the helmet, "Rangers, let's put it together."

"Aye," The others said, "Valkyrie, Descend!"

As on Cue, the DeltaMax and the RescueMax Zords combined into the SuperDeltaMax Megazord, before allowing the Valkyrie to dock on it's back.

"It's Showtime," Kira said, "Final Strike!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Zelasma," Rose said, "Why did you bring me here?"

"I believed you would be safe here... whilst your friends went to war... The fight against Emrass... will be difficult... and you do not need to die before your full potential is achieved..."

"But..."

"If that sixth ranger wouldn't have come, your friends would be dead."

"Can I go back now?" Rose said, "They've been .looking for me..."

"You can use your communications device."

"Barclay to Sugimori, Can ya read?"

"Gods, it's good to hear ya," Katari said, "I'll have the enterprise beam you up... I'm getting a souvenir..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sugimori sat in his Ready room, a confused Rose in front of him.

"So... Zelasma is..."

"The God-Dragon... She created all dragons... well, all Metallic ones..."

Rose looked at sugimori... ,"When she was talking to me, she said I came from a strong bloodline...Can you get anything from that?"

"There were many strong Arcadian dragon bloodlines."

"the data concerning the Arcadians is Classified to all but those with level 20 Security Clearance... Can I get permission to look at it?"

"Sure, i'll unlock ya." Sugimori said, "Normally I wouldn't, but you're an arcadian Dragon, you deserve to know your history."

"Thanks."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later on that night, sugimori put the Mercury morpher back where he had gotten it, just in time to be caught by Mack.

"Hey," Mack said, "Thanks for the save."

"De Nada," Sugimori said, "Since Moltor cooled off, we haven't had much to fight, so the fact that Zedd is back... Fun for you guys."

"Is Kira gonna stay a ranger?"

"I was thinking of making her the Mercury Ranger for a bit... Until we can find Seven."

"Hmm, could be interesting." Mack said, "Good Night."

"Night."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, Been busy for the past bit... and with the Finals coming soon, I won't have much time to write... i'll try to eke out another chap of OAR though... and maybe TLDU...

Laters.

Ultimuus.


	38. Daughter of Tetrarch

Well, my lack of computer is about to be resolved... so I will be making an effort at posting more often.

I have decided to cut the Rose arc at three chaps, and making this last chap of the arc as detailed as possible. I hate to do it, but I was a bit overzealous with the 5 chap original idea.

See? I'm human too!

Well, here goes something.

Chapter 38: Daughter of Tetrarch.

Rose tossed and turned as she slept. One dream, somewhat like a memory in delivery, but eerie like a nightmare, had been plaguing her for days now.

A young boy, lagging behind the others...

Humans, shooting at the boy...

Running to save the boy...

Getting in the way of the assailants...

Being brutalized by those men...

torture...

bright flash...

The scene changed from the nightmare into a more recent scene. A young girl, dressed in a high school uniform... college...

"Rose!!" Reggie said, shaking his wife awake, "You alright?"

"Si, Senor," Rose said groggily, "I had the dream again... but this time, it... was more detailed."

"I'm gonna call the counselor." Reggie said... she needs to hear this."

"yeah."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sugimori yawned as he banged his head against the desk, trying to wake up... it wasn't working very well.

"You OK?" Kira said, stifling a chuckle, "You were a little sluggish earlier this morning, you sure you're up for meeting with the Broccolis?"

"Why not?" Sugimori shrugged, "Should be an interesting diversion."

"KEV!!"

"I kid."

As they shared a chortle, the door chimed.

"Come in!"

Rose and Reggie walked in a tired look on their faces.

"Rose," Sugimori said, "You had another dream didn't you?"

"Yeah... but this one was really detailed," Rose said, "It was like I was right there."

"How so?" Kira asked.

"After the part where the girl steps between the boy and the men, there was a flash, and then memories of me going to high school and college... it was almost real."

"Rose, what did the boy look like?" Sugimori said, his oh-shit sense tingling.

"Come to think of it, he looked like a young version of you."

"Sugimori to Leybenzon," Sugimori said.

"Leybenzon here."

"Is the Galactica in range of communications?"

"They are in sneezing range, I mean.. yessir."

Sugimori chuckled.

"Have Tuvok beam over... tell him that the counselor needs his expertise reading dreams."

"Aye sir."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It is possible," Tuvok said, "But it is possible that the dreams were implanted... however, I may know of a way to see if these dreams are indeed real or just implanted."

"A Mind meld?" Rose said.

"Yep," Sugimori said, "but only if you agree to it... it'll be a three way meld, with tuvok being the fulcrum. "

"Alright..." Rose said, "I trust him enough to. And I really want to know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the mind meld began, there was a white light, followed by a scene that sugimori hadn't seen in years.

"It's arcadia..." Sugimori said, "But how?"

"I am only allowing memories that both of you share to be brought up."

"Ok... that doesn't mean much... this was a popular spot... this moon... not unlike many others."

"Concentrate on another memory..."

The dream world changed, this time to inside a building, where a massive Fete was going on.

"Arcadia Castle... During Kriona's birthday fete... She was born five years before I was, but she had a weird disease that slowed her aging... so on her Sixth name day, she looked two... the disease tapered off soon afterwards... "

"On my sixth name day...i had...the most delicious chocolate cake... it had-"

"Icing, blue icing, made of the sweetest chocolate Gil could buy." Sugimori said..., "That was the tradition for the royal "Pains" As mom called us."

"One more memory," Rose said.

"Alright."

The last memory was one that Rose had experienced not too long ago.

"KEV!" Tommy said, running as fast as he could from the attackers.

"No Time," Kaen Rikimaru, one of Sugimori's other brothers said, "Aren, Grab Tommy and fly back to the Safehouse!"

"Who's gonna get the Runt?" Tommy asked, just as Kriona ran in front of the smallest son of Tetrarch.

"Go, Runt," the young draconic girl said, "Get to Daddy."

The young dragon did as his older sister had said, running, only looking back as he heard her scream, and cry as the men beat her mercilessly.

"After that day, Father searched day in and day out for those responsible for the attack... I found them... and destroyed that continent... Three years after I fled Arcadia..."

"I remember that after I woke up one day, I had big bruises, and I still have some scars..."

"..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the mind meld, The doctor took dna samples to do what he did best, but Sugimori already knew.

The door beeped.

The Door Beeped again.

After the third beep, Sugimori spoke up."

"Enter."

Kira walked in, and grimaced.

"Do you redecorate your ready room often?" Kira said, noticing the debris on the floor.

"Eh, it was getting boring, looking at all the same stuff..."

"The Doctor finished his tests... he wants to see you both in Sickbay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Sugimori walked in, Reggie, Rose, Aren, and Tuvok were already there... all the techs had left.

"Lay it on me, Doc." Sugimori said.

"After testing, there is a 200 percent chance that Rose Ortiz Barclay is indeed Kriona Ashelia Rikimaru."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Sugimori said, feeling as though a weight had lifted off his shoulder.

"Something wrong?" Kira asked.

"No," Sugimori said, a tear in his eye, "Everything's just fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sugimori chuckled... Dickson was sitting across from him in the Ready Room, and it was becoming difficult for the Admiral to hold in the building uproarious laughter that was threatening to engulf the room.

"So, lemmegetthisstraight... you...and... someofyourfriends ... started singing greenleaves? HAHAHAHA... damn, that's some good shit."

"My gut was telling me that you were gonna fall over laughing so hard you'd cry."

"Trust me, Dicky," Sugimori said, "It's taking every little bit of willpower I have to just stay standing."

"Wow, you must've had a bad year if that's making you try to resist a good laugh," Dickson said, "What's wrong?"

"You know that Continent I turned into spacedust?"

"How couldn't I? You still had blood and guts on you after you jumped to my plane."

"Oh yeah," Sugimori said, breathing a bit better... I feel that I may have done so in Err..."

"Why?" Dickson said.

"My sister was under my nose the whole time."

"Kira?? EWWW!" Dickson said.

Sugimori swatted his former mentor upside the head and sighed.

"No."

"Then Who?"

The door beeped.

"Who is it."

"A Daughter of Arcadia."

"Come in, Ignore the Dickson."

As the door opened, Rose walked in, however, she looked different. Her body structure was similar to Katari's, but with a few differences. Instead of the more arched male draconic browbone, Rose now had a subtle look to her eyes, affording her the draconic beauty that was taken from her long ago. Not to mention, her hair was longer.

"Wow, " Dickson said, "I can tell she's your sister... She has silver eyes."

"Apparently my body structure had been altered so that I would look different... The doctor gladly gave me my looks back.

"Yeah," Sugimori said, "to think, my own sister was under my nose all this time... It's good to have you back, Kriona."

"In a way," Kriona Ashelia Rikimaru, and not Rose Barclay, said, "You never lost me, Brother."

The two shared a sibling's embrace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Captain's log 61584.3. The Enterprise is heading towards Xelanus 3, a Colony of the Cadeans. With the fleet back in good shape, I have put T'lorra in charge, so I can reaquaint myself with my sister."

"Computer, Activate Program Sugimori Arcadia 0223. Three entering. After we enter, do not allow anyone else to enter."

"Affirmative. Program ready."

When the three entered, Sugimori, Kriona, and Kira were greeted by the Palace of Arcadia.

"It's pretty...," Kira said.

"Yep... Just as I remember it," Sugimori said, "Kri, you ok?"

"Yeah," the Pink Operation Overdrive Ranger said, "I'm just a bit overwhelmed."

"It's ok," Sugimori said, "We're all family here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yes, Rose is Sugimori's sister, and for the rest of the saga, she will be called by her draconic name.

Well, I should have updates to all stories soon... I Promise!!

Ultimuus.


	39. his loss

This chapter breifly closes the chapter of a main character... or does it?

Warning... Character Misplacement in this chapter... if not death.

Chapter 39: His Loss

Kevin Sugimori sat at his desk In his readyroom. The Mercury morpher in his hand...

"Computer, Begin Recording Personal Log..."

"Recording"

"How could this happen... why did this... To figure this out...

... Maybe I should start off at the beginning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

61590.4

"You're up early," Sugimori said, grinning at Kira.

"Not really," Kira said, "Well, yeah... I have so much to do today... I have crew evals... I have 23 conseling sessions... oh yeah, did I mention that I hafta help Naomi with her report..."

"You're sounding like Bridge."

"I know!" Kira said, fumbling her hair into a ponytail.

"You know, keep this up, you'll go gray."

"Kev, i'm a four hundred years old... I should be going grey"

"I always loved older women."

Kira chuckled, "that's why I married you."

"Funny, at the time, I didn't know you were 300 years older than you said you were"

"Well, you never ask a woman her age."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That day started almost too good. It was like a harbinger that something terrible was about to happen."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Captain," Zelik said, "We're coming upon a weird signal... the thing that's exuding it is a big spherical ship... almost as big as those DeathStars in that one movie..."

Sugimori looked at the screen and raised his eyebrow.

"That ship design isn't registering in my internal memory... and you liked Space Wars?"

"Aye sir...," Zelik said, "I'm not picking up any lifesigns."

"Life support?"

"Aye... Away Team?"

"I'll lead it... Kira, Ronny, Zel, meet me in Transporter room 3"

"Aye."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the Away Team beamed aboard, Phasers were out in seconds flat.

"Sir... apparently our scanners from the ship were being blocked... I am picking up many lifesigns... unknown biology...," Zelik said.

"Sugimori to Enterprise," Sugimori said, "Enterprise, this is Sugimori, come in."

Silence.

Sugimori put two of his fingers forward and stepped forward.

"Zel, take up the rear."

"Aye."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sugimori looked out the window of his ready room, the armorizer that he had used countless times before in his hand.

"My first mistake was going onto that thing..." Sugimori said, "Within five minutes of getting on that thing, we had a full on fight... Zelik was the first to fall... "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ronny leaned up against the wall of the corridor, a multi tool out, and working on her combadge.

"I think I can get a signal through, but with all this combat... there!!"

As she finished, a stray shot hit her in the chest, knocking her out.

Kira rolled and grabbed the combadge, "Counselor to Enterprise, Beam up Ronny and Zelik and keep a lock on our coordinates... we have a fight on our hands.!"

"We're busy too," T'Lorra said, "As soon as you entered that place, the vessel attacked us with small attack craft...There's a lull... commencing beam out."

Leybenzon and Ronny were beamed out, but the fighting began within a second once more.

"Kev," Kira said, "I think we can get to what seems to be the central core."

"Lead the way, i'll cover you."

Kira leaped from wall to wall, sugimori running through the halls right behind her. As the weapon fire hit sugimori, he grinned.

"Common, ol' bean," Sugimori said, "You think that'll hurt me?

Sugimori smashed through the troops and through to the door, where kira was struggling to get it open.

"I think this needs a good ol Sugimori shoulder tackle," Kira said, firing on the few soldiers left.

Sugimori nodded and dashed through the door.

"Wow... i'll feel that later," Sugimori said, brackish dark red blood seeping through a wound.

"You're hurt." Kira said... "Wait, What's that soun--"

She couldn't finish the sentence, as a huge amalgamation of metal and flesh smashed her against a wall.

"KIRA!!" Sugimori said, anger swelling up in him as he ran to her barely breathing form.

"I'm... Ok... breath... knocked out... of my ... lungs..."

"Gather your strength," Sugimori said, arming his Armorizer, "Dragon Heart, Power Up... Tactical Armor Mode!"

His Armorizer appeared, a futuristic green battle armor appearing over the Dragon Heart Armor.

"BRING IT ON!!" Sugimori said, pulling out the Hand blaster and firing at the beast.

The beast growled as it's armor started to break. That gave kira enough time to hack into the computer, wincing as she struggled to stand.

As the fight continued, Kira fiddled with her combadge and caused it to teleport.

As Sugimori killed the beast with a full power blast, a near console exploded from the ricochet, tearing up kira's legs due to the shrapnel.

"Three Minutes to Detonation..."

"That's never good..." Sugimori said, looking at kira, "Kira, We gotta go!!"

"I Can't move!" Kira screamed... But I think I can get this thing away from the Fleet."

"No," Sugimori said, trying to pick Kira up.

"Kev, the fleet won't be able to make it out in time... But I think I can get it safely away from here."

"But... you'll die."

"My duty is to make sure that the Flag Officer survives." Kira said.

"But.."

"Go! You have the Tac Armor... I'll... be alright... i'll find some way to get away before it blows."

"But..."

"Go, Mister... just check your mail often."

Sugimori saw the resolution in her eyes. With a nod, sugimori ran to the beamout point and somehow got out of there.

"We've got him," Kriona said, "But I can't get a lock on the counselor... The Vessel... It's exploding!!"

"Warp 20, all fleet ships!" T'lorra said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Computer, End personal Log." Sugimori said, tears freely flowing down his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Maya Stadi... in Lieu of Counselor Kira's death, i'm promoting you to the rank of commander and to the post of Ship's Counselor."

"Aye."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tuvok sat in Sugimori's ready room, the mourning admiral sitting in his chair, and the Enigmatic Dickson standing near the wall.

"Kevin," Tuvok said, "For many years, I have been a friend... so I believe it would be prudent to tell you what was on the files on Kira's Combadge."

"I've read it," Sugimori said, "The beings call themselves the Soluvian Continuum... That ship we came upon was a mobile defense platform... The fuckers killed my wife..."

"Kev," Dickson said. "I know what you're thinking... and you don't need to do it."

"..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow, I've been working on this chap for a while.

Next chapter is gonna be a doozy...

So... who do you like better? Kirk or Picard?

UltiMuus


	40. Shall Never Be Forgot

This chapter is a brainchild of over 65 chapters of written work into the series, and this serves as an anniversary chapter for TBG. The multiple occurrences of one painstakingly awesome revolutionary and tyrant-fighting badass prove that the champion of the fight against NorseFire is the property of Vertigo, and that I am only using him for this, a very revolutionary chapter...

Remember, Remember, the fifth of november.

Chapter 40: Shall Never Be For-Got.

Admiral Kevin Sugimori poked the forcefield keeping him inside the brig.

"Well... I did ask them to make sure I didn't do anything stupid." Sugimori said, sighing.

Though he had his humor, he was still very much a mourning person.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

T'Lorra sat in the captain's chair, sighing as she decided whether to do something or not that would impact everyone's life on the ship.

"Mr. Leybenzon," T'lorra said, "What did the probes say?"

"Ma'am, the probes from five different ships from the fleet said the same exact thing... There is no debris... an explosion that big would have at least left debris."

"How is the Admiral?"

"Lieutenant Robinson said that other than the fact that in the last two days, he's done 3 million, five hundred and twenty five pushups... he's doing as well as a man who just lost his wife can be."

"But why would the Admiral us to confine him to the brig?" T'lorra was still puzzled by that one."

She didn't hear Dickson walk onto the bridge, but she knew he was there.

"Kev has a nasty habit of causing extinctions when he gets pissed. Many civilizations decimated by his attacks have given him the infamous moniker of 'God of Destruction' for a reason, my dear Romulan," Dickson said, "But going back to what Zelly said... No Debris?"

"Aye," Zelik said, still somewhat unused to the powerful warrion, the same warrior that trained the fleet's mourning flag officer, "It's confusing... to say the least."

"Get Kev outta Confinement... set course back towards that hellhole."

"Aye."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I thought I said confine me until something came up that required my attention," Sugimori said, zipping up his uniform jacket.

"Well, I think we have something that constitutes a need of your attention... but my dimensional wtf radar just went off... but... damn... I need to stay here."

"You need me to go?" Sugimori asked, hoping for an answer, quickly.

"Si, Senor," Dickson said, "I'll stay on board, but i'll come with you while you get ready."

"Alright, "Sugimori said, "T'Lorra, you have the bridge until Dickson comes back, then the General takes command."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well," Sugimori said, packing up a 21st century style suitcase, "what do I need to know?"

"I'm not fully knowledgeable about the reality where you're heading... I do know the time's 2004, around the time where your brother leads the 2nd team of dino rangers... The Red is a female, and There is no arcadia, so Tommy is not a dragon in that realm, and is definitely not your brother... since you aren't exactly a planeswalker, this device will allow you to get there and get back," Dickson said, handing sugimori a device similar to the old style communicators used back when the mightys were around, "Oh yeah... you're only there to stop the disturbance... you'll be able to interact... but remember that your quantum signature will be different than theirs... I'm really doubtful that they will have that technology... They haven't even made first contact with the Vulcans, not to mention the Borg... but still... be careful... When you get there, blend in... if you're anything like you used to be... you may need a few weeks in their time..."

"Any thing else, Q?"

"You've been through a blender of emotions... you may feel the urge to go all God of Destruction on something... don't. You don't need that sort of stress on ya."

"I'll try, old friend."

"I know you will," Dickson said... "You may run into people you know or may have known in this realm. They are not the same people that you know. Remember that... Good Luck, Kevin, son of Tetrarch, and may the Power Protect you."

Sugimori nodded and activated the device.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a reality not so different than our own.

"Kira," the dark skinned teenaged human named Ethan said, "You ok?"

"Yeah... just fine," the young woman, sitting under a tree, said, "Where's Devin?"

"Eh, you know... finding some way of hiding from Cassidy and Conner that he's a Ranger... Kira... are you sure?"

"Why did I get this stupid thing?" Kira said, pointing at the silver bracelet with the red gem in it, "I didn't want this!"

"And you think I did?" Ethan said, shaking his head, "I'd rather be playing Video Games right now... and I know you'd rather cut things up with swords. But we've been chosen as Rangers.. it's our... what the fuck?"

Kira turned to see what Ethan WTF'ed about, just in time to see a white portal appear, and the tail end of a black coat flutter by.

"Damn... Bad news." Ethan said, helping his fellow ranger up.

When they got to where the portal was, no one was there, but a guy with long hair, an odd watch on one wrist and an odd bracer on the other was walking, a back pack on his back and a skateboard in his hand.

"This shit's too much." Kira said, wiping the dirt off of her red shirt as she walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sugimori looked around Reefside and grinned. All those years ago, he had sped down these streets, dating kira...

The fact that she was now gone...

"Ok... enough about that... Lessee... Wallet check... 2004 edition dollars... Check. " Sugimori sighed, looking at the dude now in the trash can... "Sorry dude... I didn't want to... but well... you know how it is... survival of the fittest."

Sugimori was inwardly glad that when he did that, he had a different form.

After settling into a hotel, Sugimori hacked into the system and got himself enrolled in Reefside High School, where he had a few classes with people he knew from his realm... C. Knight... E. James... D. DeValle... but the last name in particular was odd... K. C. Ford.

"My First and Middle Initials... and Kira's Maiden name..." Sugimori said, "What in the hail..."

That night was an odd one at the least.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next morning, A visibly younger looking Kevin Sugimori entered Reefside High for his "First" Day of class.

"Class," Doctor Tommy Oliver, 12th grade Science teacher, and Legendary Power Ranger, said, "Today, we have a new student, Kevin Sugimori. He's a transfer Student from Enterprise High School in London."

"Hi," Sugimori said, making himself have a brittish accent instead of his normal, rough, Scottish accent, "Nice to meet ya."

"Sit where you want."

Sugimori sat behind the girl in red. Noticing the black trenchcoat over her seat, he nodded, "Hi."

The girl narrowed her eyes for a second, but then smiled, "Hi, the name's Kira."

Sugimori had to use all of his will to keep himself from bursting with tears. But instead of showing his dismay at that name, he smiled, "Nice name."

"Thanks."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After class, Sugimori went to his locker and opened it, first try. When he opened it, he saw a small knife and an old notebook.

"That's not standard," sugimori said, putting the items in his pocket, "Lesse, Next class is..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After school, Sugimori walked out, walking towards the park. As he walked, he barely heard the sounds of TyrannoDrones creaping up behind him.

Sugimori ran up a tree and flipped behind him, catching the drones off guard. The starfleet admiral spent no time in dispatching the baddies, and so was not surprised when a familiar being ported down.

"Impressive," the new Robot said, "Who are you?"

"Just an innocent bystander with more than a common knowledge of fighting styles... Who are you?" Sugimori said, feigning as if he didn't know Zeltrax.

"I am Zeltrax... And my Master, Mesogog, has an offer for you. He saw you exit that portal... join him... and give him that technology... and he will give you endless riches."

"Nah." Sugimori said, "I don't need endless riches... Sides... I don't listen to complete strangers... My mum told me that was how you die real early."

Zeltrax armed his sword, only to get blasted by the Power Rangers.

"Hmm... It's three Power Rangers and a Bystander, versus one stupid robot scum... whaddya say?"

Zeltrax ran at sugimori, only to have the latter trip him and stomp on his "stomach"

"No... Just ... No."

Sugimori walked away, his backpack still on his shoulders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As sugimori walked back to his hotel, he saw a costume shop.

"Hey... it is november..."

Thirty minutes later, he walked out, a bag of stuff on his arm.

As he got closer to home, he saw a sign that pretty much proved to him that life in this place sucked.

"Remember... Anton Mercer has striven to make this a united states worth living in... You owe him your LIFE!"

Sugimori sighed.

"That sir, is bullshito."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days later..

The Rangers were up against a powerful being, known as the Terrorsaur. As the Terrorsaur beat them down and took their powers, he was hit by a being in all black, a pilgrims hat on his head, with a white Guy Fawkes mask covering his face.

"Who are you?" Terrorsaur said, looking at the being with contempt.

"I am but a figment of your imagination." the figure said, "However, as it has been said, Dreams can kill."

"What?"

The being ran forward, two daggers in his hands as he slashed forward, cutting the orb that held the rangers' powers.

"NOW!"

Kira nodded to the masked man and led her rangers in the call, "Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, HA!"

After a small fight, and a megazord battle, the rangers demorphed.

"Who are you?"

"I would have a speech prepared, but alas... I seemed to forget all 49 words that start with V."

-somewhere, some time... 41 scholars are punching the air.- Sugimori thought under his mask.

"I remember Accents VERY well," Kira said, grinning, "Sugimori, it's you, isn't it?"

"Hey, I did help you beat that thing."

"Yeah, and you confused Devin while doing it." Ethan said, "By the way, I'm ethan."

Sugimori nodded. "One moment,"

Sugimori walked behind a trash bin and, moments later, was in his normal clothes, "All better."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over the next few days, wierder things started happening... each new day, more things started appearing in sugimori's locker... at the end of the week, he had three small books, three knives, one being a stilletto with the starfleet insignia, a starfleet combadge, a tricorder, a phaser, and three pips.

"Wait... Sugimori to Dickson."

"Yeah, Dickson here..."

"What have you found?"

"The explosion seems to have been from a Walk, not a core implosion."

"A planeswalk??" Sugimori said, "Joe, can items go one place and the walker go another when they planeswalk?"

"Yeah, especially if the Planeswalker is focusing all his or... her... Kev... What was Kira doing when she told you to get outta there?"

"Focus...ing... I'm coming back."

"You're thinking what i'm thinking, right?"

"Yeah," Sugimori said, hearing a knock at his door, "Wait... there's a knock at the door."

Sugimori shut off the comlink and opened the door to a Kira, whose mouth was agape.

"You heard the whole thing, didn't you."

"Yeah..."

"Come in."

"K..."

"What you need?" Sugimori said, motioning for Kira to sit on the bed.

"this uniform appeared in my room... I found it, and it had a picture in the inside pocket... it had a picture of a woman and a man... the man looked like an older version of you."

Kira looked at sugimori, and the tears that were flowing freely from his eyes.

"You... don't know how hard it was that first day being in your class... listening to Tommy... then hearing you say your name... it was like a wound re-opening in my heart."

"You're not from here, are you?"

"No... I'm... an interplanar traveler..."

"You can tell me. I'm not from around here... I was brought here about 17 years by a man named Joseph Dickson. He saved me as the dimension I was from collapsed... he gave me a new life... and i've lived here ever since..."

A portal opened up, Dickson walking through.

"You didn't call back."

"Sorry, buddy... been busy."

"Hey, KC," Dickson said, nodding at the otherplanar Kira, "Kev... we need to go."

"Why?"

As he said that, an energy blast hit the hotel, allowing Mesogog and Zeltrax, not to mention a hundred thousand Tyrannodrones into the hotel.

Sugimori grabbed the items and put them into his coat.

"The other rangers won't make it in time," sugimori said, "If we go now, we doom Kira and the others of this realm... What do we do?"

"Let's do this... If we both armor up. It'll take less time."

Sugimori nodded, "Kira, you think you can morph?"

"Yeah"

"Well," Sugimori said, activating his armorizer, "Let's do this."

"Indeed." dickson said, "Kira, call the rangers, "

"Kira to Zordon... Call the others... get them to the HighBridge... I need their help!"

"Help is on it's way." the booming voice of the morphin Master said.

"Sug, you take the right side, I'll take the left, Kira, take what's left."

"K."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the Fight ensued, Sugimori tore through drone after drone.

"How you holding up?" Dickson asked, not even breaking a sweat, "Kira, Watch out!"

Kira fell to the ground unmorphed.

Sugimori knew that this reality wasn't his... but he wasn't going to sit back and lose another Kira.

Sugimori jumped into the air, unmorphing as he did. A ball of lightning coarsed into existence, darkness flowing into it, making it grow. As sugimori finished the charging, Dickson covered Kira's prone body as sugimori loosed the terrifying blast.

"ShadowStorm!!" Sugimori said, hitting every last tyranno drone, but not phasing Mesogog.

That failed to stop the endless onslaught of enemies that was coming, though.

"damn... Kev!"

"I can't charge up enough power... I can't Armorize again either..."

Sugimori dropped to the ground, continuing to fight, but at a slower pace after using so much power.

"KIRA!!" Tommy and the others said, running in morphed, "Mesogog!"

"Ah... Tommy Oliver..."

"Hey," Said a being from a portal opened from behind Mesogog, "Back off... or there are five more rangers who would love to say hi."

Sugimori looked and his eyes became deflectors.

"Anni!"

Annika Sugimori stood, her Naginata at the ready and the Overdrive rangers right behind her.

"But How?!" Mesogog said as the portal closed, and the slaughtering of Tyrannodrones began.

"Well," Dickson said as he tossed something into the air, "KEV NOW!!"

Sugimori Fired the small hand phaser he brought with him at the small glass sphere, shattering the device. As the lightning inside flew everywhere, he absorbed it all into himself, smiling as the energy fed into his internal systems... "For my kira... this is the only time i'll do this..."

Sugimori ran forward, a build up radiating around him. Dickson guarded his eyes and the rangers covered their eyes as all became white.

When the light died down, Katari laid on the ground, unconscious, but alive.

"How... did he do that?" Tommy said.

"He's of a race of dragon in the dimension he's from. His physiology allows him to take small damage from some energy, and absorb lightning. He can't do it often, because it shorts out the circutry keeping him alive. I think the only other time he did something like this is when he lost his sister..."

"Mister Dickson... Maybe we should go," Anni said, "Father is going to want to know why and how I came here."

"Your dad prolly already knows... he's a smart man," Dickson said, "Mack, Ronny, come give me a hand."

"Aye."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sugimori woke up in the Infirmary of the Enterprise F.

"Report." Sugimori said, more than a little dizzy.

"Mission accomplished," Dickson said, "How are you feeling?"

"When I feel like charging up to use a breath weapon like my ancestors, remind me not to. I may be dragon, but my body isn't made for it in this form."

"Hell, Since we are all but certain that Kira's alive, one of these days, if you go after her, you can confide in her your stupidity. You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"I know. But that's part of the risk."

"You and your fucking risk."

"What was the deal with that Kira in the Dimension you guys got me into."

"Her original name was Kira Christina Sorenston... She was one plane's version of you... albiet smarter and smaller... and a whole lot more rational."

"Dick... Why did you bring Anni to the Enterprise?"

"You need family so you can live normal. Your daughter is old enough. She has a commission." Dickson said, "And you needed someone to be the Murcury Ranger."

"True... Joe..."

"Yeah, buddy?"

"Thanks... for everything... but do me a favor."

"Get off your ship?"

"Yeah."

"Aye sir. I'll drop you a line if I get a clue to Kira's whereabouts."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mother Fucking Chapter 40!

Feels good. It really does.

A few things that I think on after 40 chapters of To boldly go:

I still have a way to go with my writing skills. But hell. There's still a lot to go with this story.

The characters still have a way to go developmental wise.

All Arcadian Dragons have abilities like what sugimori pulled off in this chapter, what with the breath weapon. All dragons (even DnD Dragons, which if i'm not mistaken, Ebberon is where the dragons are quite humanoidal most of the time) have em, and there are more dragons, friend and foe, along the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Choice to use V in this chapter was an easy one.

I wanted this chapter to be epic. One worthy of being Chapter 40.

I hope i've done good by this chapter.

DC Comics/ Vertigo, and Time Warner get the props for V.

MAD PROPS to general-joseph-dickson for all his help in developing stuff... without his help, TBG would have never gotten this far... it possibly would have never came to be.

Also, MAD PROPS to GinaStar! She's been there from the start on the reviewing. She supported me when my niece tried to off herself, and she's just an all around sweetheart. Thanks for everything so far, Gina, and keep on reviewing (Wags finger all gen-joe-dickson like) Do it!! lol :D

Also, here's some shameless plugs for other stories by those who should review my stories... I mean, for those who are really good writers... too... LOL

Sight Beyond Sight By Knightwood: This just proves it. I don't get into the actual season until I read a good fanfic based on that season. Very good Jungle Fury fic.

The next shameless plug is for WingedIsis16's story Elemental Squad: Red inferno. I've become a quick fan of it, and anyone who takes a look should too.

Barfmaster, you get mad props too, just forgot while I was typing up there... Sorry dude!!

Well, as I type this, it's 1231 AM Central, and I have a final tomorrow... and an interview for a job.

Later, my friends... and here's to more To Boldly Go.

Ultimuus.

PS.. I'm sorry that I haven't gotten a chapter of the other fics in, but I will as soon as the nice finals and searching for a job is fin.


	41. Sugimori, Heal Thyself

Chapter 41: Sugimori, Heal Thyself

Kevin sugimori got up right at 0400 in the morning, something that didn't happen when kira was still aboard the ship.

His mind still floated back to the memory of his wife... who apparently planeswalked... something that she shouldn't have been able to do...

She didn't have the Spark.

The Spark. A phenomena that happens in only a small amount of the universe's population. Those who have the spark are known as Planeswalkers, nearly immortal beings that have the ability to traverse the different realities.

Kira wasn't one of them.

So the fact that she apparently "walked" that explosive death trap of many ships... was hard to explain.

"Stadi to Sugimori," Counselor Stadi said, "Requesting permission to speak with you."

"Come on in, Counselor." Sugimori said, putting his calculations down.

Stadi walked through the door, the full Betazoid in a fairly chipper mood.

"How can I help you, Maya?" Sugimori said, raising his mental shield a little late.

"Nice try," Maya said, "But as Counselor, I need to make sure my patients are following treatment."

"You sound like the Doc."

"Hush, you," Maya said, grinning, "How are you feeling?"

"Can't you just tell by reading my mind?" Sugimori said, a look of pure sarcasm on his face, "I'm puzzled. Kira Planeswalked, when she obviously didn't have the spark... I'm still trying to figure out some explanation for it."

"Maybe there isn't an explanation. Maybe there isn't a reason," Stadi said, "Admiral, as of next week, we've been here a year. In that year, I have been tutored by one of the best counselors in starfleet... I want to get Kira back as much as you do, She's your wife, but she's my friend."

"You have something on your mind, Maya?" Sugimori said, knowing that Maya had an idea on her mind that would probably mean catastrophe for some poor sap.

"When I was In the academy, I had a good friend, Jacen Beaumont... who ended up going into the Psychology Wing of the Cestus III University. But it wasn't because of his expertise that he got in there, it was his unique way of prescribing and plain diagnosis."

"I'm listening."

"I've talked it over with the counselors and the senior staffs of the fleet, and they have totally agreed with me on this one. Call one of your otherplanar buddies, you're on extended grief leave for a couple of days on both my and the EMH's orders."

"OK... and what am I supposed to do with my newly found time off?" Sugimori said, raising an eyebrow.

"I believe the old human slang for it was getting smashed... or shitfaced."

Sugimori looked dumbfounded as he processed what Stadi had said.

"Lemme guess... none of that Synthahol crap either?"

"Nope, find you some good hard liquor, and drink til the sky turns purple and the horses look like gorillas."

"Aye," Sugimori said, "T'lorra's in command until I get back... hopefully i'll be sober by then."

Stadi walked out, waiting to nod to the senior staff until the doors to the ready room were closed.

"Well?" Ronny asked.

"Mission accomplished."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"T'lorra, until I get back, I want you to keep ahold of this... it's a Phazr, a phone that can reach me through subspace, even if i'm on the other side of the Blind Eternities... If something goes too terribly wrong, call me and like a knight in Black and gold armor, I'll try to get back in time to save the day."

"Yes sir," T'Lorra said, "The Enterprise, and the fleet, will be under good watch."

"Good." Sugimori said as he walked through the portal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sugimori hadn't felt this good in ages. As the Alcohol went down his throat and into his stomach, he smiled.

"Ah, good ol' Jack... never lets a man down."

"Indeed," Dickson said, "Finish that keg off and then I wanna show you something."

"I did buy seven Kegs, joe."

"I know, you went through six already."

"D-amn."

Sugimori had started to feel it three kegs ago, but still, some shred of intellect and decision making kept him from getting totally, shitfaced, drunkeded.

As the somewhat grieving Dragon and Admiral finished off the last keg, he sighed.

"Damn, reacheded the lim-it... I have."

Dickson sighed, and pulled out a flask engraved with the words "Dragons Breath."

"Oo..." Sugimori said, "May I?"

"I dunno- HEY!"

Sugimori grabbed the flask and took one swig.

That's all it took.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fifteen minutes later.

"Damn it, Kev," Dickson said, "You drink 7 kegs and you're coherent, one swig of Dragon's Breath and you go down like a world record in competitive shitting."

"No Toilet humor, Joe... I's holding in vomit as we speak."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the Andromeda Galaxy

T'lorra sighed as she looked at the view screen.

"Maybe we should call the admiral... those ships are unlike anything that we've seen before."

T'Lorra didn't want to bother the Admiral without need, not knowing what was to happen next.

"Ma'am, Incoming!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow..." Sugimori said, "Looks like a Intrepid Class. "

"If it was janeway here, I would say that I was offended."

"if it was janeway here," sugimori said, still trying to keep his stomach from spewing it's contents, "She would accuse you of Shipping stealed Systems and gaining for your personal fabrication..."

"You're not drunk anymore, are you?"

"I'm trying hard not to puke, does that tell you anything?"

"wanna look inside the ship?"

"Sure."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

after a disastrous trip to the bathroom, in which all the fixtures were lost, Sugimori and Dickson made it inside the ship, where sugimori whistled.

"Nice... I know now the reasons you needed those specs."

"Yep, Thought you might need a nigh indestructible ship... especially after what happened..."

"If I find who did it, I will kill them..."

"This ship is my gift to you... more 1 manned fighters than you can shake a megazord at, and five specially designed HK-47 units."

"Wait... Phazr call..."

Dickson nodded.

"Hello?"

"Sir, This is Leybenzon... we're in a heap o' trouble."

"What's going on?"

"We picked up a fleet of unknown ships... they attacked us... weird buggers too... The fleet is decimated... Excalibur destroyed, though the senior staff made it out... but the Andromeda and the Fenrir didn't make it."

"What's wrong? What's that sound?"

"There is an impending Core Breach... we have five minutes..."

"Get the rangers to the Zords and everyone else to the pods and the Raptor."

"Sir... the Rangers and Ensign Wildman were abducted by an odd ship..."

"Get to those pods and the Raptor... you should be safe in those... I'm on my way."

"Aye."

"I need as many ships as I can get... the Psychotics are attacking my fleet."

"Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on!" Zelik said, getting the last person in the Raptor, "All the pods have released, and we're all that's left, Let's go!"

"Can't!" Barclay said, "Only a member of sugimori's family or Naomi can run that thing."

"Close the hatch!" Zelik said as the core of the Enterprise exploded.

However, the ship stayed together, and luckily, so did the pods that hadn't been destroyed. But as Zelik looked out the front port, he saw a portal appear, and a squadron of Raptors flew out, followed by a few Capitol ships... and... BKA- 74656...

Voyager.

Zelik was also startled as Admiral sugimori beamed aboard.

"Computer, Unlock controls, Red alert."

"Admiral!"

"Man the Tactical station, Zel," Sugimori said, "Fire until your fingers fall off."

"Aye, Sir!"

"All Black Knight Armada ships and All Federation and Cadean ships that haven't been taken out," Sugimori said, "I'm on the Valkyrie, I'd say protect the weaker ships and the Pods... "

"This is Max, on the Voyager," Max Oliver, the commander of the Voyager, and a son of the Tommy from Dickson's reality, "Raptors 1,4,6, and 7 will protect your ships, Let's hand it to these fools."

"Aye," Sugimori said, "Executioner, Come in."

"Kinda busy Sug," Dickson said, "What you need?"

"I have an idea."

"Oh shit."

The Valkyrie, the Midget suncrusher as it was nicknamed, flew towards a closeby sun, getting hotter and hotter as it flew throughout the outer layers. As it came out, a certain huge dragon stood on top of the Raptor, energy flowing out of its mouth as it unleashed a powerful Mega Flare.

As the Psychotic ships fell one by one, they started to fall back, but never giving up.

As sugimori got back to the bridge, he grinned.

"Fire the Tricobalt Device."

"Aye."

As the device hit the Psychotic ships, they crumpled like pieces of tissue paper. After five minutes, and a whole lot of pwning from the BKA ships, it was over. The fleet had protected the ships and taken out the enemy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sugimori ran down the corridor of the Voyager to Sickbay, where the USS Voyager EMH was working with it's counterpart on the BKA Voyager to save the life of someone near and dear to the Admiral's heart.

"Anni!" Sugimori said as he ran in.

"Your daughter will be fine," Voyager EMH said, "She is breathing."

"She shouldn't be," BKA Doc said, "She was in the Dead of space for 20 minutes."

"That's my girl," Sugimori said, "Remember, I can become huge dragon and fire solar energy in space, it's only logical she can withstand the Vac for a bit... Like father like daughter."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I like the ship," Zelik said, I'm sorry about T'Lorra... and the Andromeda."

"It's ok." Sugimori said, "I'm just glad you called when you did, Zel."

"Sir... " Leybenzon said, "What is gonna happen to the fleet?"

"Dickson is having his best engineers repair and retrofit the ships with some better armor and such... After we're done, The Fleet will be back on it's way."

"Sir... About the rangers... after the odd ship left, a padd was beamed into my hand... it said that it could only be opened by you."

"I'll read it when I get to my new Ready Room."

"Aye."

"And Zel?"

"Yes?"

"You did a good job getting everyone out... Thanks."

Zelik Smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sugimori walked onto the bridge of the Voyager, nodding to Max, who sat back down.

As Sugimori entered the ready room, he pressed a button on the padd and read what the device had to say.

_If you're reading this, you no doubt know that six of your people were removed from the enterprise. They are safe, and are, by the time you're reading this, at the planet Eltar. We are awaiting your arrival... Be careful, and may the Power Protect you._

/\

"Damn E-mails." Sugimori said, grinning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Take good care of the ship," Max said, "All the repairs on the other ships in your fleet are finished, and we'll be packing up and leaving after this is done."

Sugimori grinned, "You're welcome to stay, The fleet has lost some ships, we could use the firepower."

"You'll be fine," Max said, "Kevin Sugimori, on authorization of the leader of the Black Knights Armada, General Joseph Dickson, I, Max Oliver, relinquish command of this ship, BKA- 74656 Voyager, to you. Computer, Admiral Sugimori is now in command of this ship, follow his orders as you would mine."

"Aye," The female Avatar said, springing to life. Sugimori looked at the avatar, who had dirty blond hair and wore a Black Knights uniform.

"Avatar, change your uniform to Federation Standard."

As the Avatar changed her uniform, Sugimori nodded, you may go on standby."

The avatar bowed and faded from view.

Sugimori nodded to Max, who portaled away.

"Voyager, set course for Eltar, Maximum Warp."

"Aye."

"Sugimori to all fleet ships, set course for Planet Eltar, Maximum Warp... Sending the coordinates for that area right now."

"The ships report ready, Admiral," Voyager said.

As sugimori sat in his new chair, he grinned... "The Zords are in their new bay, Everyone we could save is safe... Let's go. Engage."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dax Lo sprawled out on the bed that had been supplied for him.

"Wow, who'da thunk we'd get abducted and brought here?"

"I know," Kriona said, "It's kinda bewildering. Who would want to do something like this?"

"Who knows?" Mack said, "Our Combadges are useless though, so even if the Enterprise was nearby... we couldn't do shit, capn."

"I don't think we should worry... the person who brought us here must be benevolent." Will said, "Whaddya think, Ronny?"

"I miss Zel." Ronny said, "but other than that... Whoever it is who brought us here must have a reason."

"Well," a male's voice said, "that's entirely possible."

Kriona looked at the new being and surpressed her smile, "Kaen! What are you doing here?"

"Keeping you safe... The Evincar will see you soon... She's in a meeting with the Asgard." Kaen Rikimaru said, "It's good to see you again, Kriona."

"Who's this Evincar?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hmmm...

Writers block has manifested on my other stories. Who is waiting for Sugimori and the fleet?

:D


	42. Triskelion

Hmmm... This chapter pays homage to a very influential star Trek TOS Eppy, in more ways than one...

Also, If you read Mysticalities, you would know that Kaen Rikimarou is dead. How is he alive now? Stay tuned for the reason

Chapter 42: Triskelion

Kevin Sugimori relished the surroundings he was in, the old Starfleet uniform that people of the 23rd century wore, especially if they were of captain rank.

He was on the bridge of NCC-1701

Enterprise.

It was only a hologram, yeah, but the admiral couldn't help but feel like part of the past. However, he didn't know that today would be a hell of it's own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

61599.2

Sugimori grinned as he sat in the center chair of the BKA Voyager, max cruising speed warp 20. Eltar was only a few days away at maximum warp, and there, he hoped to be reunited with the rangers.

However, not even he was expecting the ship to be stopped in it's tracks.

"Report?"

"We seem to be in a gravity well," Zelik said, "We're being scanned by some probe like device".

Before Sugimori could say another word, He, Maya, and Zelik found themselves in an odd place.

"Hmm... kinda gaudy," Sugimori said, looking at the décor, "but something tells me that if there's something that can get through the voyager's shields, then... DAMN."

"Welcome, warriors," A prim voice said, "Welcome to the gaming world of Triskelion."

"Well, I can't lie and say that this doesn't make the day stand out among others," Sugimori said as people with pointy sticks and swords surrounded the three.

"SILENCE!" the voice said, belonging to a buxom beauty with a longsword, "You are now my property, and will follow my every command."

Sugimori scoffed at this, "Right, and my name is Moses."

"I guess your name is moses, Admiral Kevin Sugimori of the Starship Voyager," The voice said, knocking the other two down with lightning.

"Nope, don't work." Sugimori said. "I like lightning... I used to be an electrician."

Sugimori felt a solid object to the back of his head. As he lost consciousness, he chided himself for not noticing someone behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When sugimori woke up, he was surrounded by warriors.

"Hmm... I seem to be shirtless and surrounded by men. Not good." sugimori said, looking around, glaring at the other people, "I don't guess you've seen a haughty russian and a youthful Betazoid, eh?"

The other people shuffled back, before one of the bigger guys spoke, "The girl is a slave, by now. The other warrior who came with you is in the arena."

"Hmm... " Sugimori said, making a general check to make sure all his appendages were still functioning, "So, how does one get outta here?"

"Beating the champion," Zelik said, limping in, Maya supporting him, a slave collar around her neck, "I doubt that i'll be able to do that for a while... those fuckers are tough."

"YOU," A guard said, "YOUR TURN... SLAVE, BRING HIM OUT."

Sugimori rolled his eyes and let lightning escape from his hand, stunning the guard, "Lower your voice, fool."

As sugimori walked out, he cracked his knuckles and popped his neck, allowing the air around him to become electrically charged.

"You know, I can understand the fighting, and such... but what's with the slave collars on the womens?" Sugimori said, grabbing the spear that Maya tossed to him, "And what gives you the god damned right to steal people from their ships?"

"And who do you think you are?" The Female warrior said, "You are nothing."

"First time I heard that. I've wined and dined with kings and queens, and i've been down on my luck eating pork and beans. I've been around the block, i'm a Limousine riding, Jet plane flying, Kiss stealing, wheelin, dealin' son of a gun. I am definitely something."

Sugimori grinned and let air come into his lungs before he exclaimed one word.

"WHOOOOO!"

The warriors chosen to fight him stepped back, not expecting to have to fight someone with this big of a mouth.

"Bring it on, assbags," Sugimori said, "I'll take you all on."

The five warriors ran forward, only to be met by the spear going through one man's head. Sugimori brought one of his hands up and smashed the second guy's nose, the other three fell quickly.

"Impossible."

"Not impossible, not improbable... What else do ya got? Some more goons, maybe a dire rat?"

"RANCOR!"

"Awshit."

Sugimori rolled his eyes when four of the beasts walked out into the arena.

"Waitaminnit..." Sugimori said, " Those aren't Rancors, they're Baloths on crack!"

The rancors attacked in unison. Sugimori said a silent prayer to Ultimuus and guarded... and blinked when he heard the sound of a Rancor dying.

"You know," Said a figure in a red Ranger suit, "It's not fair to have 4 beasts on 1 dude. Why don't I fix this."

Sugimori scanned the new arrival He had never seen the designs anywhere. The chest was mostly black, but was definitely a red ranger armor, with red shoulders, mostly red designs, and a red claw on the chest, well not exactly a claw, but a talon. The helmet looked like a crazy version of a bird's face, with the visor having small teeth looking markings on them.

"Who are you?" the Champion said, "Why are you here?"

"Oh, i'm just your friendly neighborhood asshole/ party crasher." The ranger said, killing the second rancor, "But you see, i'm not here just to kill rancor." The ranger nodded to sugimori, "I'll rescue your friends."

Sugimori kicked the third rancor as the ranger pulled out his huge sword, firing a small beam at the collar on Maya's neck. As the collar broke, a cacophony of yells rang out as the other warriors attacked Sugimori, Maya, and the ranger.

"Hmm... Lemme handle this,"Sugimori said, channeling a ball of lightning in his hands, "Lesse how you dolts like some chain lightning."

Sugimori launched the lightning, stunning most of the men, enough to give the ranger enough time to make a portal. "Come On!"

As the four jumped through, the portal closed, leaving them back on a moving Voyager.

"You know," Sugimori said, "I would think you're Dickson, but he doesn't seem to be a red person."

"You'd prolly get a swat If you called me dickson." the Ranger said, "Well, I gotta go, the Missus gets cranky if I stay gone for too long."

The ranger portaled away before sugimori could say a word.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Overdrive rangers had been talking to the new arrival, Kaen Rikimaru.

"Kaen," Kriona said, "I thought you were dead... I thought Ivan Ooze got you."

"To tell you the truth, I thought he did too." Kaen said, "But i'm apparently more resilient than that."

"Who is the Evincar," Mack said.

"Well," A familiar voice said, "I could leave you to guess, but it's Better to leave it to the imagination. Sides, Federation comm signals are being detected. It seems the cavalry are here."

The rangers looked at the person who entered the conversation. Jaws dropped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Who was that ranger... and how does he Protal?

And yeah, I did just pull a dusty rhodes, Ric Flair homage.


	43. Damage Control

Chapter 43: Damage Control

The battle had been more harrying than ever thought. Sugimori had thought that the death was over, but as the Voyager and the rest of the broken fleet made it into Eltaran space, more bad news had come across his desk.

Reginald Barclay had finally succumbed to his injuries.

Reggie had become a good friend to almost everyone on the Enterprise, and he was a good personal friend to Sugimori...

And now he was dead.

_Well, it was bound to happen, kev, Not everyone just long range teleports when they are in immediate danger of dying._

Sugimori knew that his other physical half, Katari, was right. That was a boon of having a spiritual entity in a pendant, ready to pop out when you least expected it. The spirit usually had a better head on their shoulders.

Bridge to Sugimori," Zelik said, "Annika is here to see you."

"Let her enter." Sugimori said.

As his daughter walked in, he stood up and enveloped her in a hug only a loving, concerned father could give:

A big, hearty, bear hug.

"Daddy! Quit, you're hurting my spleen!" Anni said, just glad to be in the arms of her father.

Sugimori abliged, setting her down, "Hey, pumpkin."

"The Doc said you wanted to see me when he cleared me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I hear that you aced your piloting exams at the academy."

"Yep, Uncle Tommy even said that I was one of three people who beat the Kobayashi Maru test."

"That's not surprising," Sugimori said, "You are my daughter."

"How did you beat it?"

"I rewrote the program so there was at least 5 Federation ships with my ship at all times." Sugimori said, "Got repremanded for it... Remember, the Kobayashi Maru happened during the Rimaki war. I knew the captain of the ship that died protecting against those freaks."

"We got off subject, didn't we?"

"Yep," Sugimori said, "But I digress. I'm giving you a Black Knights commission and Placing you as an Ensign. You're this ship's personal helmsperson... since you're my daughter, you can go over the warp 10 limit."

'Me, Helm this thing?"Annika said, "And Black Knights... Wait... those things that attacked us... those were The Psychotics?"

"Yeah. Dickson and I agree that you are the best person for the job and yeah, the war has begun.."

Annika grinned, "Does this mean I can't call you Admiral Daddy on the bridge?"

"On the bridge, I would prefer that you called me Sir, or Admiral. You know, Keep up appearances."

"Aye, Sir," Anni said, performing a military style salute.

"Admiral sugimori," Doyle, the Voyager Avatar said, "We have reached Eltar, we are cleared to land."

"Do it."

"Aye."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eltar

"Milady," A technician said, "The Cadean Battlestars Galactica and Pegasus, and a ship calling itself Voyager have landed."

"What are the landing parties?" The evincar said... "Never mind, I think I know who is coming, Escort them to the Northern Waiting Parlor. I'm with the OverDrive rangers."

"Aye."

"Kira," Kriona said, "That you?"

"Yeah, Kri." Kira said, "It's me."

"But, how," Mack said, "You're not a Planeswalker."

"I know," Kira said, running a gloved hand through her hair, "It's kinda weird... It was like someone wanted me to get here safely."

The rangers looked at the dress she was wearing and double taked when three guards knocked and then opened the door. As kira turned around, the tall man standing above the rest caught her eye.

"You leave very cryptic emails," Sugimori said, sarcastically, "But I gotta admit, I love this new Princess look you got goin on. Very sexy."

Kira nodded to the guards, who left the landing party in the room with the others.

"Kev... Where's Enterprise?"

"The enterprise was destroyed." Sugimori said, "All our personal effects were saved, though."

Kira felt somber, "Kev, What's wrong?"

"After you bolted, apparently the Andromeda was destroyed."

"Scotty..." Kira said, "How many?"

"13 ships, over 3000 dead." Sugimori said, "And i'm sorry to say, T'Lorra and Reggie were among them."

Kriona, formerly Rose Barclay, broke down, unable to bear the news that her brother had just given her, "How did he die?"

"With Honor," Sugimori said, "Just like every starfleet, Cadean, and High Guard officer that died that day did... Where's Naomi?"

"She's helping put the finishing touches to a gift i've been waiting to give ya. See..." Kira started, "After I got here, I found out that Emrass had been trying to take over this world... but the Fighters that Eltar had were about as strong as the raptor. Sooo... I did some haggling/ wrangling of power, and was able to get the Rangers out when the Psychotics attacked, and get you some more fleet ships. Which apparently you need."

"But my main question... Is we getting our Kira back?"

"You're the Fucking diplomat," Kira said, sticking her tongue out at her husband, "I just counsel people."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The evincar must stay," A haughty old woman said, "Without an evincar, our planet will tear itself apart."

"As if Emrass won't?" Kaen said, standing by his brother and the other members of the landing party, the rangers, and Naomi, "Yeah, Civil war is bad, Earth went through quite a few. But that's besides the point. Evincar Traya, I mean, Kira, is needed on Voyager. She's a point of morale. Would you take that away from Admiral Sugimori's Fleet?"

"To us," An old man said, "Yes."

"It is the decision of this tribunal," Said a third man, "That The Evincar must stay."

"Zordon would be appalled at the way you apparently rule." Sugimori said.

"What did you say?" The first person said.

"I can't believe that Zordon called this Crock of shit home."

"You knew Zordon?" the tribunal said in unison.

"Knew him?" A familiar voice said, "He was a ranger. He's been a ranger for a good portion of his life."

The tribunal looked to the new arrival, then looked at sugimori.

"Who is he?"

"General Joseph Dickson, the leader of the Black Knights. HE's leading the war against Emrass and the Psychotics." Kira said, "And Kev's held as many ranger powers as another ranger legend, so you should have heard of him."

The tribunal delivered a withering glare only to feel the room electrically charged.

"Sorry," Sugimori said, "Venting off extra energy. It calms me down when there's a tense negotiation... But yeah, Knew zordon... I was present at the final battle when Andros destroyed the tank."

The tribunal noticed that sugimori seemed to be getting more and more edgy.

Kira took this lull to start speaking.

"Look. This is getting nowhere. The Fleet got decimated... and... I was the one who took that shuttle... not Corven, like he said. I knew that something big was about to happen and I knew that you fools wouldn't do anything... you're a bunch of old fucking hermits..."

sugimori handed his extra phaser behind his back to Dickson, who handed him a force lance.

"Well," Dickson said, "Hate to say this, but we have a schedule to keep."

Kira pressed a button on a communications device she held and whispered something.

Dickson brought the phaser to bear at the first member of the tribunal, whereas Kaen and Sugimori aimed force lances at the other two.

"Let's just consider this a Coup d'etat." Dickson said, "All you not in Kev's circle of friends or family better drop your weapons, or someone's gonna die."

"Kev?" Kira said, "The ships are in orbit."

"Good," Sugimori said, "Now here's what we're gonna do. We're gonna teleport outta here, and you guys aren't gonna follow us. If you do, we'll send you all to emrass' realm. I hate to do it. But you are giving us no choice. Understood?"

The members of the court looked on dumbfounded as the group stood and beamed out with everyone, including Kira.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kira folded the Evincar garb and looked at herself in the mirror. "Ah, Nothing like a federation Uniform to remind you why you save the universe."

"Tell me about it," Sugimori said, "You seem preoccupied."

"Yeah, When did Anni come aboard?"

"Right after you went missing. I locked myself in the brig, then had to go fix up a dimension for Dickson. In short, She and the Overdrives came and gave me enough of a morale boost to fire off some lightning."

Kira looked at her husband and saw a drive that she hadn't seen in the eighty years that she had known him.

Kevin Sugimori had lost almost everything, lost his friend. But in a way, this had tempered him.

He was going to do whatever was needed to stop the psychotics.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kriona sat in the crew lounge, barely touching her vodka.

"Hey," Dickson said, "Mind if I sit down?"

"Feel Free, general-"

"Call me Joe, Kev does."

"If you're talking about Kev, he prolly calls you worse."

"Yep."

Kriona giggled, though she really didn't feel like it. Her husband had died.

"Hey," Dickson said, "If you wanna talk, i'll be onboard for a few days."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, I decided to post both of these chapters at the same time.

The war is on. At least in Sugimori's realm What's gonna happen next?

You know the drill, folks, R&R

Until then, may you know the value of a good Force Lance.

Ultimuus


	44. As I Walk Through the Valley

Well, almost a hundred reviews. Remember folks, I'm working now, so... chapters may come slower than you want them to. Be patient, folks.

Chapter 44: As I Walk Down the Valley of the Shadow of Death

It wasn't every day that Naomi asked sugimori to come to Cargo Bay 3, the new Zord bay on the BKS Voyager. She had something that she wanted to show him, and the rangers, and was insistent on them coming that instant.

As Sugimori and Kira entered the Bay, they saw the other overdrive rangers already there. Sugimori nodded and stood there as Naomi gushed about her latest invention, based on blueprints obtained in the Delta Quadrant.

"Using the Schematics that we got in the Delta Quadrant, I have devised 3 morphers. Two of them work, have the power source and everything, but I don't want to just hand em out until the zords are finished. I based the designs of the zords on the old Rescue zords, used by operation Lightspeed, and with all luck, the new zords will be up and running in a few days." Naomi said, finishing a whole breath, "Any Questions?"

"What about the third morpher?" Will asked, curious.

"It's not ready yet... this morpher is special... it requires a power source that not even the Zeo Gem Remnants that the Eltaran ships provided could give."

"Hmm," Sugimori said, "Seems like the weilder of that morpher would have to be near invincible to use it."

"Not invincible, but careful," Naomi said, "I've boosted the power regulators on your armors, so you should be able to come through battles a little less worse for wear."

"That all?" Mack said, "Being first Officer means that I have to actually be on the bridge every once in a while."

Sugimori chuckled at that. Mack was taking his job as seriously as he should.

"Yeah, feel free to skip out... Admiral, Tuvok said that you wanted to talk to me?" Naomi said as the rangers filed out.

"Yeah, Meet me in the observation lounge at 1400 hours."

"Aye, Admiral."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Naomi walked into the Observation lounge, she saw a veritable group of legends in front of her, the heroes of the Delta Quadrant, the saviours of the Federation during the Exomorph crisis...

Alexander Munro, Chell, Telsia Munro...

The last surviving members of the Hazard Team.

"Sit down," Sugimori said, "Tuvok, you may begin."

"Aye," Tuvok said, "As all of you are aware, Most of the ships in our fleet were destroyed by the Psychotics. Taking into account that most of the Andromeda is something we have not explored, we are at an extreme disadvantage. Admiral Sugimori has decided that in this dire situation, we need an elite group of specialists that can go where no other away team can... He has decided to reinstate the Hazard Team."

"Interesting," Munro said, "But one question... Just the three of us? I'm flattered that you want the ol' team back together, but... after that fight against the psychotics... we three are lucky to be alive. And I hate to say it, but lil' mis bookworm isn't exactly Hazard Team quality."

"I understand...," Sugimori said, "But this is going to be a different hazard team than last time..."

Chell looked at Sugimori with wide eyes.

"Chell," Sugimori said, "You're a Bolian, not a Betazoid...But I digress."

The assembled chuckled, aside from Tuvok, who raised an eyebrow.

"There will only be five of you... When we got the blueprints from the traveller from the Delta Quadrant, there was more than 3 schematics... there were 8 different schematics in all... and these are the fruits of the labors of Naomi, Tuvok, and myself."

Sugimori put a case on the table and opened it, to reveal wrist mounted objects, one red, one yellow, one blue, one pink, and one white.

"These are TetraMorphers. Using these, the bearers can become--"

"Power rangers," Telsia said, "There hasn't been a Ranger team other than the one you brought with you when your ship broke the Time/Space barrier. Frankly, it seems that having rangers on board has made our lives more difficult."

"Telsia," Munro said, "You've been with Hazard team through both incarnations, and you're dogging the idea of being a POWER RANGER? Who are you and what have you done with my wife?"

Chell looked at the morphers, "I'm in."

Sugimori nodded, "Alex?"

"This has been a dream of mine since I was but a wee lad... Hell yeah, count me in!"

"Mrs. Munro," Sugimori said, "I know that you don't want to be a ranger, but a good friend of mine didn't want to be a ranger when she was chosen, and she ended up liking being a ranger."

"What happened to her?"

"I married her." Sugimori said, smiling, "So, Yes, No, Maybe, Shut the hell up?"

"I don't want to be a ranger," Telsia said, "But... I admit, as a child, hearing the legends of the Mystic rangers defeating Ivan Ooze emboldened me to strive to succeed... I'm in."

"Well, Hopefully, You don't mind tagging with a couple of members of the old Voyager crew." Sugimori said, "I sent an invite to all personnel on fleet vessels, but I only got two returns... Tom, B'Ellana, Come on in."

As the two walked in, Telsia noticed that B'Elanna was wearing a uniform more reminiscent of the Old SPD uniforms, but with the combadge and a jacket with her color and her rank in square pips.

Tom had a similar uniform, but his of course was more masculine.

"Chell, Cautious and wise, you are the White ranger."

Sugimori handed the white morpher to the bolian.

"B'Elanna, Fierce, loyal, and full of Honor, you are the Yellow Ranger."

Tuvok handed the yellow morpher to the young Klingon.

"Tom," Sugimori said, tossing the blue morpher to the former Voyager helmsman, "You're reliable, and pretty nifty in a fix, the blue powers are yours to command."

"aye."

"Telsia," Tuvok said, "You are strong in the face of adversity, but you have a heart that is full of caring, no matter how hard you try to hide it. Use the Pink powers to bring down your enemies.

"I will sir."

"Lieutenant Commander Alexander S. Munro," Sugimori said, "As Flag officer of this fleet, I Promote you to the rank of Commander, and Bestow upon you the Red Ranger powers, and Leadership of the team."

"I'll try not to fuck up." Munro said, grinning as sugimori replaced the half pip with a third full pip, "Sir."

Sugimori grinned, "To activate your morphers, press the button and call out 'Hazard Mode, Power Up!' and press the red button."

"Also," Tuvok said, "your armors are not invincible. Remember that Retreat is often the better part of Valor. From this point on, your life is going to be more hectic. You may not get as much sleep... you may be asked to do the unspeakable. Just remember, that if you become to overwhelmed, The Overdrive Rangers may be able to render assistance."

"Now, as a Veteran former Ranger, I will tell you this. If your mind tells you to bust out with a hokey pose and a roll call, go through with it. It's a surefire way to at least throw off the enemy."

The new Rangers laughed, but sugimori was serious.

"It's saved my ass once or twice."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

a day later.

Sugimori walked into Cargo bay 3.

"Naomi," Sugimori said, going over near one of the feet of B'Ellana's new Zord, the Hazard Walker, "What's up?"

Naomi wheeled around on her personal levitation device and smiled, "I finished the calibration on the Fire and Ice morphers, and the zords for both rangers and the new Zords you had me build... that crap was hard... But... give me a sec... I wanna... WHOAAA!"

Naomi accidentally pressed a button, launching her off her hover device, and sending it into some storage bins.

As Naomi flew over the railing, her head hitting the rail, she didn't stay conscious enough to grab the railing. As the bins fell, Sugimori went into rescue mode, grabbing Naomi and tossing her out of the way...

but...

...

...

Sugimori thought it was all a dream, He should have been able to toss her and fly back... but his legs wouldn't budge...

As the multi-ton bin connected with his back, Sugimori cried out in pain as his mettalic bones snapped, only to fall silent a moment later...

face down, a 15 ton container bent and off to one side, blood trickling from his mouth...

Naomi woke up, feeling blood trickling from a gash on her head. She had been saved... but...

"ADMIRAL!"

Naomi ran to the immobile dragon and gasped as she felt no pulse.

How long had she been out?

"Wildman... To... Sickbay... Medical Emergency... I'm..." Naomi said, speaking in between sobs, "Injured... the admiral's not breathing... he's not responding to vocal stimuli..."

"Commencing site to site transport."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"95 CC's TriCordeline," the USS Voyager EMH said, "Cortical Stimulators! NOW!"

"His Heart's not beating." One of the nurses said.

"Put him on in a stasis field, get his damn heart beating!" the Doctor said, "Computer, activate BKA Voyager EMH."

"Please State... Oh my god... what happened?"

"From what Bravo team saw when they got in cargo bay 3, they said a 15 ton storage device had been knocked down, and it had a very sizable dent in it... and apparently, blood from our Admiral here."

"Doctor... We have a heart beat... it's not much, but it's steady... but he's on Ventilator."

"Computer, Call an emergency meeting of all senior staff..." the Doctor said.

To Be Continued...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ultimuus


	45. Kryptonite

Chapter 45: Kryptonite

When the senior staff walked into the Observation lounge, Kira walked in, noticing that the oversized chair that sugimori had started to use was empty.

"Doc, Where's kev?" Kriona said, fearing the worst.

The group noticed Naomi sporting several contusions, and very shaken up.

"Naomi," Tom said, "What's wrong?"

"The admiral and Ensign Wildman were in an accident in the Zord Bay... Ensign Wildman will survive... The admiral... is Braindead... and most likely dying."

"How?" Kira said, her voice distant, cold, full of remorse and angst, "What happened?"

"I accidentally hit a wrong button on my PLD... it went out of control and somehow attained enough force to knock a 15T storage unit down... I fell off the second level, knocking me out... I think the Admiral tossed me out of the way... but he couldn't get out of the way."

"That's im...poss...i...b..le..." Ronny said, "He was in good spirits this morning, He was in the holodeck bright and ugly this morning... HE can't die... he's Kevin Fucking Sugimori... He's right up there with Chuck Norris... He can't FUCKING DIE!!"

Ronny burst into tears and stormed out of the observation lounge. Maya looked to Tuvok, who nodded.

"What's going to happen?" Mack said, very much distraught, tears falling down his artificial skin as much as the others were crying real tears.

"You are the First officer. You are hereby promoted to Captain, because of this tragedy... Kira, you may want to call Dickson... tell him what happened.

"I will..."

"I," Tuvok said, "will stay on board, help Stadi with any grief counseling that might be needed. Also, if the rangers need to be mobilized, I have the access codes to the Zord systems."

"Mack," Kira said, "As Captain, you're going to need to find a replacement red ranger... The crew needs you on the Bridge."

"Zelik," Mack said, without having to think much on it at all, "The morphing call is Overdrive, Accelerate."

"I won't let you down, sir," Zelik said, "I'm going to find Ronny... she needs to talk to someone who's feeling the same way she is."

Mack nodded to Zelik, who walked out.

"Dismissed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kira knew that she needed to call Dickson as soon as she could, but she had to see Sugimori...

As she entered the "Med-Bay" as it was said on the door, she saw sugimori on a bio bed, as still as night. As she walked over to him, she half expected to see him jump up and surprise her.

But his eyes were too still for that.

The computer was pumping his blood.

It was sending air throughout his body.

His massive, Calloused hands were not thumping as they would when a more lively sugimori would be in for a check up.

Instead, they were at his sides.

Kira took his massive hand in her tiny one and kissed it.

"Please, my love... come back to us... Come back to... me... I love you..."

Kira wept at that spot for about fifteen minutes before the Doctor walked over to her, "Come on, you can come back after you've called the General... He would want to know that his surrogate son is dying."

"Why does it have to be Kev?" Kira asked, "He's done his best to protect us... How could he dodge all the attacks launched by the minions of Emrass, only to be felled by a tumbling container?"

"Such is the Irony of the Universe." The doctor said."Come on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joseph Dickson wasn't expecting to get a call from Kira over subspace, so when the Computer on the Executioner said that she was trying to reach him, he knew something was off.

"Kira, You look like you've been through nine floors of hell... what's wrong?"

"Kev's dying."

That hit Dickson like a sack of anvils.

"Wait... I must be going senile...," Dickson said, his pallate going dry, "Please repeat yourself so I know that i'm not hallucinating this whole conversation. Please tell me that you didn't just say that the Sug's dying."

Tears poured out from kira's eyes as she tried to stay composed. He had never seen Kira Sugimori like this.

"Kev was injured in an accident in the new Zord bay... a 15 ton Storage unit fell on top of him... his spinal column and spinal cord are a bundle of mush right now according to the Doc... he's braindead... and he may be dead in a few hours."

"I'm going to call a couple of people I know who are top of their fields in medicine... Kev's not going to die... I ain't going to let him. You got my solemn word. Now dry up those tears and compose yourself, cause when Kev wakes up, he's gonna want to see his wife smiling, not breaking down in tears."

Kira tried to smile, for Dickson's sake. She knew she wasn't showing her better side, but she couldn't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About 20 minutes later, The Executioner came into view, and Dickson portaled aboard, followed by two women. Kira didn't seem startled as she waited in the Ready Room with Mack.

"Hey," Dickson said, "I see the Tin Man got promoted."

Mack tried to smile, but, for the life of him, he couldn't.

"Who are your guests?" Mack said, trying to be a good captain.

"The one to the left is Jenna McKinsey, she's a bone and tissue specialist. The slightly smaller woman is Xalvadora Doce, This Fireball is a Brain, Nerve and Spine specialist. Luckily," Dickson said, trying to lighten the mood, "She's good with putting those in, so sugimori will be more of an asshole than ever before after they're done with him."

As Kira glared Executioners at him, he dropped his goofy grin, "Sorry... was just trying to lighten the mood."

"Come with me," Kira said, " The doc's expecting us."

"Better yet," Dickson said, "Computer, Site to Site, Five to beam to Med-bay."

When they arrived in the medbay, Dickson strode over to the biobed that held sugimori in stasis.

"Never in my existence did I ever think I would see him in this condition." Dickson said, "Naomi did this?"

"Inadvertently," Kira said, "She's still a teenager."

"Still, when she fucks up... damn." Dickson said, "Luckily, when he does wake up, I have a good news for him."

"Can we get to work?" Xalvadora said, "He doesn't have all day."

"True."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere...

A white light...

"Why does it have to always be a white light?" Sugimori said, getting up off of the seemingly decorationless surface, "Hmm, this isn't good... No pain."

As he said this, the area became a huge forest.

"Hmmm... Not good."

"No it isn't" A being in a white armor said...

_Wait... that isn't just any white armor... That's The armor I used when I took over for tommy... he's using my voice, too._

"What the hell?" Sugimori said, looking to his arm, to find his Armorizer gone, a quick look to his side proved that he lacked the Androgynous.

"Fight me," White Ranger said.

Sugimori blocked each move that the White Ranger tossed at him.

"What the hell?" Sugimori said as the White ranger nodded and faded.

"Nice," An older voice said, "Good to see that you still have some tricks."

"The Typhoon Ranger," Sugimori said, "What is this?"

"What do you think, Kev?" The Ninja Ranger said, attacking sugimori with vigor and power that sugimori forgot that he had possessed in the past.

After a longer fight, sugmori tossed his counterpart to the ground, only to be hit by energy arrows.

Sugimori jumped and hit the Drago Ranger in the helmet, only to slip and fall.

"Come on, Kev," The Drago Ranger said, "Don't tell me that a few arrows are kicking your ass."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the two worked, Kira looked on.

"Can they save him?" Kira asked.

"I sure hope so. To lose him would bring about a schism that Emrass would no doubt attempt to capitalize on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the white rangers faced sugimori, two more rangers entered the fray...

The Polaris Knight and the Solaris Paladin.

"OK, Motherfuckers," Sugimori said, "I'll take you all on!"

That proved futile, as the Solaris Paladin easily took him down.

As the Solaris Buster came down, The Solaris Paladin stopped.

"You're pooped... It's over."

As Sugimori took the extended hand, the Solaris Paladin spoke.

"You passed..."

"Not everyone would attempt to do that.

"You've shown that you have a fighting spirit that no one can easily destroy."

"this was a test?"

"No, you were not fighting us... you were fighting for your life."

As the rangers said that in unison, another bright light overtook sugimori's conscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We're done, attempt to revive him... Kira try aural stimulation."

Kira ignored the aural stimulation and kissed sugimori on the lips.

"Mmmm..." Sugimori said, slowly becoming ungroggy, "My back hurts."

"You lied to me," Kira said, looking at the now in pain and awake Sugimori, "YOu said that you were invincible."

"THat was when... storage containers didn't come in 15 ton varieties," Sugimori said, wincing as he talked.

"But how did you... The doctor said you were braindead."

"Doctors have been saying that for years," Sugimori said, trying to smile, with some success.

"No, Really, "

"Apparently the gods have it in their minds that it's funny to see me in pain, due to the stresses of life. So, they apparently put me through a test, and then revived me in this position, just as this nice lady, that looks too much like a member of Joe's family, fixed my spinal cord and any other damage that could have been done by a nice big... and heavy box... so yeah, I'm officially... the universe's biggest joke, well, second next to Hitler."

"I don't know if I should laugh because of the joke or because you called Dora nice," Dickson said, Chuckling, "IT's good to see you back in the land of the living."

"Good for you, maybe, i'm sore all over and my feet tingle."

The group laughed.

Hehe... OW!" Sugimori said, "This sucks, i'm so sore I can't laugh right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Red Alert, All Ranger report to Hazard Ops."

Kira had been in the Med-Bay for a few hours, since Sugimori had woken up. He could move his hands again, and was sipping on some root beer when the red alert Klaxons went off.

"You're a ranger," Sugimori said, "Don't worry, I may get up and leave, but i'll be sure to take it easy."

"No, The doctor said for you not to move unless absolutely needed. You're still recovering."

"Don't worry."

"I won't."

"Kira," Dickson said, "Go, I need to talk to Superman here anyway."

"K." Kira said, walking out.

"Well," Dickson said "I got the Medal you asked for... And I got you that morpher from Naomi's workshop... She's shooken up, Kev."

"I know." Sugimori said, grabbing the medallion and the morpher, "wouldn't you be if one inadvertent and accidental act on your part almost killed your commanding officer?"

"Not that I ever had a commanding officer worth a damn, but yeah, I guess I would."

Sugimori put the medal into the morpher and closed the casing, feeling the morpher bond with his dna.

"Like the design?" Dickson said, noting the engraving of a dragon, "I know I like that morpher. Nostalgia."

"Heh."

"Get some rest. Dora and Jenna have patched you up like new. I'll check up on you in a few days."

"Alright," Sugimori said, nodding off, "Later."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the briefing, the Overdrive rangers beamed down to the surface, to fight a new menace by the name of Flourious.

Needless to say, the rangers were getting their asses handed to them.

"Mack!" Zelik said, "We need some help down here!"

"I'm sending the Hazard Team."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the Hazard team beamed down, Commander Munro ran to Zelik and the others, "You alright?"

"Yeah, but you'd be foolish to fight him without a morph."

"Well," Munro said, looking to the other members of his team, "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Hazard Mode, Power up!"

After a brief flash of multi color lights, five new rangers stood in the five officer's places. The armors were similar to the old SPD ranger armors, but instead of the normal numbers, there were Roman Numerals instead. The helmets were similar aside from slight visor changes, the number of gold lines going from above the middle of the visor to partway down the back of the helmet, and the color.

"Elite Force White!"

"Elite Force Pink!"

"Elite Force Blue!"

"Elite Force Yellow!"

"Elite Force Red!"

All five rangers did a pose.

"POWER RANGERS, ELITE FORCE!"

"Hmmm just another group of fools who want to die quickly."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours after sugimori's talk with Dickson, and sugimori had finally gotten some good shuteye.

But something didn't feel right.

Sugimori slid off the bed, wincing as his limbs protested to being used.

"Admiral!" the Doctor said, "You need rest!"

"Kira's in trouble! I have this!"

With that, sugimori, by sheer will alone, got to the Transporter room, and haggled his way to the surface.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Face it, Rangers," Flourious said, holding Kira up and slowly freezing her solid, "You shouldn't have fought me... and now, this nice girl is about to be my Ice Queen..."

"Not if I have anything to do about it."

Flourious looked away, long enough for Ronny to grab Kira. But she wasn't expecting what she saw.

"Admiral?"

"Look here, Frosty," Sugimori said, "You've beaten my Rangers, you're pretty strong... But you've crossed the line. You touched my wife."

Sugimori armed his morpher, which looked just like an updated version of the original Power Morphers, with a Silver coin in it.

"Overdrive, Accelerate!" Sugimori said, Going through the motions to activate his morpher. (the same actions as Adam from the Once A Ranger Team Up.)

When the light faded, a ranger in a male, gold, version of the Mercury Ranger armor stood there. His helmet was more reminiscent of the SPD Omega Ranger's helmet than anything.

"Operation Overdrive! Sentinel Ranger!"

The new ranger pulled out a staff and began to strike.

"Who said you could join in!?" Flourious said, "Grr... You haven't neen the last of me, Rangers."

"Run away," Sugimori said, falling to one knee as his morph failed, "Grr... Luckily, he's gone..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day.

Kira woke up inside the Med-Bay, very cold for some odd reason.

"Hey," Sugimori said, grinning, "Flourious gave you the cold lower torso, apparently."

"How long have I been here?"

"Just a day," Sugimori said, sliding off his bio-bed, balancing himself before he slowly walked to Kira's bio bed.

"How are you feeling?" Kira asked

"I'm gonna hurt for about a year, prolly. I've been cleared to go back to duty, but i'm supposed to stay away from as many dangerous things as I possibly can."

"I'm glad you're alive," Kira said, smiling, "I love you."

"I love you too," Sugimori said, "I love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I've been thinking on how to make this fic more fun to read, and so, well, i felt that a heart wrenching couple of chappys would fit perfectly.

Ultimuus.


	46. Smackdown

Oh, What's this? The long awaited Teamup chapter.

After this chapter, A small arc will be activated... and there will be massive amounts of Destruction. Woohoo...!

Let's get this started, shall we?

Chapter 46: Smackdown

Naomi Wildman was very pleased with herself.

It wasn't exactly mindboggling, but she had created something that would help the rangers get their zords faster.

It had been hard work, But it was well worth the effort.

The Zord Transport Module was complete.

The Rangers were stoked, and Sugimori just nodded.

Then Sugimori left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sugimori walked into his ready room to find Dickson sitting in his chair.

"You, Sir," Dickson said, "ARE A FUCKING DUMBASS!"

"Computer, Lock the door and do not let anyone in until I say so," Sugimori said, "And, I... think I deserve to be called that."

"Damned Right, Kev," Dickson said, "You could have gotten yourself killed, going into battle right after all that trauma... AND MORPHING? Kev, haven't I taught you even better?"

"Kira and the rangers were in danger." Sugimori said, "Look, I know I was reckless. I should have took more caution... have them beam out. But adrenaline was going through my veins."

"Kev, you keep on doing shit like that, you'll end up like me."

"What do you mean?"

"Kev... I'm dying," Dickson said, "My body has become immune to Healing."

Sugimori had been holding a padd in his hand. That fell to the ground very quickly.

"How long do you have?" Sugimori said, trying to assimilate the information that his old friend had just given him.

"Optimally, 20 years... if I get my ass royally handed to me, not as many," dickson said, "That's why I came and got on your case. I don't want you seeing the same fate as I will."

"Damn," Sugimori said, "I promise, i'll go a little easier on myself."

"Now that that's done and over with, What's with all the more casual uniforms?"

"We're here for the long run, thought it would be good for a change of pace." Sugimori said, taking the jacket he was wearing off, "Not to mention, it's a whole lot more comfortable."

"Ah, I have an idea," Dickson said, "IT's called getting your rangers off of the ship and onto the realm I call home. The elite force can handle what comes the voyager's way."

"A vacation, eh?"

"Yep, Sides, Mack's first Officer, right?"

"Yeah."

"Shit, Have Doyle lock him in the holodeck and she can launch the zords if needed."

"I'll tell Naomi to load the Deltazords then."

"Hmm?"

"She's completed a Zord Transport Module... and she's gonna prolly kill me."

"You were mister stoic in there, weren't you?"

"Yep."

"But why load the Deltazords?"

"Do you have to ask?"

"oh."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Naomi sulked at apparently failing her superior officer, She didn't notice Sugimori walk in.

"Hey."

"Admiral," Naomi said, "What's up?"

"I need you to load the deltaZords up and be ready to go within the hour."

"Why?"

"Some special Shore leave."

"Oh rly?"

"Yeah, replicate some 21 century clothes and get the ZTM ready to launch."

"Aye."

"Oh yeah, make sure the period is early 21st century."

"Yessir... DeltaZords only, or do you want all the zords capable of making the new Megazord?"

"As many as you can fit in, Ensign."

"Yes, Sir."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the Overdrive rangers gathered, Mack met them in the Zord bay.

"Gee, I kinda wish that I could come with."

"Thought about letting you," Sugimori said, "But Joe said that the Bridge of his realm would take you apart and try to figure how you work..."

"That would be unpleasant. So, Orders?" Mack asked.

"Find a good planet for shore leave. And make sure to keep the Phazr I gave you on you at all times."

"Aye, Sir."

Naomi pressed a button on the handheld she had built, and the ZTM uncloaked outside the ship, right as a portal opened right by it.

"Well," Sugimori said as another portal opened inside the ship, "Doyle, Take good care of the ship, and listen to Mack."

"Aye, Admiral."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

March 1, 2031

When the portal closed, Sugimori and the gang were in a fairly high end hotel right near Space Patrol Delta Headquarters, The Delta Base, if you will.

After checking in, the rangers left, with a cloaked device following their every outdoor move.

"Where first?" Kira said, her knee length black skirt flowing in the mild breeze.

"Dickson said he wanted to introduce us to a few people, but he left after paying for our rooms and helping us get ms. Wildman's techie stuff into the room."

The group laughed, but soon stopped when weird beings made of purple slime appeared, ambushing them and knocking all of them to the ground.

"Oozemen," Kira said, tossing one off of her, "Kev?"

"Too many people around," Sugimori said, "No morph."

As he said that, five people in Ranger armor appeared.

"SPD, Freeze!"

The oozemen attacked the rangers, while more attacked innocents.

"Well?" Zelik said, "No matter what, we need to do something."

Sugimori pulled out his phaser and shot the Oozeman closest to him, vaporizing it on contact.

"USE ENERGY WEAPONS," Sugimori said to the rangers and his group.

The others followed suit, and after 5 minutes, the threat was averted.

The Red ranger looked to the man and nodded, demorphing.

"Admiral, it's good to see you." Sky said, "What brings you here?"

"Shore Leave," Sugimori said, grinning, "Where's the good General?"

"He's at the Delta Base, Follow me and we'll bring you there."

"Just give me a map," Sugimori said, jokingly, "We'll find our way there."

Sky didn't catch the joke, and for a second was about to strike, but he felt a slender, female hand on his shoulder.

"Sky," Sydney Drew said, "He's at least 3 foot taller than you and could probably break your back with his morning breath. Calm down."

Sugimori chuckled, "I would not break his back. But hell, I was just joking, not meaning to offend, if I did."

Sky sighed. He'd been stressed with a certain sparring match coming up.

"Lead us to our doom, Red Ranger," Sugimori said, the other rangers laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the group of 13 entered the base, Sugimori smiled.

"He's in the Command Center," Sky said.

As the group entered the command center, Dickson turned around and nodded to the group, with sugimori now in front.

"Kev," Dickson said, "Took you long enough."

"Had a booger problem," Sugimori said, "We have a big problem now."

A certain blue SPD Commander walked out, at first not noticing Sugimori.

"Anubis," Dickson said, "You might want to listen to this. Admiral Sugimori had some trouble getting here."

Cruger looked up and gulped. The Siriusian had a definite dislike of the Draconic Admiral, stemming from the latter's nonchalant take towards command.

"Admiral," Cruger said, acknowledging Sugimori.

"We got attacked by Oozemen." Kira said, "If the SPD rangers wouldn't have come, then we wouldn't have gotten here when we did."

"Those freaks are the minions of Ivan Ooze, Who, in our realm at least, was one bad dude," Sugimori said, "He killed one of my best friends, and was the one whose actions would bring upon us the first battle of 001. He was totally destroyed by the Polaris Knight's Full Circle attack... But yeah, he's not a normal enemy."

"Polaris Knight?" Bridge asked.

"One of the Weirdest sonofabitches ever to use a morpher," Dickson said, pointing towards Sugimori

"Leave my mother out of this, Joe," Sugimori said

"But your mother has such a pretty mane," Dickson said, taking the joke and running with it.

Sugimori gave Dickson a very noticable glare before grinning.

"Touche," Sugimori said.

As the group shared a hearty laugh, The alarms went off.

"A Purple being has started attacking the city." Kat said.

"That's Ooze," Sugimori said, reaching into his coat, "We'll take care of this."

"You should let the rangers take care of this," Sky said, not seeing Dickson cringe at that statement.

"Ready Guys?" Sugimori said, looking to his rangers, "Naomi, You do have your remote just incase, right?"

"Of course," Naomi said, "Be careful, I'll send the Zords if needed."

"READY?" Sugimori yelled.

"Ready!" The others Replied.

"Overdrive, ACCELERATE!!"

When the light subsided, seven Rangers stood in the place of sugimori's group. The gold one looked at Dickson, who nodded back. A moment later, the rangers were gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ooze Fired bolts of energy from his eyes, killing people left and right. But not even he was expecting to be hit by seven beams of energy.

"What?"

"Sorry, Can't let you do that, Ivan Ooze," The one in Gold said.

"You've killed civilians," the one in red said, "that is unacceptable."

"Who are you?" Ooze said, sort of unnerved that he had never seen these people before... these rangers.

"We're the Power Rangers," The pink ranger said.

"Also known as you worst nightmare," the one in blue said almost too calmly.

"So, you can go down easily," The ones in black and yellow said, arming devices that looked like sword gun combinations.

"Or we can just destroy you full out," The obviously female silver ranger said, hefting a metal detector type object."

Ooze Scoffed, his confidence returning.

"Oh really, eh?" Ooze said, "I don't think so."

With that, he hawked up about 3 loogies, spawning about 300 tengas and Oozemen.

"Damn," Sugimori said, arming the Drive Buster Sword, "SPD would be useful now."

"FIRE!" Said sky's voice, the SPD Rangers following his command.

"Heh, Speak of the Devil." Sugimori said.

"Too much!" Kira said, demorphing as the Mercury Morpher flew...

Into the hands of someone the rangers hadn't seen in a while.

"Hmm... atleast someone's been taking care of my morpher while i've been gone." The woman, Seven of Nine said, "Well Phoenix, I can handle this."

"No maam, I'm not leaving yet," The androgynous voice of the Phoenix Ranger said, "Your friends need help."

"Alright... " Annika said, putting the Mercury Morpher on her arm, "Overdrive, Accelerate!"

When the morph finished, The mercury Ranger armed the Drive detector and leapt in to save her friends, followed closely behind by the enigmatic Phoenix Ranger.

"Annika, you're a fireball."

As the assembled force finished off the Tengas and Oozemen, Ooze was nowhere to be seen.

And the Sentinel Ranger had The phoenix Ranger pinned to a wall, the Phoenix Buster at his throat.

"Who the FUCK are you?" Sugimori said, "And I want answers."

"I am the Phoenix Ranger. I told you that Last time, Sentinel Ranger," Phoenix Ranger said, "Or should I say, Admiral Kevin Sugimori."

Sugimori threw the Phoenix ranger into another wall, and would have ran after him if the Mercury Ranger wouldn't have stood in his way.

"Seven Stand Down."

"No. He brought me here so he could reunite us. He's been my Guide to the planes... I don't even know his identity."

Sugimori sighed.

"Where's Mack?" Seven Said, "I know the Red Ranger isn't Mack, Where is he?"

"He's on Voyager."

"Voyager?" Seven Said, "I thought we were in the Andromeda."

"Let's get back to SPD base and i'll tell you what's happened," Sugimori said, "Where's that damn Phoenix Ranger?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An unknown time and place

As the portal opened up, The Phoenix ranger walked out and sat in a chair surrounded by enough monitors to keep an eye out on the solar systems of at least five planes.

"Sorry, Admiral," Phoenix Ranger said to no one person in particular, "Can't let you find out my secret yet."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Like I said," Sky said, "You needed us."

"Whatever," Sugimori said, "Seven, here, this will fill you in."

Sugimori handed Seven a Padd with all the info she needed to know.

"What kind of name is Seven?" Syd asked.

"It's A borg name," Sugimori said, "Hopefully something that you won't have to deal with."

Syd scratched her head, but didn't say any more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day.

The SPD cafeteria bustled as the cadets swarmed around the assembled group of 17 people.

"Well," Sugimori said, eating a piece of toast, "This toast sure is buttery."

"Just like I like it," Bridge said, achieving a laugh from the others.

"Hmmm," Sugimori said, "I wonder what Ooze has planned."

AS Sugimori said that, the base shook.

When the group entered the command center, they saw a scene outside that shook them to the core.

Ivan Ooze... .

"Great," Sugimori said, "He's decided to just crush us."

"I can launch only one set of zords at a time," Naomi said, "Which ones?"

"When I give the signal, send out the Delta Max, then send out the Mercury Runners. Leave the Sentinel Zord and the Auxilliary zords until the others are out." Sugimori said as the rangers armed their morphers, "SPD, we may need your help, Care to join?"

"Sure," Sky said.

Ooze Grinned as 12 rangers walked out of the base.

"Ah, the kids made it... But where are the rangers?"

"Ready?" Sugimori said.

"Ready!"

"OVERDRIVE, ACCELERATE!!"

"SPD, EMERGENCY!"

When the rangers were done morphing, Ooze gulped a bit.

"The Fiery Adventurer,Overdrive Red!"

"The High Up Adventurer, Overdrive Blue!"

"The Fast Adventurer, Overdrive Black!"

"The Strong Adventurer, Overdrive Yellow!"

"The Deep Adventurer, Overdrive Pink!"

"The Dazzling Adventurer, Mercury Ranger!"

"The Roaring Adventurer, Sentinel Ranger!"

"Explorers of the Final Frontier! Power Rangers, Operation Overdrive!!"

"1, SPD Red!"

"2, SPD Blue!"

"3, SPD Green!"

"4, SPD Yellow!"

"5, SPD Pink!"

"Power Rangers, SPD!"

After Fireworks somehow fired behind them, Sugimori scratched his helmeted head.

"Gee, you guys need a more awe inspiring roll call." Sugimori said, getting a laugh from everyone, "I mean come on, until the bad guys can figure out that we're completely open when we do this, then we're good."

Apparently Ooze knew a bit of that, and had grown huge.

"Yomi," Sugimori said, "Zords, NOW!"

Naomi pressed a Red button on her control, and the massive Zord Transport Module appeared, opening up to allow the five main DeltaMax zords, (Futuristic versions of the Drivers from actual OO) to descend.

"We're ready!" Zelik said, as the Deltamax Megazord formed, "Kev, Mercury Ranger, Might wanna get in your zords."

"Rangers, this may need more firepower," Cruger said over the SPD ranger's coms, "Use the Swat Mode."

The rangers complied, and called on their SWAT fliers, and then combining them into the powerful SWAT Megazord

"Mercury Runners, Now!" Sugimori said.

The Mercury Runners descended and combined into the massive RescueDrive Megazord.

As the three megazords fought Sugimori got in his own zord, the Sentinel Zord, a powerful bipedal mech with a huge sword.

As the other zords fell, Sugimori got an idea, "It's time, Combine the Sentinel Zord with the 9 Deltamax Zords... DeltaDrive Megazord, Power Up!"

After the Zords combined, Sky got an idea.

"Swat Enforcer mode... Admiral, think your zord could heft this gun?" Sky said as the Swat Megazord went into gun mode.

"Let's do this," The rangers said in unison as the DeltaDrive Megazord armed the big gun, "Fire!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the overdrives prepared to leave, Sugimori looked at Sky.

"Tate," Sugimori said, "You're a good leader. Take care of your team."

"Aye," Sky said, "Sir... What was with the Roll Call?"

"An old Tactic called Stalling." Sugimori said as Dickson opened the portal, "Good Luck, and may the Power Protect you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sugimori walked out of his Ready Room with a somber look on his face.

"Have all ships set course for getting back to the Alpha Quadrant. Maximum Slipstream Velocity."

"Sir?"

"The Galaxy is at war..."

"Damn," Mack said.

"Mack, Zelik, Ready Room, now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mack held the Red Overdrive morpher in his hand, "But Zel, Why?"

"Seven's back, and she needs you close. Sides, I can root for my Ronny from the Sidelines."

"Are you sure?" Mack asked, "Admiral, What about the First officer situation?"

"You're staying First Officer," Sugimori said, "Dismissed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, The war is about to begin... and the next chapter should be Action packed.

Most of the rollcalls used by the overdrives are from GouGou Sentai Boukenger.

Whoooo!

Til Then, may you know the meaning of waiting for the official Call of Ultimuus/Reflections of a red ranger RPG to come out. More info when my new website gets fixed.

Muus.


	47. Before Pain

Chapter 47:Peace before Pain

United Federation of Planets Headquarters, Romulus

Rear Admiral Jean Luc Picard steepled his fingers as he looked at the latest intel from Starfleet Intelligence.

He still couldn't believe that Earth was gone.

"Commander, You said in the report that your team made contact with Admiral Sugimori," Picard said, looking at the female commander in front of him, "How is that possible?"

"We had to use the Bouken Array," Commander Elise Sampson said, "And Admiral Sugimori did say that he was on his way with his fleet... But the bridge he was on didn't look like an Enterprise Class... It looked like an oversized Intrepid Class."

"Maybe the Enterprise was destroyed," Captain Will Riker said, "I mean, Kev's notorious for ships blowing up on him."

"Don't remind me," Picard said, "He is a very good officer, but danger follows him like a small puppy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kevin Sugimori sat in his ready room, looking at a picture of Him from a LONG time ago... right before he stopped being the White Tiger Power Ranger when Tommy was searching for the Androgynous. He was surrounded by a motley crew of people, all heroes in their own right. A man in a black and green uniform with a green mask, an emblem of a lantern on his chest. One of the women wore a black uniform with a white cape, and white flowing hair. Another of the men was clad in blue, with a red cape, and an S on his chest...

But the fourth person made sugimori grin... He was furry, and blue.

"Gods," Sugimori said, "I miss you guys... Hal, Ororo, Clark, Furball... I miss you all..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Countdown: 3


	48. End of Days I

Chapter 48: End of Days part 1: The End of Days

Kira Sugimori walked out of the Shower and looked in the mirror. For a dragon of over 400 years old, she still looked 30... though she was starting to show her age.

"Grey hair... Well, I am middle aged," Kira said, "and just think, I was a ranger way into my 300s."

"Hey, I think grey hairs are a sign of dignity," Sugimori said, wrapping his massive arms around his wife, "Sides, you've aged gracefully."

"Heh," Kira grinned, "That's what I get for robbing the Roost, a kiss ass husband."

Sugimori kissed his wife on the bare shoulder and backed away, "We're gonna be back in the alpha quadrant in 3 days." Sugimori said, "What will I tell the crew... that Earth was destroyed by some odd Beings?"

"Isn't that what the commander on that Communique said?" Kira said, putting her uniform on, "Frankly, I would tell them the truth."

"No kidding," Sugimori said, as he started to hack up blood.

"KEV!" Kira screamed.

"I'm alright.," Sugimori said, between fits of coughing, "Just a little bit of blood. Nothing more."

"Come on, we're going to the MedBay," Kira demanded, giving him a stare down that the Admiral dare not test.

"Yes, ma'am," Sugimori said, grabbing a handkerchief from his pocket.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor sighed as the 325th test came out like the 324 before it.

"I'm Sorry, I just can't find anything physically wrong with him." The Doctor said, "All of his physical tests check out, and he's physically fit as a fiddle."

"Though I feel like the air expelled out of a tuba," Sugimori said, "IT's like my power regulation is outta whack"

"All I can say is get a bit of rest. That should help you at least a little bit." The Doctor said, "Just in case, I can make it an order."

"I'll get some Re—AAAGH." Sugimori said, dropping to the floor, streams of white and gold lightning coarsing around him.

Kira had seen this before, at least something similar. Or at least she thought she did.

_Figures he would fall like this... _A voice in Kira's head said, _Shows how weak he really is._

Kira shook her head, something was going on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mack noticed something was going on from the outset after the Voyager had crossed that weird barrier.

It wasn't like the barrier that the Enterprise had crossed to get into the Andromeda.

"Something Wicked this way comes." Ronny said, sitting in the chair to the left of Mack, "It's like the pressure around the ship just changed."

Kriona, the Dragon formerly known as Rose Barclay, walked onto the bridge with a frown on her face, "Something is definitely fishy with our Cadean friends."

"Why is that?" Zelik Leybenzon said, not at all comfortable with the near fear in the dragon princess' statement.

"They have all left the ship, for one," Kriona said, "two, Tuvok and the federation crews have been beamed back aboard this vessel or one of the Eltaran Vessels."

"Voyager to Galactica, Voyager to Pegasus, please respond." Mack said, hitting the hail button.

"No Response, they're charging weapons."

"All Ships," Sugimori said, walking onto the bridge, with help from Kira and the Doctor, "Red Alert, the Cadeans were against us all along."

"How?"Will Aston said, manning the Ops spot. "They were so helpful in the fight against the borg."

"They were just waiting for the right time..." Kira said, still trying to shake off what seemed to be a dark presence, "They even augmented me to do their biddings."

"Don't worry about it," Sugimori said, hobbling over to his chair, which Mack quickly stood up from and backed away, "And Don't worry about me... I'm just a bit under the weather."

"Admiral," the Doctor said, "At the first sign of another one of your... attacks, you're going back to Sickbay."

"Understood," Sugimori said, "But I feel a bit better now."

The bridge rocked as a Cadean torpedo hit the ship.

"I guess they fired the first volley, fire at will."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later, there was nothing left of the Cadean ships aside from one escape pod, in it was, not a Cadean, but a Dragon. After getting her to sickbay, she was awakened, an annoyed sugimori walking in, only using the wall sparingly for support.

"Who are you?" Sugimori said, looking at the obviously female dragon.

"Kevin? Is that you?" the Dragon said, "Thank the gods."

"Your voice is familiar, but your skin is not." Sugimori said, "Who... Are... You...?"

"Kev, it's me, Nia."

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Sugimori said, lifting the Dragoness off the ground and pushing her against the wall, "NIA FRANKLIN DIED OVER THREE HUNDRED YEARS AGO... AND SHE WASN"T A DRAGON!!"

"Kev," Kira said, "Let her down, let her explain.

_OK... this isn't like him at all. _The voice said again, _You could use this against him, bring him down._

As kira tried to shake out the presence, Sugimori relinquished his grip.

"Speak."

"When the Rimaki Confederacy attacked Earth, We both had to get to our postings... I got to the Gettysburg, but we pretty much knew that as a FTL ship, we'd be the first to go. But when the plasma torpedo hit... some of us somehow were misplaced... onto Cadea in the 24th century. The Cadeans used us as slaves, but... I found out that when I was transported over, the shroud of magic that kept my draconic form masked no longer worked... Kev, this is my true form, the Lyceran Dragon Princess Erise."

Sugimori raised his eyebrow before another attack hit him, though this time, his Call of Ultimuus glowed like a thousand suns.

(I know what's Causing this) Kira thought, "Nia, how familiar are you with Calls of Ultimuus?"

"Familiar enough to know that Somethings not right with Sugimori."

As Nia said this, a bright flash blanketed the room, dying down to reveal Sugimori and his female form, Katari.

"Hmm... I don't feel bad anymore," Sugimori said, looking at Katari, "But this is the first time we've actually done a full split."

"Interesting," Katari said, catching her breath, "Doctor... do tests on me... I fear that I may be the cause of our admiral's ailments.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the senior staff met in the Conference room, Sugimori sat in his chair, a grim look on his face.

"You said it was urgent," Tom said, walking into the room, Anni and the other allies of rangers and the rangers of both teams walking in.

"Rangers... The gauntlet has been tossed in front of us... The Planeswalkers are at war."


	49. End of Days 2

Chapter 49: End of Days part 2: Falling Apart

"Wait, you mean... The planes are at war... wait... what do you exactly mean?" Tom said, "And why is Katari in this meeting... how, more like it?"

"That's a part of it... Katari is, being the being of the call of ultimuus I wear, a planeswalking entity bound to me. See, The Planeswalkers and the Dragons have a bit of emnity between each other... The Children of Tetrarch were bred to be Planeswalkers, though their sparks were Dormantified because of the fact that my dad is a stupid son of a bitch."

"But you," Anni said, "You don't have a spark."

"Nope, that's the joy of being the bastard son of the universe." Sugimori said.

"What do you mean?" Kira said.

"I haven't been totally truthful with all of you... I am not a full blooded Dragon as you all must think. My mother was Mirala Sora, a Kitsune, a Foxfolk."

Kira had known that Sugimori's mother was Mirala Sora, but she had never sensed that the woman was one of the worst enemies of dragon kind.

"Wait... the most wanted being in all of Dragonkind, is your mother?" Kira said, bringing her fist down on the table, chipping off part of it."

"My father courted her and had two children, though one of them turned out to be Full Blooded Dragon, the other one is a half-breed."

Kira walked out, steamed like a two dollar baked potato.

"Maybe one of us should go calm her down," Tom said.

"If you do," Tuvok said, "be sure to take a security detachment."

"Hell," Kriona said, "Ready the Megazord."

As the group chuckled, the ship shook to a stop.

"Report," Sugimori said.

"We've come to a complete stop," Kira's voice said, more shaky than mad, "and... this don't look good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's like the Ziggurat the Mystic Rangers destroyed... but it's way bigger." Kira said, "Kev, i'm-"

"Don't," Sugimori said, "Not here, not now."

Kira frowned, "Sir, we can't do anything right now, can I speak to you in the ready room?"

"Keep me informed Tuvok, if so much of an atom moves out of spot out there, I wanna know about it."

"Aye Sir," Tuvok said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Sugimori and Kira walked into the Readyroom, Kira took her wedding band off and threw it to sugimori.

"It's over," Kira said, "I can't be married to a halfbreed. Especially the son of the enemy of Dragons."

"So it's like that," Sugimori said, "We go through a veritable hell together, you almost die, I help you get back, you almost lose me, we had 4 kids together, one of them died at the hands of the Xindi, You almost killed Kim, She almost killed you, Shit hits fan, Fan hits back, and THIS breaks the camel's back, so to speak?"

"One thing i'll always miss is that rambling," Kira said, a tear in her eyes, "I'm sorry... I know it's been centuries since the whole war thing... but... even if Diagos isn't my real father, he raised me to be a dragon, and Dragons and Kitsune-Bito can't be together, it's taboo... and i'm not going to break Taboo any longer."

"Now that you said that," Sugimori said, taking his ring off, "I have no choice but to release you from the bonds of draconic marriage. You're a free woman, do with it what you will. But remember the life we had, and know that our children will know of this... especially Anni."

With that, Sugimori walked out, leaving a crying kira inside.

"Sir," Tuvok said, "There are five hundred and five lifesigns aboard the Ziggurat, two hundred borg, one hundred Foxfolk, two hundred Dragons, a half borg human, and four Planeswalkers."

"Wow," sugimori said, "This is good ship. It's sensors can pick up Planeswalkers."

The people gathered on the bridge turned to hear kira chuckle.

"Well," Kira said, as composed as she could be, "What's the away team?"

"The rangers will go." Sugimori said, "Both teams... and Kira, I want you to lead the second away team."

"Me?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, you. If anyone can get the Elite Force back safe, it's you."

"What about you?" Kira asked.

"Silly kira, I has a morpher, I'm a ranger, I have to go."

Kira smiled, "Be careful, mister ranger, and you better come back safe."

"I will."

"Rangers, to Hazard Ops!"


	50. End of Days III

Chapter Final: The End of Days Part 3: Fall of the Phoenix

As the Rangers made their way to the Transporter pads, Nia ran up to Sugimori.

"I'm Coming." Nia said, "You're gonna need all the fire power you can get."

"Sorry," Sugimori said, "Rangers only, Sides, The Fire and Ice Morphers are for the same ranger, and kira's using those."

"I have my own powers," Nia said, revealing what looked to be Zeonizers on her arms, "Remember that ranger that has been saving your hide a couple of times already?"

"You're the... Phoenix Ranger?"

"Pheonix Ranger, Power UP!" Nia said, morphing into the armor that saved the rangers the second time from Ivan Ooze.

"You'll be on Kira's team." Sugimori said, "They need more personell... teams of seven if possible"

Kira rolled her eyes... in her mind the outcome was already set.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the Two teams fought through the seemingly endless hordes of enemies, more and more screaming could be heard. However as Kira's team continued on, the voice in kira's head started screaming at her.

_Kill Sugimori. He's abandoned you, kill hom._

"Nia," Kira said, getting to the top of the final stairs, "Knock me out."

"Why?" Nia said, "We need seven people."

"There is an ever growing presence in my mind... if I ain't knocked the Fuck out, I may just have to listen to it... and I sure as hell don't wanna kill anyone besides the planeswalkers"

Nia nodded as kira demorphed. But as nia raised her weapon, Kira found the weak point in her armor and stabbed her stilletto through.

"K..Kira?" Nia said, demorphing, and noticing that they were the only two at the stairs still, "But why?"

"Easy... With you gone, Sugimori will have nothing to live for. Let's just say... it's better than killing him... He's lost his wife... now he'll lose you."

"You'll pay for this... Changeling."

"How do you know?" Kira said, her eyes wide.

"I'm a herald of Ultimuus." Nia said, "By killing me, you have set in motion things that will change things for the better. We know that you were born with an anomalous condition that made you have such manipulatable DNA"

"What?"

"You knew about having special dna, but you knew not that your life has been genetically given to you? Heh.. You're a Human living a life of a Superbieng... what a joke."

Kira kicked Nia in the stomach and backed up, only to lose her footing. But as she fell, the air around her turned black.

Nia felt her blood pooling underneath her, and smiled as she felt the strong hands of Kevin Sugimori embrace her.

"You ok?" Sugimori said, demorphed, and a bit of blood coming from his lip.

"Yeah, just dying," Nia said, "one of the Kits got me... used some Gate spell on Kira... can't find her"

"Damnit," Sugimori said, "Alright, I think I can stabilize your wound..." Sugimori said as Katari Walked in.

"Kira is not in this time period anymore," Katari said, collapsing, "This mini plane is draining the ship of energy. And it's wreaking havoc on me..."

"I know... Androgynous is trashed..." Sugimori said, "One hard battle and it may break..."

"Kevin," Nia said, "I'm going to die... but as a final gift... I think I can stabilize your bond with Katari temporarily... Maybe a few hours... Well... How many are left?"

I still have my powers," Sugimori said, "But out of the rest of us, that's it."

"What about enemies?"

"We scoured every area that we could... Two of the planeswalkers even chickened out... but that third one...I'm starting to not like Bo Levar... He's the reason my sword is hurting like hell."

"He's dead though," a certain Half Borg Human named Madison Rocca said, "Unfortunately... the master of this Ziggurat is more powerful than any Planeswalker in history."

"Orly?"

Maddie fell silent as electricity hit her, making her fall forward.

"She's alright," Tom said, "But one team will have to get her out... Only one team can continue."

"You guys are down by two, go. We'll face the head honcho." Sugimori said, "That's my Final order to you."

"You don't think you'll survive?"

"I don't think i'll win."

Sugimori felt six hands on his shoulders.

"We will win," The overdrive rangers said in unison.

"Let's do this," Sugimori said, before Nia used the last of her powers to stabilize the Call of Ultimuus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the Operation Overdrive rangers entered the top Chamber, Sugimori looked around.

"It looks just like Arcadia Castle.."

"Very Astute, Sentinel Ranger, or should I say... Kevin Sugimori, son of Tetrarch and Mirala?"

"That Voice..." Sugimori said, unleashing Androgynous.

"Welcome to the Final Destination, Son," Tetrarch Rikimarou said, "Or, as you can call me now, Urza Planeswalker."

"But why?" Sugimori said, "Why here? Why this time?"

"You wouldn't understand. Let me tell you about a being called Emrass."

"I know about Emrass, Dad," Sugimori said, "I'm a General in the war against Him."

"And your Superior is another Planeswalker, Joseph Dickson." Urza said, "Yes, I have been monitoring your progress... Quite impressive for someone who relies on his friends."

"What did you say?" Sugimori said, "My friends are just as big a part of me as i'm a part of this team. Without them, I wouldn't be here."

"Hmm...I see." Urza said, casting a spell, freezing sugimori's friends solid, "Well, still, let's have a fair fight, shall we?"

Sugimori put his sword up to guard, "I hoped that it never came to this day, Father, but if anyone shall bring you down, it will be me," Sugimori said, "Prepare yourself."

Urza unsheathed a wicked looking sword and put it into guard, "I am, but are you?"

(For your listening pleasure, please turn on Advent: One Winged Angel, by Nobuo Uematsu.)

Sugimori ran forward, jumping into the air to meet his father head on. As sword met sword, the two did not yield.

Sugimori kicked at Urza, who attempted to block with a bit of magic, yet to no avail.

Urza flew back, charging an energy beam, which sugimori flew into, sword-a-flying.

As the blade hit Urza, he fell down to the ground, a deep gash across his face, blood trinkling down the wound.

"Heh," Sugimori said, "First blood."

Urza jumped back up and knocked sugimori to the ground with a swift attack.

"Hmm," Sugimori said, spitting out blood, "Cocky"

Urza chanted a fire spell and unleashed it at his son, who just smiled.

"Thanks," Sugimori said, "Prismatic blade, Mirror slash!"

As sugimori slashed the spellfire with Androgynous, the flames melted the gathered rangers from their prison, leaving them cold, but alive.

"Good," Urza said, "In a way, you're meeting my highest expectations son... But it's time to die now."

Urza and Sugimori continued to fight, but at the worst possible moment...

Androgynous broke.

As the blade separated from the hilt at the jagged break, sugimori could feel the energy from the secondary attack slam into him at full force.

As all this happened, Sugimori felt himself enter an etherial world.

"Katari, What's going on?" Sugimori asked.

"I have been Given my freedom by ultimuus... She is giving me my own body, and sending me into the past so I can live my own life... But in return, she told me to give you this gift."

Katari handed sugimori the portion of the blade of androgynous that was needed, along with the hilt. As sugimori took the pieces, it became a greatsword, of great length and beauty.

"It is Serenity, Androgynous' true form... the spirit of that sword is bonded to you like I once was... now, live your life, Kevin Sugimori, for we shall meet again... Kill Your Father, and your training shall be complete," Katari said, sticking out her tongue, "You've been like a brother to me, so when we see each other again, let's be brother and sister."

"Fine by me, Sis," Sugimor said, hugging her as the ethereal world collapsed.

"Sorry, folks," Urza said, "But you die--"

"I don't think so," Sugimori said, causing the flames to die around him. His whole look had reverted to a younger form, His hair was long, with a few strands dangling down his forehead. He once again wore his trademark trenchcoat, and Serenity was in his hand, "You've already had your fun, Urza Planeswalker. Now it's my duty, as your son, and the Heir to Arcadia, to destroy the Tyrant plaguing the realms."

Urza dropped his sword in astonishment. He couldn't win... not now.

"So," Urza said, "What are you going to do?"

"Pick up your damn sword, old man, Fight like the King of dragons did in the Final Battle of Jurai. Fight like the Scorned Husband who lost his wife to the borg. Fight like you did to protect us when the Kalaidoscope syndicate kidnapped Kriona. Fight me."

The battle only lasted one more strike. As the two charged each other, they swiped their swords at each other.

Sugimori sighed, and fell to one knee...

Urza, grinned, but fell down, a massive gash separating his upper half from his lower half.

Sugimori caught his breath and walked over to his fallen father.

"You had me there for a second," Sugimori said, stroking a hair out of the dying man's eyes.

"You fought me with anger, but now you only have compassion," Urza said, "You are so much better than me."

"I had to learn the hard way, father." Sugimori said, "I'm a good guy, but i'm still a killer of men. I'll always have the stain of blood on my hands... I hope to one day be able to shun that, but until then,"

"I am proud of you... so much... that... This portal in here, and the portal out there will take your ship and three of you back to 2008, and earth... That's where Emrass is planning to destroy earth in this realm. The rest of you will have to make it to the escape pods in the lower level... You must hurry... but who is going with my son?'

"Me and Kriona," Ronny said, "Guys, get to the pods and get outta here."

"Alright," Mack said.

"Sugimori to Voyager, go through that portal."

"Aye sir, where does it lead?"

"Home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Captains Log, stardate March 25, 2008. The other overdrive rangers never made it... and the morphers were a total loss. The portals collapsed after we exited them, and now the Voyager is in a special dock for it under Ocean bluff, where A SugimoriCorp office is located..." Sugimori said, looking out over the Ocean Bluff skyline, a captain's log recorder in his hand, "This is the last log I will be making as a starfleet officer. I have given Dickson back the medalion from my morpher, and I believe that i'm gonna get me a job doing some menial work... no paperwork for now. Kira is nowhere to be found, and... for some reason, it doesn't worry me that bad.

"The elite Force Rangers are glad to be out of the Ziggurat, and SugimoriCorporation has given all personnel jobs, at least to help them get accustomed to this time period. Anni has taken up working in angel grove while there is a itty bit of a lull

"Me? I hear that there's a Pizza place down here looking for competent cooks.

"End Captain's Log."

-Fin

Or is it? Yes, To Boldly Go is D.U.N.

But Don't worry, the TBG saga is far from over...

_When Ocean Bluff is attacked by a winged warrior with a hatred of humans, a Legendary ranger will have to face his past to ensure the future against the wrath of the Psychotics and the evil Dai Shi._

**To Boldly Go Further**


End file.
